Se brûler les ailes
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Un an passe et Heero retrouve enfin Oni. Tout s'arrange et Duo rencontre même quelqu'un. Heero, devenu détective privé, se voit confié une affaire assez particulière qui va changer sa vie et celle de ses amis. Suite et FIN !
1. Se brûler les ailes 1

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni est à moi… Qui est Oni ? Vous verrez !

**Couple** : Hum… Euh… Euh… Joker !!!

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Il courait dans la nuit noire. Il entendait les chiens aboyés derrière lui. Il était essoufflé, épuisé et avait mal partout mais n'était pas décidé à se rendre pour autant. Jamais il ne l'aurais une deuxième. En tous cas, pas vivant ! Alors qu'il passait près d'un arbre, il se prit les pieds dans les racines d'un arbre et s'étala par-terre, dans les feuilles. (On est en automne ?) Il resta sonné quelques secondes, planqué sous le tapis de feuille. Il aurait pu s'en sortir facilement, si il y avait pas eu les chiens, mais que des soldats. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Oz avait décidé d'investir dans des brigades canines… (Oz va quand même pas investir dans des caniches ou des chihuahua… imagine la même scène avec des chihuahua''') Malheureusement et douloureusement, aussi, car l'un des chiens venait de lui sauter sur le dos et de lui mordre l'épaule. Il se retint de crier difficilement. Bientôt, les autres chiens arrivèrent et le mordirent, eux aussi, partout où ils pouvaient. Il sentait leur crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chairs, mais ne dit rien. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir ! Au milieu du brouillard qui tombait sur lui, il entendit les maîtres des chiens arriver et rappeler leur doberman.

- Relèves-toi, espèce de connard !! Aller !!! Montres-nous la résistance des pilotes de gundam !!!

Il se releva. Difficilement, douloureusement, mais franchement. Ses blessures lui faisaient atrocement mal et saignaient, mais il ne s'en occupait pas. Les chiens continuaient de lui grogner et aboyer dessus. Il fixa son regard de glace sur les soldats, qui arrêtèrent de rire. Ils devaient bien admettre que ce garçon était fort et très courageux.

- Aller, on rentre ! Tu essaies de t'échapper et on t'abat, 01 !!

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de les fixer d'un regard encore plus froid, déterminé et meurtrier. Il continuait à les défier et ne montrait aucun signe de souffrance. Certains soldats frissonnèrent. C'était inhumain… Deux soldats s'avancèrent en tremblant, pour lui passer des menottes… Mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire un geste vers Heero, l'un d'eux était mort et l'autre, désarmé et servait de bouclier humain au pilote, qui l'étranglait à moitié avec son bras ensanglantée. Il tenait une mitraillette de l'autre main.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas vivant !

Il descendit les soldats complètement pétrifiés, ainsi que les compagnons canins et brisa la nuque de son bouclier. Il lâcha son arme, qui n'avait plus de munitions et s'appuya dos à un arbre, prit de vertige et ferma les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus, mais il devait malgré tout, continuer. Il voulu repartir, mais il sentit ses jambes le lâcher et tomba à genoux. Heero tenta de se relever, mais ne réussit qu'à mieux s'écrouler au sol. Il n'avait plus la moindre force. Il ne voulait pas retourner en cellule. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ses blessures le tuerait avant qu'ils ne le trouve. Ou qu'il allait se faire descendre… Il entendit des pas s'approcher, un aboiement de chien et le bruit d'une arme dont on enlève la sécurité, dans le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit, avant de s'évanouir.

Tsuzuku O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Début plutôt euh… Je sais même pas comment définir le début tellement il est… Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire puisque vous avez lu. (Enfin, je pense, si vous lisez ça… lol)

Heero : Grrrr !! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ???

Moi : Hum… Voyons. Tu veux que je résume à partir de quand ? Avant ou après que le premier chien t'ai mordu ?

Heero : -- Laisse tomber. Reviews, onegai ? J'aimerais bien savoir dans quel état et comment je vais m'en sortir. #a peur#

Moi : Très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! #regard de Heero affolé « Oh la… Quand elle dit de ne pas m'inquiété à propos d'une fic, j'ai TOUJOURS tendance à m'inquiét ! »# Oh lala… Quel confiance ! Bon, a plus…


	2. Se brûler les ailes 2

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni est à moi… Qui est Oni ? Vous verrez !

**Couple** : Hum… Euh… Euh… Joker !!!

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

**Réponses reviews** :

**Mademoiselle Sora** : En effet, tu es la première à avoir reviewer !! Merci d'avoir fait de la pub pour cette petite new fic dans ton chapitre !! Je suis rassurée de savoir que ça n'est pas aussi sombre que je le craignait… Enfin, si ça l'est, mais ça ne fait pas TROP sombre. C'est vrai qu'il était très court… Mais bon, c'est le seul chapitre qui est aussi court et je voulais laisser un gros suspense ! lol Je crois que j'ai réussi… Voilà la suite !!! Bisous ! A plus !!!

**Onarluca** : Oui, c'était en effet TRES court… Mais rassures-toi les autres seront plus long que ça. C'est juste parce que je voulais terminer sur la note dramatique et incertaine… Hehehehe !!! Désolé, mais ce n'est pas une fic yaoi… Mais ça n'empêche pas que ce sera intéressant ! J'ai pas l'intention de faire une histoire d'amour romantique, guimauve (Je ne pense pas… Ou alors c'est caché par le coté dramatique de ce qui va se passer…), etc… Voilà la suite !! A plus !!

**Moon cat 22** : Ah vi, le coup des chiens, c'est vrai que j'y suis allé fort… Mais je voulais qu'il ait une raison très juste de ne pas arriver à aller plus loin. Merci de ta review !!! Voilà la suiiite ! Tu verras que Heero va s'en être quand même bien sorti… Il est résistant !! A plus !!!

**Sandra** : Je suis contente que le début de ma petite fic te plaise ! Voilà la suite !!! Bisous ! A plus !!

**Squallinou** : C'est clair que ça commence mal pour Heero…'' Mon pauvre petit cœur est gravement blessé… Mais je vais me rattraper ! Promis !!! La suite sera beaucoup moins dark et il va même trouver l'Amour… #mode romantique# lol Bisous !! A pluuus !!!

**Liam63** : Ah oui !! L'image du gâteau qu'on vous retire de la bouche… J'avais déjà lu des trucs comme ça. C'est vraiment TRES frustrant… Mais par contre, quand la suite arrive, on se jette dessus et on la DEVORE !!! #se jette sur un gâteau qui traîne sur la table et me retrouve avec un flingue entre les deux yeux# Oups… Désolé Heero !!! J'avais pas vu que c'était ton gâteau. #me barre rapidement# ''' L'image du gâteau à la crème m'a donné faim… Enfin bon ! La suite est là, donc bonne dégustation !! L'image des chihuahua… C'est vrai que ça perturbe un peu, mais quand j'écris du dramatique ça m'arrive souvent de partir en délire comme ça, enfin pas si souvent que ça mais cette pensée est venue pendant que j'écrivais, donc je l'ai marqué… Mais bon, pour le coté dramatique c'est pas le mieux, c'est vrai…'''' A plus !!!

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O

**Chapitre 2**

Il se réveilla doucement. Son corps entier lui faisait mal et il avait mal à la tête. Il sentit qu'il était dans un lit, au chaud. Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. Instinctivement, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, en essayant de se relever. Mais on l'obligea à rester allongé. Il était dans une pièce sombre, qui ressemblait à une chambre. Il y avait une femme, avec des cheveux noirs mi-long et des yeux bleus clairs, avec lui et on avait soigné ses blessures.

- Reste allong ! Il faut que tu te reposes…

Il fixa l'inconnue avec un regard froid.

- Qui es-tu ? Ou suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais l ?

- Que de questions !!! On a le temps… Pas de panique. Tu es dans un endroit où personne ne te trouvera. Je faisais du camping dans la forêt… Et puis, j'ai entendu des tirs… J'ai été voir et… J'ai trouvé un massacre. T'étais le seul survivant… Et j'ai décidé de te sauver.

Il fixa d'un regard méfiant.

- … Pourquoi ?

Elle hésita à répondre puis afficha un immense sourire.

- Parce que ce serait criminel de laisser un mec aussi mignon que toi mourir !!

Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle lui mentait ! Mais il l'interrogerait plus tard.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Quelqu'un d'assez cinglée pour sauver un inconnu, qui a probablement descendu des soldats de sang froid. Si ça se trouve, t'es un tueur psychopathe… Mais bon.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Et toi, qui es-tu ? T'es un tueur psychopathe ou non ?

Il ne répondit pas. Cette fille n'était décidément pas net ! Son insouciance n'était pas naturelle et elle évitait de répondre à ses questions… Elle était peut-être dangereuse. Mais il était trop faible pour partir, maintenant. Il n'irait pas loin dans cet état.

- Tu veux pas me le dire ? Je te le dirais pas non plus !

Elle lui toucha le front, d'un coup. Il lui attrapa le poignet, en lui lançant un regard douteux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

- T'as de la fièvre ! Ca fait 3 jours que tu délires, en marmonnant des trucs en japonais ou chinois. J'aimerais bien comprendre cette langue, pour savoir ce que tu pouvais bien raconter… En tous cas, ça devait sûrement pas parler d'un conte de fée, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Tu as faim ?

Il continua à la fixer d'un air méfiant.

- Je vais pas t'empoisonner, tu sais… Et puis, que t'es faim ou non, faut que tu manges ! Tu peux me lâcher le poignet ?

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, puis la lâcha. Il fallait mieux qu'il soit coopératif, tant qu'il n'en serait pas plus ou en état de se défendre.

Elle se frotta le poignet.

- Quelle force ! Tu dois bien savoir faire les câlins !!! Je reviens. Si tu bouges, je t'attaches au lit…

Elle sourit perversement, avant de sortir de la chambre. Quelque chose disait à Heero qu'elle aimerait beaucoup l'attacher. Mais où était-il tomb ?? Qui était cette fille ??

A peine avait-elle quitté la chambre qu'il s'assit, en se retenant de pousser un cri. Il avait le torse bandé presque entièrement, ainsi qu'une partie des bras et des jambes… (Une chance que les chiens ne se soit pas attaqué à ses parties sensibles…''' Sinon, je ne raconte pas la situation…'''''''') Fichus chiens… Il ne l'avait pas rat !! Il regarda un peu mieux autour de lui. Il était bien dans une chambre, dont les volets étaient fermés. Bien qu'ils soient en mauvais état et que la lumière du jour rentrait dans la pièce, il était impossible de voir dehors du lit. Il vira ses couvertures et s'assis sur le bord du lit, en frissonnant. Il n'avait que son spandex sur lui et la fièvre n'arrangeait rien, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de chauffage dans la pièce. Il se leva, malgré la douleur et ses tremblements et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il aperçut, par les volets cassés, ce qui ressemblait à des arbres, beaucoup d'arbres, peut-être une forêt… Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et fit le tour de la pièce. Elle semblait poussiéreuse, très poussiéreuse, le mobilier n'était pas jeune et le papier-peint jaunies et moitié décollé par l'humidité. Il entendit des pas dans le couloirs et voulu se dépêcher de retourner au lit, mais il sentit mal. Il se rattrapa à la barrière du lit (Vous savez le truc qui délimite le lit, en bout de lit ?? … Quel explications vaseuses.'), avant de s'effondrer sur la moquette, contre la barrière. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'inconnue.

- Muet et sourd, en plus !!! Non mais, c'est pas vrai !!! T'es incapable de comprendre ce que je dis ou quoi ???

Elle posa un bol sur la table de nuit, avant de se précipiter sur Heero, qui se maudissait intérieurement.

- Si tu n'as pas une bonne explication pour t'être lever, je t'attaches à ce lit immédiatement !!! Y a ce qu'il faut dans la maison !

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'attaches ! Il devait rester libre de ses mouvements, au cas o

- Je voulais ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Espèce de crétin, pourquoi tu me l'as pas demand ??? Et puis, ça fait si longtemps que cette fenêtre n'a pas été ouverte que je doute que t'aurais réussi dans ton état ! Ok, je l'ai ouverte, y a deux jours, mais c'est tellement rouillé que c'est une guerre à chaque fois ! La prochaine fois que tu veux quelque chose, tu me le demandes !! Sinon, je t'attaches vraiment !!! Psychopathe et borné… T'as de la chance d'avoir une belle gueule. Pas que la gueule, d'ailleurs…

Elle lui fit un sourire pervers et séducteur, avant de l'aider à se relever et le recoucha. Puis elle alla se battre contre la fenêtre, en la traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux.

Heero commença à se sentir un peu mieux, une fois au chaud. Il la regarda réussir à ouvrir la fenêtre au bout de 5 min de combat acharné. Il aurait eu du mal en effet. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Elle ne semblait pas être en colère ou gêné qu'il voit où il était, en tous cas…

- Tu peux ouvrir les volets ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Elle ouvrit les volets et il put voir qu'il y avait bien une forêt. Il était coincé dans une maison apparemment très ancienne, en pleine forêt. Il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir s'échapper, surtout dans son état. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne s'en inquiétait pas… Elle revint près du lit après avoir regardé dehors deux minutes.

- Si t'as froid, dis-le… Il va pleuvoir avec tous ces nuages gris. J'aime pas le mauvais temps. Ca me fait déprimer.

Elle récupéra le bol de soupe et en tendit une cuillère au japonais blessé. Il la regarda, avec méfiance et mangea (la cuillère LOLLL) ce qu'il y avait dans la cuillère. De toutes façon, elle ne pourrait pas l'empoisonner ou autre, même si elle le voulait. J lui avait appris à résister à tous les produits de ce genre. Mais ça, Heero ne lui dirait certainement pas. Et puis, ce n'était pas dans son intérêt qu'elle veuille le piéger ou non. Cette fille était décidément très étrange. Elle semblait sincère avec lui et semblait vraiment vouloir le guérir, mais lui cachait quand même des choses importantes. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner.

Il mangea toute l'assiette, il avait vraiment faim. Cette soupe n'était pas mauvaise et était même bonne.

- C'était bon ?

Il ne répondit rien.

- Pfffff !! T'es vraiment pas bavard… C'est pas grave. Je parles pour deux ! Combien de fois on m'a dit que je parlais trop ??

Cette fille lui rappelait Duo. Apparemment sympa et aussi dangereuse qu'un lapin de garenne, mais qui cache quelque chose. Il ne s'en méfiait que davantage.

- Tu devrais te reposer… T'es dans un sale état ! Je reviendrais voir si t'es sage… J'ai pas intérêt à te voir debout !

Elle sortit et il se mit à regarder dehors. Il s'était mit à pleuvoir. Il écouta la pluie tomber pendant un moment, avant de s'endormir. Il se réveilla vaguement quand la fille revint dans la chambre, il se retourna du côté opposé et continua à dormir, sur ses gardes inconsciemment.

Il se réveilla en pleine nuit, en sueur, en gémissant. Il ne sentait pas bien, complètement naze. Il avait trop chaud et tremblait de froid, en même temps. Il sentit quelqu'un lui caresser les cheveux et il avait quelque chose d'humide et frais sur le front. Il tourna la tête et aperçut la fille. Pourquoi elle lui caressait les cheveux ? Pourquoi elle avait l'air si inquiètes ?

- Pourquoi tu… Me caresse les cheveux… ?

- J'ai remarqué que ça te calmais quand tu faisais des crises à cause de la fièvre. Comment tu te sens ?

- Mal…

Il avait l'esprit embrumé et malgré sa méfiance, répondait quand même, malgré lui.

- Ca va aller ! T'inquiètes pas. Cette fichu fièvre va bientôt tomber. T'a soif ?

- Oui…

- Tu réponds plus à mes questions quand t'es malade… C'est dingue. Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mon bavardage, pour autant, rassures-toi. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Elle l'aida à se redresser un peu, lui donna à boire et le rallongea.

- Dors, mon ange… Ca ira mieux demain.

- Ange ?

- Tu ressembles à un ange quand tu dors et faut bien que je t'appelles d'une manière ou d'une autre, vu que je ne connais pas ton nom. Mais ça te va bien…

- Je ne suis pas… Un ange…

- Si, un ange innocent et torturé à qui on a coupé les ailes… Dors.

Il ne répliqua pas. Pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça ? Il n'avait rien d'innocent… Comment elle pouvait dire ça sans le connaître ? Il fut persuadé une fois de plus qu'elle en savait plus long qu'elle ne lui en avait dit. Qui donc était cette fille ???

Il laissa tomber sa réflexion. Il était trop embrouillé et fatigué pour réfléchir… Elle reprit ses caresses capillaires et il dut admettre, en effet que ça le calmait. Il se rendormit rapidement, complètement assommé par la fièvre et détendu par les caresses de la fille.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il avait l'esprit plus clair et il se sentait bien mieux. Il regarda où elle était hier soir, mais elle n'était plus sur sa chaise. Un mouvement de l'autre côté du lit (C'est un lit deux place !) attira son attention et il vit qu'elle dormait à la deuxième place. Une chance qu'elle l'ai pas confondu avec une peluche… Il se demanda si il devait la réveiller ou non, mais décida finalement de la laisser dormir. Il la regarda et pensa qu'il devait trouver un moyen de la faire parler. Il fallait qu'il découvre qui elle était ! Il se surpris à penser qu'elle était joli… Avec ses cheveux noir ébouriffé. Il se mit une claque mentale et reprit sa réflexion. L'attitude de cette fille était étrange et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle lui voulait autre chose que le soigner. Pourquoi voulait-elle l'aider ? Son explication lui semblait bien trop légère… Il y avait autre chose ! Ca pourrais être un piège de Oz, pour le faire parler ? Peut-être que cette fille bossait pour Oz et essayait de le manipuler… De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler de quoi que ce soit, pas même de lui dire son nom. Mais sous l'emprise de la fièvre, il devenait plus bavard. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention et elle avait aussi dit qu'il avait déliré en japonais. Seulement ça, il ne pouvait pas le contrôler et il ne pouvait pas non plus savoir ce qu'il disait. Il réfléchit comme ça pendant un bon moment et décida de ne rien dire, consciemment, qui puisse donner le moindre renseignement et d'essayer de lui arracher la vérité, mais tout en restant coopératif.

Puis, il se rendormit à nouveau et se re-réveilla plus tard. Mais elle s'était levé et attendait qu'il se réveille.

- Bien dormi, ange aux yeux de glace ? Comment tu te sens ?

C'était quoi encore ce surnom ? Mais il préférait ne rien dire… Ne pas montrer que ça l'énervait.

- Hn… Ca va.

- Super !! T'as faim ?

- Hn…

Après qu'il ait mangé, il décida d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur elle. Il attendit qu'elle revienne et se mit à la fixer avec sérieux. Au bout d'un moment, elle eut l'air mal à l'aise et il attaqua.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu es ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Réponds-moi.

- Toi d'abord !

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Ca ne te regarde pas non plus…

La maligne, elle ne lui répondait pas ! Mais il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas qui elle est.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Reposes-toi au lieu de m'interroger.

- Qui es-tu ?

- T'es têtu, toi !

- Réponds-moi !

- Je te répondrais peut-être si t'es gentil…

Il lui lança un regard méfiant.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi…

- Prouves-le. Dis-moi qui tu es.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais je t'assures que je te veux pas de mal !

- Prouves-le et je te croirais.

- Je te le prouverais, mais en attendant, dors… Ou je te donnes un sédatif !

Il lui lança un regard noir. Il détestait qu'on lui donne ce genre de truc et en encore plus quand c'était quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Qu'elle le soigne, ok… Mais pas question qu'elle lui donne des sédatifs !! Et qui sais si ce n'était pas autre chose qu'elle lui donnerait ? Si elle s'approchait de lui avec une seringue, elle allait le regretter… De toute façon, quoi qu'elle fasse, ça avait 90% de chance de ne pas marcher… Il y avait toujours une petite marche d'erreur, mais seulement quand il n'était pas en état de résister… Comme cette fois-là où Sally avait réussi à l'assommer avec une grosse dose de sédatif, parce qu'il refusait de coopérer. Mais bon, ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser faire cette fille, pour autant !

- Ok. Dans ce cas, dors ! Reposes-toi… Que tu me crois ou non, je veux seulement que tu guérisses, Angel. (Cool, j'ai trouvé comment elle va l'appeler.)

Il la regarda sortir. Soit elle était sincère, soit c'était une excellente actrice. Mais il ne lui ferait pas confiance sans savoir qui elle était. Il finit par s'endormir et se réveilla un peu, instinctivement, lorsqu'elle entra.

Tsuzuku O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Heero s'en sort plutôt bien, je trouve… Si on oublie la fièvre et les blessures.' Mon pauvre petit Heero…

Heero : -- Elle me fait du mal et ensuite, elle me plaint. Mais bon…' J'aurais pu m'en sortir plus mal… J'aurais même plus ne pas m'en sortir du tout !!!'''

Moi : Voilà, Heero… Faut positiver, tout n'est pas si noir, même quand la situation est… Noir !'

Heero : Hai, hai… #convaincu qu'à moitié# Reviews, onegai ?

Moi : Yes !!! A pluus !!! #prend Heero par les épaules et va lui prouver ma théorie, via mes fics#


	3. Se brûler les ailes 3

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni est à moi… Qui est Oni ? Vous verrez !

**Couple** : Surprise-surprise !!!! Aller, Un indice… Heero/??? Vous devriez pouvoir deviner maintenant… lol

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

**Réponses reviews** :

**Misao girl** : lol Oui, il a trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur… Je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce type de discution ! lol Lutte de pouvoir… YEAH ! lollll Voilà la suite ! Bisous !! A plus !

**Mademoiselle Sora** : Comment vont-ils tombé amoureux ? Hehehe ! Ca va être un peu compliqué, mais bon… lol Je suis compliqué…   
Un coté pervers ? Ah vi… #fais son innocente# Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles !

Heero : Bien sûr, bien sûr… #ne crois pas une seconde à mon air innocent#

Moi : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Heero : Rien, rien… #retourne à ses occupations#

Lollllll Bon chapitre !!! Bisou ! A plus !

**Sandra** : Merci de ta review !! Elle m'encourage beaucoup ! Bisous ! A plus !!

**Squallinou** : Tom et Jerry ? Oui, sauf qu'ils ne se courent pas après… #imagine le bordel si ils se coursaient# LOLLLL Tu vois pas qui elle peut être ? Hum hum… Tu verras quand Heero le découvrira dans ce chapitre, enfin une partie de qui elle est. Qui ne dirais pas à Heero qu'il est à violer sur place ? Quelqu'un qui tient à la vie, je pense lollllll Mais c'est vrai qu'il est TRES craquant… Hummmmmm… Bisou !!! A plus !

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O

**Chapitre 3**

Une semaine plus tard, Heero ne savait toujours pas qui était cette fille qui lui avait choisi « Angel » comme nom, sans rien lui demander. Il l'avait pourtant harcelé de question… Mais sois elle répondait à côté, l'ignorait ou bien, lui répétait qu'elle n'était pas son ennemi. Mais elle ne lui avait toujours pas prouvé qu'elle l'était vraiment. Mais il y avait quand même un point positif… Il allait déjà mieux. Il était moins fatigué, sa fièvre était finalement parti définitivement (Bye bye ! Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir… lolll Euh…'') et ses blessures étaient en bonne voie de guérison. Elle avait même été surprise qu'il guérisse aussi vite. Il avait récupéré en partie, ses forces et ne tremblait plus comme un feuille épileptique. (lol Ou encore, comme une machine à laver réglé sur le programme d'essorage… LOLLLL) Il arrivait même à se lever sans se ramasser par-terre, mais ça elle ne le savait pas…

Il se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas profité de ses crises fiévreuses pour l'interroger. Peut-être parce qu'elle disait la vérit ? Ou pour qu'il le pense ? Impossible de le dire. Même si elle était gentille avec lui, ce n'était peut-être qu'une gentillesse intéressée. Toutes les personnes avaient été très gentille avec lui le faisait toujours pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Odin, lui avait été gentil, mais pas trop, non plus… Il était franc avec lui, il le traitait comme un adulte, malgré qu'il était un enfant. Mais tous les autres que ce soit J, quand Heero refusait catégoriquement de lui obéir ou bien les autres, le faisait pour lui faire faire ou dire quelque chose. Jusque là… Duo et Quatre était peut-être gentil, mais ne voulait rien de lui, pour autant. C'était pour ça qu'il se méfiait de Quatre au début, il lui semblait TROP gentil pour être honnête ou même, pilote… Mais il avait vite comprit qu'il était quelqu'un à qui on pouvait faire confiance et qui était un bon pilote. Les autres pilotes n'était pas comme ça. A part Duo, mais Duo était un autre cas. Leur première rencontre n'avait pas été très amicale, mais maintenant, il était gentil à sa manière. Il le taquinait et l'embêtait, mais en respectant, malgré tout. Il l'aimait bien, il lui faisait confiance. Sinon jamais il n'aurait accepté de partager une chambre avec lui… Avec eux, il avait apprit ce que voulait dire « amiti ». Ce n'était pas comme avec Odin. Il considérait Odin comme un père. Il l'aimait comme un père, mais ne l'avait compris que lorsqu'il avait été tu

Mais il tenait peut-être une partie de la vérité sur elle… Cette nuit, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il dormait, avait murmuré quelque chose en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Quelque chose d'intéressant… « Peu importe qui tu es, je te protégerais, 01… Même si je dois y laisser la vie. » Si elle l'avait appelé 01, elle savait probablement qu'il était pilote de gundam. Pour savoir qu'il était pilote de gundam, soit elle était soldat chez Oz, soit c'était une rebelle. Mais vu la situation où il était et les mystère qu'elle faisait, il pencherait plus pour un soldat. Donc une ennemie… Pourquoi une ennemie voudrait-elle le protéger, l'aider ? Il comptait bien mettre tous ça au clair…

- Alors, Angel… Bien dormi ?

- Hn.

- Super !

Heero se mit à la fixer avec un regard assassin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Tu vas recommencer avec tes questions ?

- Que sais-tu sur moi ?

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, interloquée.

- Hein ??

- Je ne dormais pas ! Qui es-tu ?? Comment sais-tu que je suis 01 ??

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite, avant de se détourner de lui.

- Réponds-moi ou je te tue ! J'ai assez de force pour ça…

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi !!

- Alors dis-moi qui tu es, qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé et où on est !

Elle se retourna vers lui et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, en soupirant.

- Très bien… C'est la maison de mes grand-parents.

- Tes grand-parents ?

- Mes grand-parents sont morts l'année dernière et m'ont légués cette maison. Ca fait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds ici. Ils sont partis sur les colonies il y a 50 ans et ils sont morts là-bas, sur L2. Lors d'un combat entre un gundam et Oz… C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de m'engager dans Oz. Pour me venger des gundams et me sentir utile…

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, alors ?

- Parce que… En te voyant résister à tous ça… Tu as été battu, torturé et Lady Une à même pensé à te faire violé… Heureusement que Treize Kushrenada l'en a interdit. Cette femme est folle ! Enfin, bref… Tu as subit des trucs dingues, intenables pour moi, sans rien dire, ni même céder et en plus, tu as eu la force de t'enfuir dans la base, tout seul… Sans compter ce que les chiens t'ont fait ! Je comprend pas comment on peut avoir la volonté de résister à tous ça. Moi, on m'aurait fait la moitié de ce que tu as subit, j'aurais tout dis ou avoué, tous ce qu'ils voulaient, même ce qui était faux. Tu es tellement… Fort, déterminé… Je me suis mise à douter. Je me suis demandé si je m'étais pas trompé de camp et j'ai réfléchit au raison qui m'ont poussé à devenir soldat. J'ai commencé à me demander ce qui te donnait cette force… Le désespoir ou bien ta cause ou je ne sais pas ? Je me suis rendu compte que si j'avais tenu les gundams responsables, c'était parce que Oz avait dit les choses comme ça. Et puis, je me suis rappelé de quelque chose que mes grand-parents m'avaient dit, un peu avant qu'ils se fassent tuer. Je m'inquiétais pour eux et ils m'ont dit que peu importe l'endroit, le danger était le même, mais au moins sur les colonies, ils étaient plus libre. Qu'ils avaient vu l'évolution de la situation et savait depuis longtemps que Oz était l'ennemi et voulait prendre le pouvoir sur les colonies. Je leur ai demandé pourquoi. Ils m'ont dit que certains hommes, sur terre, ne supportaient pas qu'elles ait réussis à évoluer sans eux et donc, qu'ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir sur elles. C'est en me rappelant de ça que j'ai commencé à douter vraiment… Alors quand je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt, j'ai préféré te sauver et déserter, malgré que tu ait descendu toute mon unité, plutôt que de les laisser te reprendre et te faire je ne sais pas quoi d'autre.

Heero la regarda, impassible. Il ne savait pas si il devait la croire ou non, même si elle semblait vraiment sincère, cette fois.

- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec ton unit ?

- Bah, euh… C'est-à-dire que… Tu vas te foutre de moi… Mais bon. Je me suis perdu… Tu dois te demander comment j'ai fais. C'est très simple… Je suis tombé sur le chien le plus stupide que j'ai jamais vu. C'est à se demander si il est dressé ou non. Il préfère courir après les écureuils que de faire son boulot… Au début, lorsqu'on m'a filé ce chien, je me demandais pourquoi les autres se marraient. Il était hyper gentil… Mais j'ai vite compris ! Il est TROP gentil. Il ne traque pas les pistes qu'on lui dit, il joue avec les pommes de pain, les feuilles ou n'importe quoi. Quand il flaire un endroit, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a trouver quelque chose, mais parce qu'il a envie de pisser ! J'aime beaucoup ce chien, il est adorable, mais je me suis fait ridiculiser avec lui et engueuler par le chef parce que je suis sensé diriger mon chien… Mais bon, on m'a donné celui-là, car je suis une jeune recrue ! Ca devait être le bizutage…-- En tous cas, Cali a encore suivi la piste d'un écureuil, au lieu de la tienne et je me suis retrouvé paumé je ne sais où. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de te retrouver et elle a compris… Mais quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient tous morts. Et toi, t'étais dans les vapes, par-terre. Evidemment, ma première réaction, ça a été de vouloir te descendre… Mais finalement, j'ai changé d'avis et j'ai décidé de te sauver !

- Tu t'es perdu à cause d'un chien ??

Il était franchement étonné et se demandait même si c'était la vérité, tellement c'était absurde…

- C'est vrai ! Je te jure ! Tu vas voir... Cali !!

Un énorme doberman noir, entra en appuyant sur la poignet tous seul et fonça vers sa maîtresse et lui fit une énorme léchouille, après l'avoir fait tomber. Heero se mit sur ses garde immédiatement. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu des chiens, ils s'étaient fait attaquer… Elle lui fit une caresse et se releva.

- Regarde, Cali… C'est Angel !

- Il était derrière la porte ?

- Elle… Oui, pour s'assurer que tu ne mettes pas les voiles, avant d'aller vraiment bien ! Tu seras capable de te barrer avant, j'en suis sûr…

- Je vois. Puisque tu connais mon identité, pourquoi tu continue à m'appeler comme ça ?

- 01 n'est pas un nom… Par contre, Angel, si !

Le chien s'approcha pour renifler la main de Heero, qui la retira tout de suite.

- Elle ne te mordra pas. Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche… Par contre, si il y a du danger, elle attaquera. Dans la forêt, après que tu te sois évanouis, elle t'a flairé en jappant et t'a léché le visage. Elle se méfiait plus des autres soldats que de toi… Elle sait reconnaître quand quelqu'un est bien ou non.

Il continua de regarder le chien avec méfiance, mais Cali mit les pattes avant sur le matelas et lui nettoya le visage. Heero essaya de l'éloigner de lui, sans réussir. C'est sa maîtresse qui rappela le chien qui s'assis gentiment au pied du lit.

- Alors, elle est méchante ?

Heero grogna en s'essuyant le visage.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore dit ton nom.

- Je ne veux pas te le dire…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas dit le tien, pourquoi je te dirais le mien ? Hein, Angel…

- Hn…

Il était possible qu'elle dise vrai, mais il n'en était pas sûr, non plus… Fallait mieux qu'il continue d'être méfiant. Et puis, maintenant, il y avait le chien… Et il semblait lui obéir parfaitement.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu ne te gêne pas d'habitude…

- Oui, mais là, c'est… Différent.

Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu te bats ? Pour les colonies, évidemment… Mais pour quelle raison ?

- Ca ne te regardes pas. Donc, tu m'as sauvé car tu t'es mis à douter de tes choix ?

- Pour résumer, c'est ça… Mais y a pas que ça.

Elle se rassis sur le lit et regarda ses pieds.

- Tu m'intrigues, tu es si jeune et si fort, en même temps… Je t'admire pour ça et c'est toi qui m'a fait comprendre mon erreur. Je ne pouvais les laisser te faire plus de mal. Il allait finir par te tuer… Je suppose que tu t'en moque de mourir. C'est à se demander si c'est pas ce que tu cherches… En tous cas, je pouvais pas les laisser continuer. Tu es trop jeune pour mourir. Et puis, y a aussi, bien que ce soit une raison très secondaire, que tu es… Mignon. TRES mignon.

- Mignon ???

Heero ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle le regarda, avec un grand sourire gêné.

- Ben, oui ! On t'a jamais dit que tu avais de beaux yeux bleus, intense, bien qu'un peu froid ? Que tu avais de beaux cheveux, un peu en bataille, mais doux, quand ils sont propres ? Sans parler de ton corps…

- … ???

Il la regarda mi-surpris, mi-en colère. C'est vrai qu'il était propre… Elle l'avait lav ??? Il lui lança un regard noir, en évitant de penser à… Ce qu'il ne valait mieux pas penser, si il ne voulait pas rougir. Elle était rouge pivoine. Est-ce que c'était parce que c'était une fille qu'il était gên ? Ou parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas ? Ou pour une autre raison sur laquelle il ne mettait pas le doigt ?

- Je te le dis tout de suite, avant que tu décides de me tuer !!! Je n'en ai pas profit !!!! Enfin, pas trop !!! Je t'ai seulement donné un bain et soigner tes blessures !!! Je ne suis pas du genre à profiter d'un homme blessé et inconscient !!! Arrête de me lancer ce regard !! J'ai juste regardé… Un peu, mais j'avais pas le choix !! Fallait bien te déshabillé, non ?? Et touché un peu aussi… Les éponges auto-nettoyante n'existes pas, aux dernières nouvelles !!!

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Heero se mit à rougir, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il détourna la tête et elle fit de même. Au bout de 5 min, elle le regarda à nouveau. Ils n'étaient plus rouge…

- Dis, tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu te bats ? Qu'est-ce qui te donne la force de ne jamais abandonné et de te battre jusqu'au bout, quitte à mourir ?

Il ne dit rien et la regarda froidement.

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je me suis engagée. Je crois que je voulais être utile et contribuer à la fin de la guerre. Je pensais que Oz, c'était les gentils… Je me demandais si je ne mettais pas trompé. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr ! J'ai vu tellement de choses injustes, terribles. Ok, c'est la guerre, mais il y a des choses qu'on peut éviter, même en temps de guerre !

Heero ne dit rien et elle non plus. Il restèrent silencieux 5 min. Heero se demandait si il devait la croire ou non… D'un côté, elle semblait sincère, mais d'un autre, ça pouvait être un piège de Oz pour le faire parler après l'avoir mis en confiance. Il décida donc d'utiliser une solution intermédiaire : rester avec elle, sans rien dire d'important, tant qu'il ne serait pas plus en forme et récupérer un maximum, au cas où il doive filer en douce.

Tout d'un coup, elle regarda l'heure et bondit.

- 11h30 !!! Et merde, j'ai oublié l'heure !! Des pattes, ça te va ??

- Hn.

- Est-ce que tu préfère que Cali reste dans la chambre ou dehors, à côté de la porte ?

- Dans le couloir.

- Je m'en doutais… Désolé, ma Cali, faudra que tu restes dans le couloir. Je vais faire à manger… Bouges pas, Angel !

- Hn…

- Ok !

- Tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre ?

- Tout de suite !

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit de la chambre, avec Cali qui regarda tristement Heero avant de sortir. Il attendait 5 min et se leva pour aller à la fenêtre. Il respira l'air frais, en regardant le paysage forestier (Oh, un arbre… Tiens, y a un autre arbre… Et encore un arbre, l ! Wouah !! Y en a PLEIN d'arbres !!! Heero : '' Faudrait que je l'emmène dans une forêt, un jour… Moi : MDR ), éclairé par le soleil. Il soupira... Les autres pilotes lui manquait. Ca faisait 3 semaines qu'il ne les avait pas revu… Ils devaient s'inquiéter pour lui et il n'avait aucun moyen de les prévenir qu'il allait bien. De toutes façon, ça ne serait pas prudent… Il oublia cette idée et resta à la fenêtre à profiter du soleil, en ne pensant à rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la fille revenir. Il retourna se coucher en vitesse. Elle entra en tenant un plateau avec deux assiettes, deux paires de couverts, deux verres et une carafe d'eau.

- Midi !! J'ai réussi à faire un truc correct à manger en 30 min ! Un exploit avec cette cuisine ancestrale…

Elle lui donna assiette, couvert et verre, avant de dévorer ses propres pattes/steack, en s'asseyant sur le lit. Après avoir manger, ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise le silence un peu lourd.

- Dis, Angel… Ca te dirais de bouquiner ? Y a une bibliothèque…

- Hn. Pourquoi pas…

- Qu'est-ce que t'aime lire ?

- …

- Roman d'amour ?

Elle se mit à rire devant le regard noir que lui lança Heero.

- Je plaisantais… lol Y a aussi des romans d'aventure, de sciences-fiction, de politique, sciences, médecine… Et plein d'autres trucs. Mes grand-parents adoraient lire, mais ils n'ont pas pu emmener tous leur livres sur L2…

- Politique, ça ira.

- Politique de quel époque ?

- Peu importe…

- Ok… Je te ramène ça quand je reviendrais te voir, après avoir fait la vaisselle.

Elle sortit avec le plateau et Heero se mit à regarder dehors. Il sortit de sa somnolence quand elle revint avec un livre.

- Heero Yuy, un grand leader pour la paix…

Heero la regarda, stupéfait.

- Quoi ?? T'aime pas Heero Yuy ? Il paraît que c'était un grand homme… Dommage qu'il ait été assassiné. Parce qu'il y aurait peut-être pas la guerre aujourd'hui…

Un livre sur Heero Yuy, le leader des colonies… Il avait cru qu'elle connaissait son nom. A moins que ce soit une manière de dire qu'elle le connaissait ? Ce n'était probablement pas le cas, mais il valait mieux se méfier…

- Non, ça ira ce livre…

- Parfait ! Bonne lecture… Moi, ça me ferait plus dormir qu'autre chose, mais bon…

Elle lui donna le livre et se coucha de son côté du lit, après avoir retiré ses chaussures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis fatigué. Ca fait une semaine que je dors quasiment pas, pour être sûr que tu ne faisais pas de poussées de fièvre. Maintenant que tu vas mieux, je vais pouvoir dormir un peu…

Il se mit à sourire sadiquement.

- Tu n'as pas peur que je te tue pendant ton sommeil ? N'oublie pas que je suis un tueur psychopathe…

Elle lui sourit perversement, à son tour.

- Si tous les tueurs psychopathes étaient comme toi, ça ne serait pas si terrible de se faire assassiner… Mais si tu l'intention de me tuer, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Heero la regarda bizarrement, avant de sourire davantage. Elle s'amusait à le provoquer… Il voulait voir jusqu'à quel point elle allait le provoquer.

- Tu veux choisir la manière dont tu vas mourir ?

Elle sourit encore plus elle aussi.

- Non… Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Il se mit à rire froidement. Cette fille était folle…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le torse là où il n'avait pas de bandages. Il arrêta de rire et frissonna, malgré lui.

- Tu oublie que je suis bless

- Un pilote de gundam de ta classe serait arrêté par ce détail ? Ou bien aurais-tu peur ?

Elle s'approcha encore plus et l'embrassa. Il se laissa faire, pris au dépourvu. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas-là… Et puis, est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ?? Ce n'était pas désagréable, alors sans réfléchir, il laissa la langue étrangère venir caresser la sienne avec douceur. Elle arrêta de l'embrasser et lui sourit tendrement.

- Je suis sûr que non… Mais tu as raison. Tu es blessé et il est hors de question que tu me tue ou que tu fasses des efforts physiques, pour le moment.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et remonta bien la couverture sur Heero avant de retourner de son côté. Elle s'installa bien sur son oreiller et lui sourit, avant de fermer les yeux. Il la regarda une seconde avant de regarder dehors. Elle était sérieuse ??? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle essayait de le déstabiliser ? En tous cas, ça avait bien marché dans ce sens… Mais il ne lui montrerait pas. Ou bien peut-être qu'elle n'avait fait que jouer, comme lui. Il n'était pas dans ses plans de la tuer, pour l'instant. Que ce soit un jeu ou non, elle avait gagné cette manche. Pas étonnant. Il ne connaissait rien au sexe, ni à la séduction. Mais la prochaine fois, elle ne le prendrait pas au dépourvu.

Il ouvrit son livre sur Heero Yuy, premier du nom et commença à lire. C'était quand même étonnant qu'elle ait ramené exactement ce livre-là et pas un autre… Mais ce n'était pas forcément volontaire. Il lut toute l'après-midi, pris par son livre. Il était encore en train de lire, quand elle se réveilla. Il lui jeta un vague coup d'œil, avant de se replonger dans sa passionnante (s'étouffe Passionnante !??? Heero : Oui, pourquoi ? Moi : se calme Il est pas humain !!) lecture. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris en constatant qu'il en avait lu 1/5.

- … Ca t'intéresse vraiment ??

- Hn.

- Et tu comprend ce que tu lis ??

- Hn.

- … T'es surhumain !! Moi, au bout de 3 pages, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Hn.

- Tu t'en fous de ce que je dis ?

- Hn.

- -- Je vois. Bon, je vais te laisser lire en paix, Angel et aller prendre une douche…

Il lu jusqu'à l'heure de manger et elle eut même du mal à le faire lâcher son livre, pour qu'il puisse manger. Il voulu reprendre son livre après, mais…

- Non, attend !!!

- Quoi ?

- Je dois refaire tes bandages. Si tu reprends ce livre, ça va être la guerre pour te le faire lâcher !

- Je peux refaire mes bandages seul.

- Mais c'est plus compliqu ! Laisses-moi t'aider… Ce sera plus simple.

- Hn…

- Tu devrais essayer de parler à Cali !!

- … Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que tu grognes comme elle. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez communiquer tous les deux…

- Hn……..

Elle éclata de rire en allant chercher ce qu'il fallait pour refaire les bandages. Elle les refit, en en profitant bien pour toucher le torse musclé de Heero, malgré que celui-ci lui disait de se dépêcher. Il s'empressa de continuer de lire jusqu'au soir.

- Angel, il est 20h. Arrêtes de lire et dors…

- Hn.

- Angel ! Tu m'écoutes ??

- Hn.

- Lire doit te rendre sourd… Je t'ai dit de poser ce livre et de dormir.

- Hn.

- J'ai compris !

Il referma le livre en se souvenant du numéro de page et daigna enfin la regarder.

- T'as compris quoi ?

- Ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu dormes.

- Approches une seringue de moi et tu es morte.

- Non, je ne pensais pas à cette solution-là… Mais plutôt à celle-ci !

Elle lui prit le livre des mains et il la fusilla du regard.

- Pourquoi tu as pris ce livre ?

- Pour que tu dormes ! Je te le rendrais demain !

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne lirais pas que je dormirais.

- Oui, mais si tu lis, c'est clair que tu ne dormiras pas !

Cette fille l'énervait. Elle se permettait de lui donner des ordres. D'accord, il devait être coopératif. Mais là, elle l'avait provoqu !

- Je dormirais si je veux.

- Ce n'est pas en faisant une nuit blanche que tu guériras plus vite.

- Rends-moi ce livre.

- Il n'est pas à toi.

- Je sais, mais je te le rendrais, une fois que je l'aurais fini.

- Je te le rendrais demain.

- Non. Ce soir.

- Pas question, tu vas lire.

- Pas forcément. Rends-le moi.

- J'ai dis demain.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant à qui tu donnes un ordre. Rends-moi ce livre ou je le récupérerais moi-même…

Il prit un air menaçant et elle frissonna, avant de sourire.

- Ah oui ? Comment ?

- J'ai plusieurs options. Soit, je tue.

- Non, tu connais la condition… Et c'est hors de question, pour l'instant.

- Soit, je t'assommes.

- Un peu brutal, non ? Et tu ne dois pas faire d'efforts physiques…

- Ca ne nécessite aucun effort physique… Il me suffirais…

Et si il essayait de séduire ? Chacun son tour. Il se rapprocha d'elle et toucha son cou, doucement. Elle frissonna.

- D'appuyer sur un point de ton cou…

Il lui caressa doucement le cou jusqu'à l'endroit. Elle soupira et il sourit encore plus en voyant que ça marchait. Il continua d'un ton plus bas, en s'approchant plus.

- Et tu serais partie pour dormir un bon moment…

Il continua de lui caresser la peau du bout du doigt en allant jusqu'à son épaule.

- Mais je pourrais aussi bien te tuer comme ça, si je le voulais.

Elle re-soupira. Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contre elle.

- Mais j'ai une meilleur idée pour récupérer le livre…

- Ha oui ?

- Hn… Celle-là.

Il l'embrassa, après une légère hésitation. Timidement d'abord puis, il recommença avec un peu plus d'assurance. Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou et le poussa, par la même occasion, à approfondir le baiser. Ce qu'il fit, en lui caressant les lèvres du bout de langue. Elle lui permit le passage, en gémissant et il lui caressa un peu, doucement, la langue, pour se familiariser, avant d'oser y aller plus franchement. Il aimait bien embrasser… Il passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre derrière sa nuque, avant de poursuivre le baiser encore plus passionnément. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à qu'il ait besoin de respirer et récupéra le livre, en quittant ses lèvres. Elle était à bout de souffle.

- Wouah !!! Je crois que… Je vais te piquer… ton bouquin plus souvent…

- Hn.

- C'est peut-être vrai que les hommes pas bavards sont doués pour certains autres modes de communications…

- Hn.

Elle se mit à rire. Il rejoignit son côté, sans oublier de glisser le livre sous son oreiller et se mit dos à elle.

- Bonne nuit ! Là, c'est clair que je vais faire de jolis rêves avec des lapins bleus qui cours dans de vertes prairies et des papillons qui butine les jolis fleurs…

- Hn…

Il semblait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien, d'après ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce n'était peut-être pas si compliqué que ça le sexe, finalement… Il était chamboulé, d'accord, mais pas autant que la première fois… Il avait le contrôle de la situation, cette fois et il avait gagné cette manche-là. Il se sentait bizarre, euphorique et il avait envie de sourire. Il ne comprenait pas bien cette état, mais il était bien, heureux… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était heureux. Il s'endormit rapidement, toujours sur ses gardes, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui quand il dormait.

**Tsuzuku** O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Pas le courage d'écrire un délire de fin… A cause d'un coup de soleil maléfique absorbeur d'énergie vitale…-- (Non, je n'ai rien fumé, mais je suis KO, par contre. Ouinnnn ! Je hais les coups de soleil !!!)

Reviews, onegai ?

A pluuuus !!!


	4. Se brûler les ailes 4

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni est à moi… Qui est Oni ? Vous verrez !

**Couple** : Surprise-surprise !!!! Aller, Un indice… Heero/??? Vous devriez pouvoir deviner maintenant… lol

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

**Réponses reviews** :

**Onarluca **: Merci de ta review !! Voilà la suite… A plus !!!

**Mademoiselle Sora** : Heero est troublant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pas touche à mon cœur en sucre… Moi, je toucherais pas à Duo. J'étais dans un état comment dire… En manque de tendresse, en écrivant cette fic… En manque de Heero, même. Donc je suppose que ce n'est pas si étrange que ça que ça te fasse cet effet, vu l'effet dans lequel j'étais en l'écrivant… Et pour le lemon, il est déjà écrit un peu plus loin… Hehehehe ! #regard pervers# Et il est bien chaud, comme il faut… Hehehehe !! Hum… Et le romantisme y est aussi… Bisous !!! A pluuuuus !!

**Moon cat 22 **: C'est vrai que Heero qui agit comme ça, c'est WOUAAH !!! Et la suite est là… Merci de ta review !!! A pluus !

**Deedo elfe démone** : Le truc de la machine à laver ? Moi aussi, ça m'a fait penser à ça en l'écrivant… lol

Viiii… Quel baiser… Hum… #dans la lune à ce souvenir# Je l'ai bien réussi celui-l ! Heero qui prend les commandes, c'est plus que « R ! », c'est « RRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!! » même… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? lol Mais je suis sûr que Trowa sait bien embrassé aussi…

Mon coup de soleil est passé, j'en suis à la mue et au bronzage… Yes !

Merci de tes encouragements !!! A plus !

**Siria Black** : Je suis contente de savoir que ça te plaise finalement… C'est vrai que le début est un peu dark, mais ça va en s'améliorant. Heureusement… C'est difficile de faire beaucoup plus noir que le premier chapitre !'' Voilà la suite !!! Merci de ta review et d'avoir continué à lire même si tu accrochais pas vraiment… A plus !!

**Squallinou** : C'est fou ce qu'un livre peut entraîner comme situation intéressante… Je verrais les livres différemment, maintenant ! lol Maintenant, il fait plus vraiment chaud… (Ouin, va y avoir de la pluie. J'aime pas la pluie…) Donc lire un chapitre comme ça, ça réchauffera ! Héhéh ! La suite est là, prête à être lu… Bien évoluer, c'est vite dit. Pour l'instant, ça va… Mais ça va se noircir. Snif… #Triste au souvenir de l'écriture de ces sombres chapitres# Mais bon, ça se finit bien et les choses s'arrangent… Donc ça évolue bien, en fin de compte ! Très bien, même… #grand sourire en pensant à tout ce que je vais pouvoir écrire de kawai et hentaï, puisque j'ai passé le cap triste de la fic# Humm… Oui. Merci de ta review !! Bisous !! A plus !!

**Misao girl** : La séance de baisers… Rrrrrrrrrrrr… Euh… Je m'égare ! mais c'est vrai qu'elle est très Rrrrrrrrr ! Merci de ta review ! Bisous !! A plus !

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O

**Chapitre 4**

Une autre semaine passa et il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de cette fille… Ni même si elle était vraiment son amie. Elle l'appelait toujours Angel et n'avait pas montré le moindre autre signe qu'elle connaissait son nom. Le livre devait être le hasard… Livre qu'il avait d'ailleurs fini en 3 jours. Il aimait bien ce livre. Il venait d'en terminer un deuxième sur le pourquoi politique de la guerre. Entre la vérité et ce qu'il y a de marqué dans les livres, il y a parfois de grandes différences… Ce livre-là en était le parfait exemple. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, même si ce qu'elle lui avait dit pouvait être vrai, pourquoi elle était prête à mourir pour lui… Prête à l'aider, c'est une chose, mais prête à mourir, en est une autre… Et elle ne lui répondait jamais.

D'ailleurs, elle lui piquait souvent ses bouquins… Juste pour qu'il l'embrasse, c'était énervant. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, il aimait bien les baisers. Ils disputaient souvent… Pour des détails. Elle le provoquait et comme il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne plus d'autorité sur lui qu'il ne lui en accordait, il défendait ses droits. Et ça se terminait toujours sur le même terrain, bien qu'il n'aille jamais plus loin. Soit, il gagnait, soit elle gagnait. C'était tour à tour… Mais il ne se faisait pas battre facilement, pour autant. La séduction était un jeu TRES intéressant… Il en avait raté des choses, mais il pouvait encore les apprendre.

Ses blessures étaient quasiment guéri, ce qui avait beaucoup étonné la fille. Il n'avait presque plus de bandage… Il avait l'autorisation officiel de se lever. Elle lui avait donné hier et il avait fait une visite, pas de la maison, mais du manoir sur deux étages avec elle et Cali. Il continuait de se méfier du chien, mais c'était la seule condition qu'elle lui avait donné pour qu'il puisse se balader librement. Elle avait toujours avoir peur qu'il se barre… Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle le retiendrait prisonnier ici contre sa volont ? Peut-être… Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Au moindre danger, il allait prendre la poudre d'escampette et bye bye ! Bref, il avait visité la maison… Très grandes, très joli, très ancienne, très poussiéreuse. Et aujourd'hui, il avait vérifié, alors qu'il n'était qu'avec Cali qui le regardait bizarrement (Je la comprend. Pauvre chienne. Elle comprenait rien à ce qu'il faisait…), si il y avait des micros, caméra, fils suspects ou autres… La maison n'était apparemment pas surveillé.

Vers midi, elle l'avait tiré par la main, sans lui faire de mal vers la cuisine. Elle était vraiment bien dressée… (Vérifier toutes la maison, en une matinée… C'est puissant, non ? lol)

- Tu l'a ramen ! C'est bien, Cali…

Elle caressa son chien, qui s'assis à côté de la table.

- Elle n'a pas l'air si mal dressée que ça.

- Ce n'est pas qu'elle est mal dressée, c'est qu'elle n'est pas faite pour le boulot que Oz lui demande… Parce que je lui ai appris plein de chose et elle le faisait sans problème ! Alors que ce que Oz lui demandait, elle refusait catégoriquement de le faire ! Assied-toi, Angel…

- Hn. Je vois.

Il s'assit à table et elle le servit. Il ne se baladait pas qu'en spandex, mais avait ses baskets, qui avait survécu miraculeusement, au pied. Et elle lui avait donné un vieux T-shirt noir à l'origine complètement passé, un peu trop grand pour lui et qui était dans un tel état qu'on pouvait se demander ce qui lui était arrivé… Mais Heero n'était pas du genre à se plaindre.

- Tu t'es bien promen ?

- Je suis prisonnier ?

Elle le regarda, surprise.

- … Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Parce que tu fais en sortes que je ne puisse pas partir. Si je voulais partir, tu me laisserais faire ?

- Je te laisserais partir quand tu seras complètement guéris… Pas avant. Je ne peux t'aider à échapper à Oz, je ne ferais que te gêner. Tu ne m'accepterais pas avec toi, de toutes façon… Alors je t'aide comme je le peux, maintenant.

- Pourquoi Cali doit rester avec moi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te rechercher dans toutes la maison… Elle est immense. Elle est dressé pour te ramener ici si je l'appelle.

- Si tu l'appelles ? Comment ?

- Avec ça…

Elle lui montra un sifflet à ultra-son, au bout d'une ficelle.

- Et puis, imagine que tu n'ailles pas bien ou que tu fasses un malaise ? Comment je le saurais si Cali ne me préviens pas ?

- Je sais me débrouiller seul.

- Je sais… Mais je te le laisserais pas prendre de risque pour autant. Et elle est aussi chargée de t'empêcher de te barrer…

- Je m'en serais douté.

- Mais tu n'es pas prisonnier ici !

- Ah oui ? Si je te disais que je veux partir, maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Elle eut soudain l'air triste. Heero en fut malheureux, sans en comprendre la raison… D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie de partir non plus… Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Je t'en prie, ne me dis que tu veux partir, maintenant… Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de te retenir, mais attend un peu ! Au moins que tes blessures soient entièrement guéries.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je partes ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- …

- Pourquoi es-tu prête à mourir pour moi ?

- Si jamais je te le disais, tu ne comprendrais pas…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Non, mais je ne peux pas te le dire…

- J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu me retiens ici.

- Oui, mais… Je ne peux te le dire…

- Très bien. Mais je reviendrais à la charge…

- Je m'en doute.

Elle leur servit à manger et s'assit à table, mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Ils mangèrent dans le silence et Heero repartit aussitôt, Cali toujours avec lui, après avoir aidé en essuyant la vaisselle. (Ben, vi… Il sait se rendre utile…) Il alla se réfugier dans la chambre et s'appuya à la fenêtre ouverte, en regardant dehors. Il se sentait un peu triste. Ses amis lui manquaient, il était triste qu'elle soit triste et il était triste à l'idée qu'il devrait partir… Pourtant il avait envie de les revoir ! Ca fait 4 semaines, maintenant… Pourquoi donc avait-il envie de rester avec elle, alors qu'il ne savait toujours pas si c'était son ennemi ou non ? Pourquoi son humeur dépendait de celle de cette fille ? Il ne comprenait pas… Soudain, une balle lui frôla la tête et il jeta au sol, avant de se redresser un peu pour regarder dehors. Il aperçut des soldats… Comment avait-il su qu'ils étaient ici ? Est-ce que c'était elle qui leur avait dit ? Il ne savait pas, mais il se sentait trahi rien qu'à cette idée… Sans raison, encore une fois. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière, afin de sortir pour aller le plus loin possible de cette maison… Mais il ne voulait pas partir sans savoir. C'était fou, mais il devait savoir… Il se rua à la cuisine.

- Angel… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? Pourquoi tu es blessé à la joue ??

- Oz nous a repér !

- Quoi !? Oh noooon !!! Il faut partir tout de suite !!

Elle voulu sortir de la cuisine, mais il lui retint le poignet.

- Comment ils ont su ?

- Le général de la base où tu étais savait que j'avais hérité de cette maison et qu'elle était dans la région… Mais je ne pensais qu'il le dirait !! Il n'avait pas le droit !! Je suis sa… Il n'avait pas le droit de me trahir !

- Donc ce n'est pas toi qui leur a dit ?

- Non !!! Bien sûr que non !!! Si je t'ai sauvé, ce n'est pas pour te ramener là-bas, après !!

Il hocha la tête. Il la croyait… Peut-être faisait-il une erreur, mais elle avait l'air sincère et il voulait la croire. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle disait la vérité, celui qui lui permettait de prendre les décisions rapides. Il ne l'avait jamais trompé.

- Tu es sa quoi ?

- Pas le temps de parler de ça ! Il faut partir immédiatement !!

Elle attrapa le poignet de Heero et fonça, son chien qui la suivait de près derrière.

- Où tu vas ??

- Il sait peut-être que j'ai cette maison, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il y a un passage secret qui débouche à plusieurs kilomètre d'ici !

- Tu es sûr qu'il est fiable, ce passage ?

- Oui !! De toutes façon, on a pas le choix. La maison doit être encerclé. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui… Et moi non plus.

Elle se dirigea vers la cave, sans lâcher Heero. Ils arrivèrent à la cave en évitant les soldats qui passaient.

- Et maintenant ?

- Il faut pousser une des briques du mur… Celle-là.

Elle lui montra une brique et appuya dessus. Aussitôt, le mur s'ouvrit en révélant un tunnel souterrain plutôt sombre et humide.

- Tu suis le chemin jusqu'au bout… C'est solide, je ne pense pas que t'auras de problème.

- … Et toi ?

Elle lui sourit tristement.

- Il faut qu'il trouve quelqu'un ou il se doutera de quelque chose. Et il est probablement venu avec les soldats… Il n'est pas bête, il doit se douter qu'il y a ce genre passage secret. Il ne faut pas qu'il trouve le passage, pas avant que tu ais eu le temps de partir assez loin. Emmènes Cali avec toi.

- Il pourrait te faire parler…

- Non, jamais je leur dirais… J'ai une excellent raison de pas vouloir dire où tu es. Et il n'emmène pas de sérum de vérité avec eux… Donc tu seras déjà loin quand il trouveront ce chemin.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, avant d'accepter.

- Ok, mais fais attention.

- T'inquiètes pas pour moi !! Ca va aller ! Cali, tu restes avec lui et tu lui obéis comme à moi. Et tu le protèges bien !

Elle caressa la chienne, donna le sifflet à Heero, lui sourit et sortit de la cave. Cali regarda sa maîtresse partir en jappant et s'assit en regardant Heero. Il la regarda et regarda vers le passage, en soupirant. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de la laisser se faire prendre pour lui ?? Surtout qu'elle risquait gros, même en étant un simple soldat, alors si elle avait un lien avec le général… Il la tuerait sûrement. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Il se sentait mal rien qu'à cette idée. Il décida d'aller la chercher, quitte à se faire reprendre… Au moins, il aurait tenté quelque chose.

- On va chercher ta maîtresse, Cali ! Pas question de laisser ici.

Il mit à genoux devant le chien et lui caressa la tête.

- Tu peux la retrouver ??

Elle aboya positivement (Va savoir comment Heero sait si c'est positif ou négatif… LOL) et se leva, en faisant un léchouille à Heero. Il se releva, ré-appuya sur la pierre, pour refermer le passage et la suivi… Il tomba sur deux soldats, mais les pauvres types n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec la nuque brisée et égorgé par un chien. Heero et Cali se frayèrent un chemin comme ça, (Ben, elle va être propre la maison… lolll) jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur un petit groupe de soldats (3… Un pour chaque.), qui tenait la fille.

- Angel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous l ???

- Je suis venu te chercher.

- Héhéhéh ! On a de la chance… On va attraper les deux poissons !!!

- On va peut-être avoir une promotion ??

- Si vous avez une promotion, ce sera en enfer.

Heero se jeta sur un des mecs, pendant que Cali s'occupait d'un autre et la fille, du dernier. Il s'en débarrassèrent rapidement.

- Mais t'es dingue ! Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

- Je sais, je suis barjot, mais il était hors de question que je parte sans toi.

- Et si on se fait prendre ??

- On se fera pas prendre !

Elle se mit à rire, en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Je t'adore, Angel !!!

Il lui sourit, elle le lâcha et il lui prit la main pour le chemin inverse… Qui fut tout aussi propre qu'à l'aller. Il arrivèrent dans la cave et prirent le passage tous les 3. Quand ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, le général et les soldats venaient tout juste de trouver le passage. (Mais c'est grillé pour eux LOL)

**Tsuzuku** O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Fini les vacances gratuites dans le beau manoir (Vacances, amour et manoir… lol)… Il faut repartir, parce que Oz le cherche toujours, ainsi que la fille. Mais bon, ça n'empêchera pas la romance… Héhéhéh !!! #sourire coquin#

Reviews, onegai ?

A pluuuus !!!


	5. Se brûler les ailes 5

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni est à moi… Qui est Oni ? Vous verrez !

**Couple** : Surprise-surprise !!!! Aller, Un indice… Heero/??? Vous devriez pouvoir deviner maintenant… lol

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

**Réponses reviews** :

**Onarluca **: Merci de ta review !! Elle me fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite… A plus !!!

**Misao girl** : Quel prince charmant, Heero… On voudrait toutes être sauvés par lui !! Ce n'est pas de l'avoir sauvé qu'il va regretter… C'est tout autre chose. Ah, mon pauvre Heero… Mais il va survivre ! C'est le meilleur, Heero, après tout… mais pour l'instant, place à la romance… Rrrrrrr !!! Bisous !! A plus !!

**Deedo elfe démone** : Viiiii, sont trop mignon… Heero amoureux, c'est très kawai ! Voilà la suite de leur épopée… (Parce que pour être ensembles, ils vont ramer dur !!! Hehehehe ! #rire sadique#) Merci de ta review ! A plus !!!

**Moon cat 22 **: Heero qui se métamorphose, c'est ça… La chenille devient papillon !! (Oh la… Je deviens poête !') Un Heero comme ça, c'est clair que c'est encore plus attirant qu'en temps normal… Là, t'as envie de lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser !! Et pas que de l'embrasser d'ailleurs… (En tous cas, c'est que ça me fait !'''') Vive l'amour ! Merci de tes encouragements, je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise… Voilà la suite !! Bisous !! A plus !!

**Siria Black** : Hehehe ! Oui, l'action commence… Et pas que l'action avec Oz ! (Le premier lemon est dans ce chapitre !!) Ca pour être accros, il l'est… Complètement même, jusqu'au bout des cheveux !! Voilà la suite !!! A plus !!

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O

**Chapitre 5**

Ca faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient dans une forêt où il allait bientôt faire nuit noire…

- T'es sûr que tu sais où on va ?

- Oui ! Ca fait 3 fois que tu me le demandes, Angel…

- Je te le demande car j'ai un doute.

- Allons, fais-moi confiance…

- Une petite maison forestière, à bonne distance de la sortie du passage souterrain, camouflé par les arbres… Tu es sûr qu'il ne la connaît pas ?

- Non. C'est là que je vais quand je ne veux que personne ne sache où je suis…

Il la regarda un peu moqueur.

- T'es si célèbre que ça ?

- Te moque pas de moi !! Mais à cause de… ce lien avec le général, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux. Alors quand j'en ai marre, je met les voile discrètement et je vais au manoir, je prend le passage secret et je vais ici… Quand je reviens, c'est comme-ci j'avais subit un attentat, mais bon…'

- Hn…

- Tu dois te demander qui je suis à la fin…

- Oui.

- Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je te le dirais quand on sera arriv

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Parce que si jamais tu veux me tuer après, un lit c'est plus confortable qu'en pleine nature… Et je déteste les sales bestioles qui y a dans la nature !!

Il ne dit rien. Ok, il avait choisi de lui faire confiance, mais il ne savait toujours pas si elle était sérieuse ou non, à propos de ça…

Ils continuèrent le chemin pendant un moment, quand elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala par-terre.

- Ca va ??

- Oui, oui… Fichus racines !

Il l'aida à se relever, en la prenant par les épaules. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur.

- Tu t'es fais mal ?

- Non, c'est rien…

Ils se remirent en marche et arrivèrent à la fameuse maison, peu de temps après. Elle alluma un générateur à l'arrière de la maison et ils entrèrent.

- Il fait plus chaud ici… Je commençais à être un morceau de glace ambulant !!

Elle l'alluma la lumière et se laissa tomber sur un canapé, Cali à ses pieds, pendant que Heero inspectait l'intérieur de la maison. Il y avait un coin cuisine, un canapé au milieu de la pièce, un meuble et un tas de trucs posé dans un coin de la pièce, dans la pièce principale. Il y avait deux autres pièces, une chambre et une salle de bain assez rudimentaire. Quand il eut visité toute la maison (Ce qui ne doit pas lui prendre bien longtemps… lol), il revint vers elle.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Tous les mois ou tous les deux semaines, au pire. J'y restes 2-3 jours…

Il la regarda vraiment depuis qu'ils étaient rentré et s'aperçut qu'elle était pale.

- Ca va pas ?

- Si, si…

Il s'approcha et s'aperçut qu'elle était blessé à l'épaule.

- T'es blessée !

- C'est rien…

- T'as une trousse de secours ?

- Dans la salle de bain…

Il alla la chercher et s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Il déchira la manche de son T-shirt et regarda la blessure, en grognant. Cali regardait la scène en jappant.

- Beurk ! C'est moche…

- Hn...

Il sortit des compresses et du désinfectants de la trousse et commença à nettoyer sa blessure.

- AAAAAIIIIIEEEE !!!! Putain, ça fait mal !!!!

Cali sursauta, en regardant sa maîtresse avec inquiétude. Heero se demanda une seconde si elle n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge…

- Mais non…

- Oh que si !!! AAAIIIE !!!

Cali re-sursauta, en jappant. Il détacha le tablier qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé depuis qu'elle était partit et lui donna.

- Mords-le.

- Ca me fera pas moins mal…

- Mais tu ne me rendra pas sourd.

- Désolé…'''

- Pas grave.

Elle mordit avec force le pauvre et innocent tablier pendant que Heero finissait de nettoyer la blessure.

- Hn…

- Quoi ???

- Il faut enlever la balle.

- QUOI !? Oh noooon…

- Si.

- Assommes-moi !!

- Pas besoin…

Il se leva pour aller chercher un couteau, pendant qu'elle stressait à mort. Lorsqu'il trouva son bonheur, il revint vers le canapé, où Cali le regarda avec un peu de méfiance.

- Elle se méfie.

- Je la comprend ! Tu ressembles vraiment à un tueur psychopathe, là… Heureusement que t'as pas ton regard polaire ou tu me ferais peur !

Il la regarda avec un air amusé.

- Et ça l'amuse…' Cali, va dans la chambre et restes-y tant qu'on ne t'appelles pas. D'accord ?

Cali fit une léchouille d'encouragement à la fille et se leva en lançant un « T'as pas intérêt à faire de mal à ma maîtresse !! » à Heero, avant d'aller dans la chambre. Il se rassit et elle le regarda pas rassuré.

- Ce sera pas long…

Il désinfecta la lame du couteau et la regarda.

- T'inquiètes pas. Ne bouges surtout pas et ça ira…

Elle hocha la tête, en mordant son tablier et en serrant les poings. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et commença l'opération. Il l'observa, tout en récupérant la balle et se dit qu'elle était courageuse.

- Je l'ai.

Elle respira à nouveau. Elle avait retenu sa respiration, en se bloquant pendant l'opération.

- Je DETESTE me faire tirer dessus !!!

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable. Tu vois que ce n'était pas si dur…

- Mouais…

Elle s'évanouit dans les bras à Heero. Il la regarda, attendri et lui banda l'épaule. Puis, il la prit dans ses bras, pour aller la coucher (Ouuuuuhhhhh… gaga. Souris niaisement) en lui enlevant ses chaussures, sous l'air inquiet de Cali. Heero lui fit une caresse et la rassura. Il rangea ce qu'il y avait sur le canapé et jeta ce qu'il y avait à jeter, avant de la rejoindre, en retirant aussi ses chaussures.(On s'en fout de ce détail, mais il compte pour moi…') Il la regarda et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, sans trop savoir pourquoi… Parce qu'il en avait envie. Il l'aimait bien, cette fille même si il ne connaissait pas son nom. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait ces sentiments, ces envies et ces réactions avec elle. Il n'avait jamais réagit comme ça avec personne… C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Et puis, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

Flash back

Duo rentrait à la planque, tout souriant, en chantonnant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore, Maxwell ?

- J'ai rencontré une fille… Je vais passer la journée avec elle, demain !

- Qui est cette fille ?

- Ah, Heero !! Cette fille, c'est une merveille… Elle est belle, blonde avec les yeux verts, magnifique !! Et en plus, elle a l'air intelligente ! Elle fait des études littéraires…

- Son nom.

- Ah… Alicia Cygalo !

- Hn.

- Tu vas vérifier que ce n'est pas une espionne d'Oz ?

- Oui. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu décides de sortir avec une fille sans savoir qui elle est ?

- Je suis amoureux !!

Heero le regarda, surpris.

- Amoureux ?

- Oui !! C'est super !!

Le soir, Heero repensa à ce que Duo avait dit. L'américain arriva d'avoir pris sa douche à ce moment-là.

- Duo.

- Oui, Heero ?

- C'est quoi être amoureux ?

Duo regarda le japonais, un peu surpris.

- Tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?

- Non, pas concrètement.

- Bah… Etre amoureux, c'est… Comment dire…

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, après avoir été chercher sa brosse. Il commença à se brosser les cheveux.

- C'est… Etre attiré par quelqu'un. Aimer être avec cette personne… C'est très passionnelle. (Help ! Je sais pas comment dire !!) Mais y a différente manière d'aimer. Y a l'attirance physique, avoir envie de coucher avec elle et quelque fois, ça se limite à ça. Y aussi l'attirance physique et avoir un peu de sentiments, vouloir rester un peu avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'on en ai marre. Ou bien, quand on doit la quitter, on est triste un tout petit peu ou parfois pas du tout… Mais en tous cas, on ne souffres pas longtemps du manque. Et puis, y a l'amour avec un grand A. Le grand amour… Celui qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie. Personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré… Mais je pense que quand on aime quelqu'un comme ça, on est prêt à tout pour lui. On ne veut pas le quitter, on veut le protéger. Quand on est pas avec lui, on est pas bien, on est malheureux. On aime tout en lui, même ses défauts. On pense à lui énormément. Ca doit être quelque chose de génial… Ca doit rendre très heureux, mais si on perd cette personne, ça doit être terrible, on doit très malheureux. Enfin, je sais pas… Je suppose, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit et ce que j'ai entendu. Mais cette amour-là doit être bien plus long que les autres. (Parler d'amour quand on ne sais pas grand chose dessus… C'est TRES compliqué.') Tu comprend ce que je veux dire ?

- Hn. C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de sortir avec une fille sans réfléchir, encore une fois ?

- Oui ! L'amour rend aveugle, à ce qu'on dit.

- Donc c'est une mauvaise chose d'être amoureux…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Si ça rend irresponsable, je ne vois pas où est l'intérêt.

- Ah lala… Un jour, faudrait que tu m'expliques ta manière de voir les choses, Heero ! Mais c'est parce que tu sais pas ce que c'est… C'est génial d'être amoureux ! Un jour, je suis que tu tomberas amoureux, toi aussi… Et là, tu comprendras.

Heero lui lança un regard douteux avant de se coucher, pendant que Duo finissait de se préparer pour se coucher.

Fin du flash back

C'est vrai qu'il ne comprenait pas à ce moment-là, mais maintenant, il comprenait. Duo avait raison… Alors, c'était ça être amoureux ? Ce n'était pas si mal, après tout… Mais comment était-il amoureux ? Il était attiré physiquement par elle… Mais il aimait aussi sa manière d'être, de se comporter. Il avait eu peur de la perdre au manoir, ça le rendait triste de la laisser là-bas. Ca lui semblait même impossible… Est-ce que c'était ça le grand amour ? Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, il aimait être amoureux…

- Si y a des gens qui approche de la maison, réveilles-nous, mais n'aboie pas. D'accord, Cali ?

Elle lui un petit ouaf et se recoucha par-terre.

Il s'allongea contre la fille, sans oser la prendre dans ses bras et s'endormit en se disant qu'il aimait l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla sur le dos, deux bras lui entourant la taille et quelqu'un à moitié couché sur lui. Lui-même avait entouré sa taille et la tenait serrée contre lui. Il avait bien dormi… Il regarda l'heure sur la montre de son inconnue. 6h. Il allait falloir qu'ils repartent. Il voulu se lever pour voir si il y avait quelque chose à manger, mais il la réveilla.

- Angel…

- Ca va ?

- Oui ! J'ai bien dormi…

- On va bientôt partir. Il y a quelque chose à manger ?

- Oui… Mais j'ai pas trop faim, pour l'instant. En tous cas, pas cette faim-l

Elle lui fit un superbe sourire pervers.

- Je vois.

Elle le regarda un peu plus sérieusement.

- Tu veux toujours savoir qui je suis ?

- … Oui, mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est pas grave. Ca n'a plus autant d'importance…

C'est fou comme être amoureux lui faisait voir les choses d'une autre manière…

Elle le regarda, surprise.

- Vraiment ?? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Tu étais sérieuse en parlant de te faire l'amour avant de te tuer ?

- Bah, j'ai dis ça car j'étais sûr que tu aurais mal pris qui j'étais… Mais sur le fait de coucher avec toi, j'en ai vraiment envie.

- Hn…

- Il veut dire quoi ce « Hn » exactement ? Il ressemble à un « hn » pervers…

- S'en ai un.

- Oh oh… Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

Il l'embrassa, en prenant le dessus avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase. Elle répondit au baiser, en passant ses bras dans son dos. Elle les remonta doucement jusqu'au cou de Heero et à ses cheveux, qu'elle caressa. Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos et il l'embrassa encore plus passionnément. Quand il arrêta de l'embrasser, il la regarda avec un lueur (Sauvage ? Rrrrrrr) tendre dans le regard.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui… Mais.

- Mais quoi ?

- Bah, euh… Comment dire ? J'ai jamais fais l'amour… J'ai déjà flirté, mais j'ai jamais été jusque là.

Elle le regarda avec un peu d'appréhension.

- Moi non plus.

- Ah ??

- Mais rien nous empêche de le faire… Si tu le veux.

- … Oui, mais j'ai… Un peu peur.

- Fais-moi confiance. Je ferais attention… Si ça va pas, on arrêtera.

- D'accord. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il lui sourit et recommença à l'embrasser, en lui caressant les hanches, en remontant vers sa poitrine, timidement. Il lui embrassa le cou, délicatement, par petits bisous. Elle soupira, quand il lui lécha le cou avec le bout de la langue. Puis, il lui suça tendrement la peau du cou, lui arrachant un autre soupir. Il lui caressa la poitrine doucement, en passant la main sous son T-shirt, pendant qu'elle lui virait son T-shirt trop grand pour pouvoir lui caresser le dos sans problème. Heero lui enleva, à son tour, son T-shirt en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal à l'épaule et lui caressa la poitrine un peu plus vigoureusement avant de lui virer son soutient-gorge, pour lui embrasser les seins. Il osa lui lécher la poitrine, lorsqu'elle gémit. Elle lui serra le dos, pour rapprocher de lui. Il en profita pour lui caresser le dos et les fesses, à travers ses vêtements. Ils continuèrent de se caresser partout, en virant les derniers vêtements qu'ils leur restaient. De plus en plus fougueusement et osé, en soupirant et gémissant. Quand elle lui demanda, il la pénétra doucement et franchement, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son dos, en se cabrant contre lui. Ils poussèrent un gémissement en même temps. Heero attendit un petit peu, avant de commencer à bouger doucement et un peu plus vite, au fur et à mesure qu'elle gémissait, en lui caressant les cheveux. Instinctivement, il resserra sa prise sur elle et lui embrassa le cou, en prenant un rythme plus fort. Elle se mit à murmurer son surnom, en gémissant plus fort et en bougeant son bassin au même rythme que Heero, en même temps. Elle cria son surnom quand elle atteint la cime du plaisir et qu'il se libéra en elle, en étouffant son cri en lui mordillant le cou. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, complètement épuisés et en sueur.

- Angel…

- Oni.

- Hein ?

- Demon en japonais. T'es mon démon… Oni.

- Oni… C'est joli ! Mais pourquoi démon ?

- Parce que je suis bien avec toi et que tu me rends faible… Mais j'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'être faible…

Elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Tu sais, Angel… Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'avais sauv ?

- Hn…

- Pourquoi je te protégeais et… tout ça…

- Hn…

- Et puis, je… Tu vas sûrement te moquer de moi, mais je suis tombé amoureuse de toi. Quand t'étais prisonnier… J'ai voulu te voir, parce que tu m'intriquait. Alors avec l'accord de… Du général, j'ai pu et… Ton regard. C'est ça qui m'a d'abord attiré chez toi. Et j'ai eu envie d'en savoir plus sur toi… Je regrette pas de t'avoir sauvé.

- Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi. Parce que… Je crois que je suis amoureux aussi.

- C'est vrai ??

- Hn…

- Angel !! Regardes-moi…

- Hn ?

Il la regarda et elle l'embrassa très passionnément et lui sourit d'un vrai sourire. Il sourit aussi, en se réinstallant contre son cœur. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, à profiter du moment présent, avant que Oni (Wouais ! Elle a un surnom aussi !) ne se décide à regarder sa montre.

- Bientôt 7h…

- Il va falloir y aller.

- Oui… Dommage, on est si bien !

Heero releva la tête.

- On aura d'autres moments…

- C'est drôle, non… Toi, c'est Angel, ange en anglais et Oni, démon en japonais.

Elle se mit à rire. Il aimait bien son rire… Il l'embrassa et s'assit.

- La douche marche ?

- Oui ! Mais je te préviens, y a que de l'eau froide…

- Ca ne me gêne pas.

Il se leva et récupéra ses affaires éparpillé dans la chambre, pendant que Oni le matait avec un grand sourire.

- T'as quel age ?

- 17 ans.

- T'as déjà un physique d'homme…

- Hn… Et toi ?

- 19 ans ! J'espère que la différence d'age te gêne pas…

- Absolument pas.

Il lui sourit et mit le cap sur la salle de bain, sous le regard perplexe de Cali. (Qu'est-ce que ma maîtresse à fait avec lui ??? MDR) Il prit une douche rapide, se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse, avant de la rejoindre. Elle était toujours dans le lit, sauf que la chienne était couché avec elle et se faisait caresser.

- Tu as refait tes bandages ?

- Plus besoin.

- Ha bon ?

Il souleva son T-shirt et elle vit qu'il ne lui restait plus que des cicatrices.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais, mais c'est extra !

Elle se leva du lit, prit ses vêtements qu'elle avait réuni et vint s'accrocher au cou à Heero pour l'embrasser.

- Je prend une douche, tu m'aides à refaire le bandage, on mange un truc et en route ?

- Ok.

- Je me dépêche. Les vivres sont rangés dans le coin cuisine…

- D'accord.

Elle se décrocha et fila prendre une douche rapide aussi. Il sortit de la chambre avec Cali et se mit à la recherche d'un truc rapide à manger. Oni le rejoignit 5 min plus tard, prête. Il l'aida à rebander son épaule, ils mangèrent un morceau tous les 3 et remirent les choses en place pour faire comme si ils n'étaient pas venu ici, avant de sortir.

- Bon, on peut y aller…

- Attend, Oni.

- Quoi ?

Il prit le sifflet qu'il avait autour du cou et lui donna.

- Tiens.

- Tu peux le garder…

- T'en a besoin.

- Je vais en racheter un autre ! Gardes-le… Je sais que c'est pas grand chose, mais je te le donne. En souvenir de moi…

- En souvenir ?

- Tu dois retourner avec les tiens, Angel… Tu dois bien avoir des amis ou de la famille, quelqu'un qui s'inquiètes pour toi. Il faut que tu retournes avec eux… Et je ne peux pas venir avec toi. J'ai un lien avec Oz… Ils me connaissent et vont me chercher. Si on reste ensemble, ils nous retrouveront plus facilement. Et puis, je doute que les autres pilotes m'acceptent…

Elle baissa la tête tristement et Heero réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Jamais J ne l'accepterait et les autres non plus. Ils penseraient plus que Oz lui a fait quelque chose, plutôt qu'il puisse être tombé amoureux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça… Pourtant, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il voulait rester avec elle… Ca le rendait triste, plus triste que jamais.

- Mais arrêtons de penser à ça ! On a encore un bout de chemin à faire tous les deux… Gardes le sifflet de Cali !

- Tu as raison et je ne veux qu'il t'arrives quoi que ce soit. Tu seras plus en sécurité loin de moi…

Elle lui repassa le sifflet autour de cou et l'embrassa. Elle lui prit la main, en lui souriant et ils partirent. Il lui sourit, bien décidé à chasser ces idées qui le rendait malheureux, de sa tête, pour le moment.

**Tsuzuku** O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Et un chapitre de plus… Ma petite fic avance bien !! Et la romance aussi… Rrrr !!! Quel beau couple, ils forment !! #mode « kawai »#

Reviews, onegai ?

A pluuuus !!!


	6. Se brûler les ailes 6

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni est à moi… Qui est Oni ? Vous verrez !

**Couple** : Surprise-surprise !!!! Aller, Un indice… Heero/??? Vous devriez pouvoir deviner maintenant… lol

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

**Réponses reviews** :

**Onarluca **: Merci de ta review !! Voilà la suite… A plus !!!

**Siria Black** : C'est la magie de l'Amour !! Il est aveugle, mais heureux ! C'est tout ce qui compte… Je veux que mon Cœur soit heureux… lol Enfin, c'est pas vraiment le mien dans cette fic, mais il est à moi quand même ! #grand sourire#  
#cherche le Soldat Parfait dans ma fic# En effet… Il est très loin !' Je crois qu'il a prit des vacances…

Merci de tes encouragements. voilà la suite… Avec une semaine de retard, mais j'ai préféré écrire Vœux et étoiles filantes tant que j'y arrivais… A plus !!

**Kiwidieu** : C'est vrai que c'est rare les hétéro… C'est dommage qu'il y en ai si peu. Je suis contente que ma fic ait attiré ton attention ! Merci de ta review ! A plus !!

**Moon cat 22 **: C'est vrai que Cali est drôle… lol   
Oh comment t'as devin que les prochains chapitres seraient tristes ? Enfin bon, ça se sent à 10 km à la ronde…'' Prépares ta boite de mouchoirs, parce que si t'es aussi sensible que moi, qui l'ait écrit et qui savait ce qui allait se passer, tu vas être une vrai fontaine… Mais bon, tout va s'arranger à la fin, promis ! Je déteste les fins négatives, ça me fait toujours pleurer… Merci de ta fidèlit ! Bisous !! A pluus !!

**Mademoiselle Sora** : Pas grave… Ca arrive. Oui, il est amoureux… YES ! En effet, trop dommage que les lemons ne te fasse plus d'effets, parce qu'il était chaud… Et aussi parce qu'il y en a un autre encore mieux dans ce chapitre. Mais je suis sûr que ça te reviendra un moment ou un autre… Quand au retour avec ses amis, je suis pas si pressé d'y être, moi… Parce que c'est pas vraiment heureux. Pas les retrouvailles, hein… Mais après les retrouvailles… Le choc de la séparation, pauvre ange, il va être malheureux ! Alicia, je l'avais oublié…'' Je verrais ça, j'avais pas pensé à ça ! Je verrais bien…''' Si tu veux, Duo peut tomber fou amoureux, comme Heero, d'une certaine Sora ? #clin d'œil# C'est vrai que Cali est très chou… Mais je préfère Heero, quand même !! lolll Bisous ! A plus !!

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O

**Chapitre 6**

Ils marchèrent toutes la journée et arrivèrent en ville, en fin d'après midi.

- On est ENFIN arrivé… J'en peux plus ! J'ai une faim monstre !!--

- Oui… Moi aussi.

- On fait quoi ?

- Je dois prévenir mes amis que je vais bien et savoir comment je peux les rejoindre.

- … On a pas d'argent ni pour téléphoner, ni pour manger ou même dormir quelque part. On va dormir o ?

- Dehors. On a pas le choix…

- On va se les geler !! Et merde…

Heero se mit à regarder autour de lui, pensif.

- Viens avec moi…

- O ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Trouver de l'argent.

- Comment !?

Il se mit à sourire sadiquement, en la prenant par la main.

- Angel, t'es cinglé… Tu risques de te faire prendre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais ce que je fais…

- Fais attention, Angel !

- Ca va aller, Oni… On ne va pas passer la nuit dehors.

Il l'embrassa et sortit de la ruelle sombre où ils étaient planqués. Il faisait nuit et les rues étaient presque désertes. Le moment idéal pour cambrioler un petit commerce. (J'en sais absolument rien… Mais je m'en fous ! C'est MOI l'auteur, c'est MOI qui décide…) Il s'approcha de la boutique, vérifia les alentours et força la porte, après avoir neutraliser l'alarme à l'entrée. Il s'introduisit dans le magasin, trouva l'argent et ressortit aussitôt, après avoir effacé ses empruntes sur ce qu'il avait touché. Il retourna dans la ruelle rapidement.

- Alors ???

Il lui montra son butin, en souriant.

- Wouah !! J'avais tord de m'inquiéter… T'es le meilleur !

Il lui donna l'argent pour qu'elle le range dans sa poche. (Parce qu'il est toujours en spandex/T-shirt délavé… lol)

- On va manger ???

- Oui, Oni ! Je suis affam

Elle se mit à rire, en le prenant par la main, Cali suivant derrière gentiment. Ils allèrent s'acheter des sandwichs (Même pour Cali, bien sûr…) dans une sandwicherie ouverte le soir… Le gérant s'étonna de la tenu légère de Heero, mais Oni expliqua qu'il revenait d'un séjour en Russie, alors il ne craignait pas vraiment le froid. Pendant que le marchand se regardait Heero bizarrement, (Un japonais, qui parle Français et qui revient de Russie, alors qu'il n'a pas le moindre accent ??? MDR) elle le prit par le bras avec un grand sourire et l'emmena ailleurs. Ils dévorèrent leur sandwich et se mirent à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique et d'un petit hôtel pas trop cher. Ils trouvèrent rapidement la cabine téléphonique et Heero appela ses amis avec de la monnaie. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait les contacter, il était content. Oni attendait à côté de la cabine, avec Cali…

- C'est Heero.

- Heero !? Les gars, c'est lui !!! C'est Heero !!!!

Il sourit. Il lui avait manqué.

- Hurle pas si fort, baka.

- Tu vas bien ??? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ???

- Ca va. Où êtes-vous ?

- Oufff !!! On était mort d'inquiétude… Le cyborg disait que tu étais mort, mais on refusait de le croire. On t'a recherché partout… Mais aucune trace de toi.

Il entendit le bruit d'une bagarre pour avoir le téléphone, qui fut remporté par Trowa, apparemment.

- Content de t'entendre.

- Moi aussi.

Il entendit la voix de Quatre, en arrière-plan. « Passes-le moi deux secondes, s'il te plait !!! » et « Merci ! ».

- Heero !! Je suis rassuré de t'entendre…

- Je n'ai pas pu vous contacter plus tôt.

- Pas grave ! L'important est que tu ailles bien… Où es-tu ?

- Point 4-2-1-5, à peu près. Et vous ?

- Point 6-1-4-9.

- Entendu. Je vous re-contacterais pour vous dire quand je reviens et où on se retrouvera.

- D'accord.

Il raccrocha et sortit de la cabine.

- Alors ?

- Ca fait plaisir de les entendre. Je les re-contacterais plus tard…

- Ok ! On se trouve un hôtel ??

- Oui.

Ils allèrent à un hôtel qui accepte les chiens dont Heero avait trouvé l'adresse dans un annuaire qu'il avait dans la cabine. Là aussi, le gérant le regarda bizarrement et s'étonna que deux jeunes gens cherchent un hôtel si tard. Oni raconta que Heero et elle avait fugués ensembles, parce que leur parents refusaient qu'ils se marient. Le gars les regarda avec un sourire bienveillant et un regard attendri, en leur donnant leur clé de chambre. A peine avaient-ils mis le pied dans la chambre que Oni se précipita sur le lit, en poussant un cri de joie.

- Un lit, un vrai pour cette nuit… C'est super !!! Pas comme celui de ma petite planque… Les ressorts sont morts et si on y passe plus de deux nuits, on a mal au dos !

Elle regarda Angel avec un grand sourire.

- Tu me rejoins ?

- Si je te rejoint tout de suite, je ne vais plus bouger jusqu'à demain matin… Et je veux d'abord prendre une douche.

- Ok… Mais tu me rejoint après !

- Bien sûr.

Il sourit et se dirigea vers la douche. Il se déshabilla dans la salle de bain et mis ses affaires à un endroit où elles ne risquaient pas d'être mouillés. Il alla ensuite sous la douche, qu'il régla sur tiède… Il soupira d'aise sous la douche. Il dressa l'oreille (LOL) en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il tourna un peu la tête et aperçut Oni. Il sourit en la voyant venir vers lui, nue, pour lui entourer la taille. Elle serra son corps nue contre le sien.

- Oni.

- J'avais aussi envie d'une douche… Autant la prendre en même temps.

- Hn… Bonne idée.

Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras, en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle lui répondit amoureusement et lui accorda l'entrée à sa bouche. Il vint taquiner sa langue avec la sienne, avant de l'embrasser plus fougueusement. Il la poussa contre le mur avec un air de prédateur, qui la fit sourire. (Rrrrrrrr Viens me mordre, Heero !!!!) Il commença à lui caresser la poitrine avec douceur… Elle s'appuya contre le mur de la douche tranquillement et ferma les yeux. Il lui caressa lentement les seins un à un… Puis, il se mit à titiller ses tétons, la faisant soupirer. Il lui embrassa le cou délicatement, en se serrant contre elle. Il lui mordilla le cou, en lui caressant les hanches. Elle lui caressa le dos sensuellement… Il descendit ses baisers, jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il se mit à lécher, en s'attardant sur ses tétons. Elle soupira de plaisir, en sentant monter le désir… Il descendit ses caresses jusqu'à son ventre et son dos, en continuant de « déguster » la poitrine de Oni. Fougueusement, il descendit ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il caressa avec bonheur. Il descendit ses lèvres brûlante vers son ventre, avec des baisers torrides… Elle soupira un peu plus et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Hum… Heero…

Il continua de descendre lentement et sûrement, en continuant ses baisers passionnés jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Elle gémit un petit peu quand il y déposa ses lèvres… Puis, il passa sa langue entre les lèvres clitoridiennes, pour aller la caresser du bout de la langue. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle gémit un peu plus, en appuyant un peu sur la tête d'Heero pour qu'il continue plus fort… Il continua de la caresser avec plus que le bout de la langue, tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec fougue, pendant un moment. Puis, il remonta l'embrasser passionnément. Elle lui caressa le dos, en caressant sensuellement ses cicatrices, ses muscles si bien dessiné, sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à ses fesses bien ferme. Elle se mit à lui embrasser le cou, en lui caressant le torse dans ses moindres détails. Elle remonta ses caresses jusqu'aux épaules et redescendit sur les bras. Elle dirigea ses baisers vers le torse, en lui caressant les hanches… Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait sur le torse, elle descendait aussi ses caresses et ses mains s'égarèrent dans le bas du dos d'Heero et se retrouvèrent sur ses fesses. Il soupira d'excitation, elle se redressa en caressant un peu ses cuisses et son sexe. Elle sourit de le voir réagir et l'embrassa… Il la laissa inverser les rôles contre le mur et elle reprit ses caresses tendres qui avait plutôt une allure chaude maintenant. Elle reprit ses baisers sur le torse et passa sur ses tétons, qu'elle lécha et mordilla un peu… Elle continua ensuite sa descente progressive, en caressant ses cuisses fermes et musclés, ainsi que ses fesses. Mais trop lentement au goût de Heero qui gémissait, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée contre le mur. Pas qu'il n'aimait ce qu'elle lui faisait, il adorait ça même, mais il était très excité… Elle le savait et le faisait languir exprès. Lorsqu'elle atteint son entrejambe et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son sexe dressé, il poussa un gémissement plus rauque que les autres. Elle déposa plusieurs baisers un peu moins timidement sur toute sa longueur, en léchant un peu en même temps. Le japonais murmura son surnom dans un gémissement plus fort. Enhardi par l'excitation et le désir de son partenaire, Oni prit le membre en bouche. Il poussa un cri étouffée, avant de se mordre les lèvres. Elle enleva le sexe de sa bouche, pour se lécher, en enroulant sa langue autour, alors que Heero essayait de s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. Elle le reprit et commença de petit va-et-vient, de plus en plus rapide sur la virilité de son homme, au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait de l'assurance et qu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort. Quand il fut très excité par le plaisir au point où il allait perdre le contrôle de lui et qu'il la voulait maintenant, il la fit se relever et l'embrassa passionnément, presque sauvagement, en la plaquant sur le mur. Il la souleva et la pénétra, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou, criant son surnom. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, alors qu'il renforçait sa prise sur ses fesses et ses hanches. Il commença un va-et-vient fort et un peu bestial mais pas trop. Elle s'accrocha plus à lui, en gémissant… Elle posa sa tête contre son cou, en essayant de suivre le plus possible le rythme énergique de son amant. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir quand il donna un rein plus que les autres… Elle l'embrassa, avant de lui embrasser le cou fiévreusement. Il continua son rythme endiablé, en donnant des coups de reins plus fort de temps en temps, s'enfonçant encore plus en elle et la faisant crier à chaque fois. Il attrapa ses hanches et la fit s'empaler sur son membre sur la même cadence que lui… Elle lui griffa le dos en gémissant et poussant de petits cris, dépassé par le plaisir. Il réussit à reprendre son contrôle et l'embrassa, en continuant sur un rythme plus calme et plus profond, mais toujours passionné. Ils jouirent quasiment en même temps.

Il se retira et la laissa reposer les pieds au sol sans la lâcher, avant de l'embrasser en souriant.

- Angel… Mon ange.

- Oni… Mon démon… J'adore ton enfer.

Elle se mit à rire, en souriant, avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Elle attrapa le savon et se mit en devoir de laver Heero, (Ca, c'est pas un devoir, c'est un plaisir…) qui se laissa faire. Il était sur son petit nuage et ne voulait pas en redescendre tout de suite… Après qu'elle l'ai lavé, il la lava à son tour avec un douceur qu'il ne pensait pas être capable d'avoir. Après le lavage mutuel, ils sortirent de la douche et se séchèrent rapidement, en ne mettant que leur sous-vêtement avant de se coucher. Elle se blottit dans les bras à Heero, qui l'y accueillit avec joie.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Quand on se séparera…

- Je vais changer d'identité, changer de vie et essayer de tirer un trait sur mon passé… Mais je ne t'oublierais jamais. Et toi ?

- Je vais continuer ce que je faisais avant : me battre… Mais je ne t'oublierais pas non plus.

- Te battre… Tu feras attention, hein ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je me bat ?

- Oui, mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est pas grave.

- Avant, je me battais parce que c'était ma mission, avant tout. Maintenant, je vais me battre pour ramener la paix, pour que tu vives dans un monde sans guerre… Même si je ne suis pas avec toi.

- Angel…

Elle le regarda et l'embrassa très passionnément, car elle n'arrivait pas à parler, avant de reposer sa tête sur le torse musclé de Heero.

- Tu as déjà observé les moustiques, Angel ?

- … Non.

- Moi si, enfin pas tant que ça… Mais j'ai remarqué un truc chez eux.

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont fou ! Ils sont attirés par les ampoules, alors que quand ils s'approchent de trop, ils se brûle les ailes…

- …

- Je suis comme eux.

- Un insecte nuisible ??? (LOL Il a les idées courtes, parfois…)

- Non, idiot !! Je suis comme eux, parce que je suis attiré par toi. Si je m'approche de trop, que je reste trop avec toi, je me brûle les ailes, je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de toi et cette idée me fait souffrir, mais je reste quand même où je suis… Je suis si bien.

- … Moi aussi, je suis un moustique. Et c'est toi mon ampoule, Oni…

Elle lui sourit et lui caressa le visage tendrement.

- En parlant d'ampoule… Si on dormait ? Je suis fatigué.

- T'as raison. On a pas mal de chose à faire, demain…

- Bonne nuit, Angel !

- Bonne nuit, Oni !

Cali, au pied du lit, aboya pour dire bonne nuit aussi .

- Bonne nuit, Cali !! (Ca, ils le disent en même temps…)

Oni s'endormit dans les bras de Heero, alors que celui-ci lui caressait le dos, en essayant d'oublier qu'il devrait bientôt partir chacun de leur côté. Il s'endormit rapidement, malgré ses soucis, fatigué.

**Tsuzuku** O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Et un chapitre de plus… Ma petite fic avance bien !! Et la romance aussi… Rrrr !!! Quel beau couple, ils forment !! #mode « kawai »#

Reviews, onegai ?

A pluuuus !!!


	7. Se brûler les ailes 7

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni est à moi… Qui est Oni ? Vous verrez !

**Couple** : Surprise-surprise !!!! Aller, Un indice… Heero/??? Vous devriez pouvoir deviner maintenant… lol

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

**Note 2** : Dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai fait une petite erreur… A un moment, dans le lemon, j'ai appelé Heero « Heero », au lieu de « Angel » !'' C'était pas fait exprès et ça ne veut absolument rien dire… Une simple faute d'inattention parce que j'étais un peu trop troublé par… Mon écriture… Hum. Gomen ! Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois…

**Note 3 **: #vient de voir que ça fait un mois au moins qu'elle n'a pas fait d'updates# …''' Je savais pas que ma panne avait été si longue. Gomen !! Je vais me rattraper !

**Réponses reviews** :

**Onarluca **: Oui, pour l'instant… Autant en profiter parce que ça va pas durer ! Enfin, l'important, c'est qu'il est un happy end pour moi ! Heero rejoindra les autres pilotes bientôt… Dans le prochain chapitre. Merci de ta review !! A plus !!****

**Kiwidieu** : Oui, un bien triste tournant comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre… Tu me diras si j'ai bien géré la situation ?? En me relisant, j'étais pas sûr de moi… Et je le suis toujours pas totalement, d'ailleurs. Mais je le met quand même en ligne, puisque la personne à qui j'ai demandé son avis a dit que c'était bien ! Merci de ta review ! A plus !

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami **: Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un PG-13, j'avais mis ça au cas où je monte trop de registre… lol Merci de ta review ! A pluus !

**Deedo elfe démone** : Vi, vi… Le lemon était délicieux, en effet ! Voilà la suite… Pauvre Heero… Pauvre Oni… Le destin cruel s'acharne contre eux !

Heero : Il a bon dos le destin-- Ce serait pas plutôt une auteur sadique qui s'acharne contre nous ??

#auréole sur la tête# Hum… Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire, Heero ! Merci de ta review, Deedo !! A pluus !

**Misao girl **: Kikou ! Malheureusement, les autres pilotes ne seront pas tout de suite, les miraculeux changements intervenus chez Heero ! … Mais c'est promis ! Duo connaîtra la responsable de ce miracle !! Bisous !! A plus !!

**Siria Black** : Gomen… Cette suite est venu encore plus lentement que le chapitre précédent. J'ai eu une petite panne d'écriture, du à une déprime… Et j'avais pas le courage de faire mes updates.'' En tous cas, cette fois, c'est la bonne !!

Oui, c'est triste, mais ils vont vraiment se séparer… Mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir… Et ils se reverrons… (Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, mes frères… Ce n'est qu'un au revoir… Et nous nous reverrons, mes frères… Ce n'est qu'un au revoir… #chante#) C'est net que Heero sera malheureux… Très malheureux. Il aura du mal, mais il ne voudra pas que les autres le sachent… Heero n'est pas du genre à se confier et les habitudes froides qu'il a avec eux sont tenaces ! Mais une peine pareille à des conséquences qui ne passent pas inaperçu…

Vi, j'adore les lemons !! Qui n'aime pas ça ?? lol

V et EF stagne… Mais j'ai bon espoir d'avoir bientôt le courage et l'inspiration de la reprendre !

Merci de ta review ! Bisous !! A plus !!

**Mademoiselle Sora** : Vi, je sais, elle a dit « Heero »… Gomen ! Erreur inattention de ma part… Mais c'est pas étonnant que je l'ai pas, vu ce que j'écrivais ! Moi non plus, j'ai rien remarqué dans le feu de l'action… lol

Du moment que le lemon t'ai plus, c'est le plus important !

Donc tu es d'accord pour que Duo tombe FOLLEMENT amoureux de toi… No problem, Heero et Oni resteront le couple central. Et tu feras un heureux ! Le pauvre Duo, il cherche l'Amour, lui aussi… Il l'a pas encore trouvé, mais il le trouvera bientôt… Avec toi !

Merci de ta review ! Bisous !! A pluus !!

**Squallinou** : Salute ! Vi, ils vont réellement devoir se séparer… Pas que ça me fasse plaisir, mais c'est le scénar… Et je le respecterais… Parce que c'est le but de cette fic d'arriver à cette situation. Mais bon, à la fin, je compenserais leur peine par une super fin !

Quand à son identité, on ne le sera pas tout de suite… Et quand on le saura, Heero s'en moquera comme de son premier flingue… lol

Merci de ta review, savoir que ma fic m'encourage à faire mes updates… Bisous, bisous ! A plus !!

**Sandra-chan** : Contente que le lemon t'ai plu ! Merci de tes encouragements ! Bisous !! A plus !!

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Chapitre 7 

Le lendemain, Heero et Oni furent réveillé par Cali, à coup de léchouille.

- Hn !!! Caliiii…

- Loll Arrêtes, ça va… On est réveillé.

- Hn…

Il regarda la chienne et lui fit une caresse sur le dos, alors qu'elle se couchait à côté d'eux. Oni aussi, en baillant.

- Bonjour, Angel… Bien dormi ?

- Hn… Bonjour, Oni.

Il se releva et se mit au-dessus d'elle. Elle rigola et passa les mains, dans les cheveux broussailleux du japonais. Il lui faire un bisou dans le cou et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

- Tu as dis qu'on avait des choses à faire, aujourd'hui… Quoi exactement ?

- Se faire faire de fausses cartes d'identités, m'acheter des fringues plus discrètes, acheter une laisse à Cali, trouver comment on va organiser notre départ pour passer à travers les mailles du filet d'Oz, profiter qu'on soit encore ensembles… Pleins de choses.

- Pourquoi une laisse ?

- Tu seras plus discrète comme ça… Et pour aller dans certains endroit, les chiens doivent être attachés.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… On a pas intérêt à traîner au lit alors, ou on aura le temps de rien.

- Hn…

- Angel ?

- Hn ?

- ... Non, rien.

Il releva la tête et l'embrassa. Elle se câlina contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras. Ils étaient tristes, pas besoin de mots pour qu'ils le comprennent mutuellement. Ils restèrent comme ça 5 min, avant de trouver le courage de se lever et de se préparer. Une fois prêt, ils quittèrent l'hôtel et partirent directement faire leur course, plus ou moins légales, avec la liste qu'avait fait Heero. A midi, ils s'achetèrent un truc rapide à manger, avant d'aller dans un cyber café où il fit des recherches sur la meilleur manière de partir le plus discrètement possible. Il trouva que la méthode la plus sûr était le train… Après avoir déterminé leur lieux de destination, ils allèrent acheter leur billet de train et Heero appela ses amis.

Après avoir fait leur dernière course et partager le reste de l'argent, et en attendant leur du départ, ils se baladèrent, silencieusement, main dans la main. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, dans un jardin public tranquille et Cali se coucha à leur pieds. Heero se mit à regarder un oiseau chanter dans un arbre et Oni à regarder le vent jouer avec les feuilles dans les arbres.

- Il fait beau… Y a du soleil, un peu de vent. C'est une belle journée…

- Hn…

- Angel…

- Je… J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle le regarda fouiller, nerveusement, dans une de ses poches et en sortirent un sifflet, comme elle lui avait donné.

- Je sais que… C'est stupide comme cadeau, mais… Je savais pas quoi te donner. J'ai jamais rien offert à personne. J'ai vu ça là où on a pris la laisse et… J'ai pensé que ça pouvait te faire plaisir, alors, j'ai acheté ça. C'est pas original, mais c'est utile…

Elle prit le sifflet en souriant et serra Heero dans ses bras.

- C'est pas grave, si c'est pas original… Ca vient de toi, ça suffit pour avoir de la valeur pour moi. Merci !

Il se blottit dans ses bras, le moral à zéro. Pourquoi le malheur s'acharnait contre lui ?? N'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux ?

- Je regrette pas ce qu'on a vécut. Même si… C'est dur de se séparer.

- Moi non plus… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver un moyen pour qu'ils t'acceptent…

- Non… Je voudrais, mais je ne peux pas.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne voulait pas.

- Mais peut-être qu'on se reverra ? la vie est étrange. Elle vous prend le bonheur, pour vous le rendre plus tard, parfois…

- Oui, peut-être…

- Il faut le croire.

- Oui. Je gagnerais la paix pour toi, Oni…

- Fais attention à toi.

- Toi aussi…

Il quitta sa position confortable et essuya ses larmes, avant de l'embrasser longuement. Puis, il flatta Cali en lui disant de bien protéger sa maîtresse.

###

Et voilà, ils étaient sur le quai du train de Oni. Le train de Heero partait 10 min après le sien. Ils avaient échappés sans problème au contrôle des agents de Oz, en se mêlant à la foule et en rusant. Le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver et ils attendaient en silence, Oni dans les bras à Heero. Cali n'était pas avec eux puisqu'elle allait voyager dans le wagon pour animaux du train. Il aurait préféré ne pas être un soldat à ce moment et pouvoir venir avec elle. Mais il était ce qu'il était et il avait un devoir… Il maudit cette guerre, même si c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait rencontré Oni.

Le train arriva en gare. Ils se regardèrent…

- Va falloir que j'y aille…

- Oui…

- Je… Au revoir, Angel.

- Au revoir, Oni…

Il la serra contre elle et la laissa partir. Il la regarda monter… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Pas sans qu'elle le sache… Il se précipita derrière elle et grimpa dans la retint sur la dernière marche du train.

- Oni !! Attend…

- Angel ?

- Je... Oni, je...

- Excusez-moi !! Vous gênez !!

Heero fusilla du regard le pauvre gars qui avait osé l'interrompre et grimpa dans le train pour libérer le passage.

- Oni, je t'aime ! Fallait que je te le dise… Avant que tu partes.

- Angel… Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Si seulement, on pouvait…

- Mais on ne peut pas…

Il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement en la poussant contre l'une des paroi. Les autres passagers qui montaient les regardaient d'un air curieux ( ???), dégoûté (Ah les jeunes de nos jours… Il y a des chambres pour ça.) ou bien attendri (Oh, les amoureux qui se disent au revoir…). Mais Heero s'en foutait et continua à l'embrasser, tout comme Oni qui l'avait enlacé. (Ce que j'aimerais écrire que le train part avec Heero dedans… effondré d'écrire un truc si triste Mais ce n'est pas le scénario. TT) Il arrêta de l'embrasser et la regarda, en lui caressant la joue. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et lui sourit, avant de descendre du train. Elle alla s'installer à sa place, en pleurant. Heero lui fit coucou quand le train partit, avant d'aller à son quai, en laissant s'échapper une larme qu'il essuya aussitôt. Ne pas pleurer, pas en public du moins. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché un morceau de cœur, tellement il avait mal. Il haïssait la guerre, cette fichu guerre qui prenait un malin plaisir à le détruire petit à petit depuis qu'il était tout jeune. Il haïssait J qui lui avait donné cette fichu mission. Où est l'intérêt d'apporter la paix à des gens qui en recommenceront une autre derrière ? Mais il la voulait donner à Oni…

**Tsuzuku** O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Et oui… Ils sont partis de leur coté… #musique triste# Et Heero rejoindra ses amis au prochain chapitre. Entré dans la partie sombre de l'histoire… Mais il retrouvera Oni ! Promis, juré, crach !!! Et ce sera la fête à la maison !!! YIPIIII !!! #musique de samba très gaie et rythmé. Se met à danser… Avec Heero que j'ai emprunté dans ma fic# La la laa la la la la laaa la la la laaaa la la la laaaa la la la laaa la la la la laaaaa Samba de Jeneiro ! #chanson qui date, mais que j'adore#

Reviews, onegai ?

A pluuuus !!!


	8. Se brûler les ailes 8

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni m'appartient…

**Couple** : Heero/Oni et Duo/??? (Pas pour tout de suite... Déjà que nos pilotes gagnent cette fichue guerre...)

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma new fic plaise ! Et pour le couple, je dis rien pour l'instant… J'essaierais de semer des indices par-ci, par-là. #sourire# Que ce soit Duo ou Trowa, ça fera un couple des plus mignons ! #sourire plus grand#

**Squallinou** : #triste aussi# Oui, pauvre Heero… C'est très triste et ça ne vas pas encore s'arranger… Ca va même empirer, pour l'instant ! Mais tout va bien se finir… Il n'y aura pas de morts dans cette fic !!  
Sinon, ça va ! Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que j'aurais bientôt de tes nouvelles…

Bisous !!! A plus !!

**Mademoiselle Sora** : C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre était triste… Mais celui-là l'est aussi. C'est la partie triste… Et cette partie va durer un peu, malheureusement. Leur nouvelle rencontre n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il n'y a pas de chapitres vraiment long, dans cette fic… Et c'est mieux comme ça, vu la gaieté des chapitres à venir.

Oui, tu auras une part du gâteau !! Elle est pas encore écrite, mais je vais m'en occuper… (comme de toute mes fics ! Même si ça risque de me prendre du temps'') Tu auras une belle histoire avec Duo !! (Même si je sais pas encore comment. Si t'as une idée pour m'aiguiller, n'hésite pas ! Qui veux-tu être ? Comment veux-tu le rencontrer ?)

A plus !! Bisous !!

**Gayana** : Ces informations ne seront révélé lorsqu'ils se retrouveront… Mais ce n'est pas le point le plus important de l'histoire. C'est justement qu'ils ignorent leur identités qui me plait tant dans cette histoire…  
C'est vrai que les fics hétéros sont un peu rare avec GW… C'est dommage. J'aime bien le yaoi, mais j'aime bien les autres aussi.

Merci de ta review ! Bisous ! A plus !

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**Chapitre 8**

Il avait prit le train, comme prévu. Tristement… Mais il avait gardé sa peine pour lui, gardant une image froide et associale. Il avait juste pleuré, sans s'en empêcher, lorsque son train avait quitté la gare, en se souvenant de son « au revoir », voir « adieu », à Oni. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil du voyage… Il n'avait fait que regarder par la fenêtre, le paysage défiler, sans le voir, en pensant à elle. Il avait réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire au autres… Et avait décidé de ne pas leur parler d'elle. Reparler d'elle et devoir mentir à son propos serait intenable. Devant des étrangers, il aurait pu tenir son rôle de soldat impassible… Mais pas devant eux qui le connaissait trop.

En sortant du train, il était resté une minute sans rien faire sur le quai, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait bien pensé, pendant le trajet, à prendre une chambre d'hôtel et manger quelque chose, en attendant l'heure… Surtout que le RDV n'était qu'à 23h, alors qu'il était 6h du mat. Mais malgré sa fatigue et son estomac qui réclamait férocement, il n'avait ni faim, ni sommeil… Et à quoi bon gaspiller de l'argent pour prendre une chambre ou acheter de la nourriture, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil ou à avaler quoi que ce soit. Rester sans rien faire à essayer de dormir n'aurait rien fait de plus que de lui permettre de penser encore à elle et pleurer comme une madeleine… Et puis, il n'avait pas faim. Son corps réclamait peut-être, mais son esprit lui ne voulait pas manger. En plus, il avait comme un nœud à l'estomac… Un énorme paquet de nœud, qui lui rappelait combien Oni lui manquait cruellement. Elle lui manquait trop, c'était comme si il lui manquait une partie de lui-même… Il avait ravalé ses larmes et s'était enfin décidé à partir de la gare.

Il avait donc erré toute la journée, en se promenant en ville sans trop se rendre compte où il allait. Il avait repensé à Oni, aux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, aux sentiments qu'elle avait réussi à éveiller en lui… Il avait passé presque 17h, plongé dans ses souvenirs, ignorant ce qui se passait autour de lui et le temps qui s'écoulait… Il avait revécut le passé.

Il avait reprit conscience du temps qui passait une heure avant l'heure du RDV. Revenir au présent lui avait arraché à nouveau la moitié du cœur… Mais il avait prit son courage à deux mains et était parti pour le point de RDV. La perspective de retrouver ses amis lui réchauffait un peu le cœur et lui apportait un peu de joie et d'espoir, dans ce gouffre de tristesse… En chemin, il s'était demandé ce qui était le pire : ne jamais connaître le bonheur d'être amoureux ou alors le connaître et devoir quitter la personne aimée après.

Il était enfin au rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé aux autres pilotes, ses amis… Il était content de les revoir, ils lui avaient manqués, mais il aurait préféré rester avec elle, quand même.

Il regarda sa montre. Ils avaient deux minutes de retard et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Il leur avait fixé rendez-vous dans un parc à minuit pour qu'ils se retrouvent sans que personne ne les voit. Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage, car ils arrivèrent… Dès que Duo aperçut Heero, il se jeta sur lui et le serra amicalement dans ses bras.

- Heero !!! Je suis si content de te revoir ! On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi !!

Lui aussi était content et il serra Duo dans ses bras. L'américain surpris, ne fit rien d'abord et le serra plus fort, avant de le lâcher, soulagé de le voir en bonne santé.

Puis ce fut Quatre qui se jeta sur le japonais en le serrant dans ses bras, à son tour, de toute ses forces, rassuré.

Heero lui rendit aussi son étreinte, heureux de les revoir. Ils lui avaient beaucoup manqué… Mais leur présence ne remplacerait pas celle de Oni. L'amitié ne remplace pas l'amour.

Le blond fut aussi surpris de sentir son ami aussi malheureux, que par sa réaction spontanée. Il était heureux, mais il y avait cette douleur, au fond de lui. Une douleur poignante. Il garda néanmoins son sourire… Le temps était au retrouvailles, pas au inquiétudes.

- Heero ! Je suis rassuré de voir que tu vas bien… J'étais tellement inquiet. Ca va ?

- Hn…

Non, il n'allait pas bien moralement… Mais il ne lui dirait certainement pas. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de question… Or, si il disait quoi que ce soit, il n'y échapperait pas avec Quatre !

Quatre s'inquiéta un peu pour Heero, mais ne le montra pas. Il le serra encore un peu dans ses bras et le relâcha…

Heero regarda Trowa, qui semblait neutre… Mais il avait cette lueur de joie dans son regard, que le japonais ne manqua pas.

- Heero.

- Trowa.

Ils se saluèrent d'un mouvement de la tête, solennel mais sincère.

Lorsque le pilote 01 regarda Wufei dans les yeux, il y lu plus d'interrogation que de joie… Ils se saluèrent de la tête également.

- Yuy, où étais-tu pendant un mois ?

- J'ai été retenu par Oz pendant 2 semaines. Je me suis échappé et comme j'étais blessé, je me suis caché pendant 2 semaines pour pouvoir me soigner.

Il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Il ne voulait pas leur dire, c'était trop personnel… Et le simple fait de penser à elle lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Alors leur parler d'elle risquait de le faire craquer. Or, il était hors de question qu'il pleure comme un enfant devant eux…

- Où ça exactement ?

- …

- Yuy, réponds-moi…

- …

- Wufei, laisses-le tranquille ! Tu l'interrogeras plus tard… On l'a retrouvé depuis même 10 min que tu le harcèle déjà de questions.

Duo passa son bras sur les épaules de Heero et l'emmena direction leur planque, en passant devant. Les autres suivirent et Wufei, bougon, ferma la marche, en vérifiant que personne ne les suivait.

L'américain lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. Les autres complétait ou rectifiait carrément ce que disait Duo, qui déformait, exagérait ou minimisait les faits.

Heero se sentait mieux, le bavardage de Duo lui avait beaucoup manqué. Ca lui faisait du bien et ça l'empêchait de penser, tout en lui rappelant Oni, qui était aussi une grande bavarde…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la planque. Duo entra le premier et lui montra l'intérieur comme si c'était le palais des milles et une nuit…

- Et voil !! On y est… Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Elle est mieux que les autres, non ?

Il haussa les épaules. Ce genre de détails n'avait pas spécialement d'importance pour lui, surtout maintenant. C'est vrai qu'elle semblait moins pourri, froide et humide que les autres… Mais bon.

- Ah lalala… Ton indifférence m'a manqué, vieux ! Tu dis pas grand chose mais quand t'es pas là, on sent qu'il manque quelqu'un…

- Tu as faim, Heero ? (Quatre)

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de 24h, mais il n'avait pas faim, non plus… Mais vu qu'il se sentait mieux moralement, il se rendait compte qu'il avait un peu faim, finalement. Il était même affamé, oui…

- Hai…

- Je vais te faire chauffer un plat surgel

- Hn…

Trowa et Wufei allèrent se coucher, pendant que Quatre et Duo allait à la cuisine.

Heero visita la maison, en attendant. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa visite, il alla à la cuisine. Quand il entra Duo et Quatre, près du micro-onde, se turent immédiatement. Il les regarda et s'assit. Ils parlaient sûrement de lui, pour l'avoir fermé quand il était entré. Mais il s'en moquait, ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter sur lui ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

A ce moment-là, Duo aperçut la corde du sifflet.

- C'est quoi ça ???

Il s'approcha de lui et osa tirer sur la corde pour voir ce qu'il y avait au bout. Heero le fusilla du regard.

- … Un sifflet pour chien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un sifflet pour chien autour du cou ?? Tu veux un chien ???

Le japonais lui fit lâcher la corde et remit le sifflet sous son T-shirt, sans répondre.

L'américain voulu continuer sur ce sujet, mais le micro-onde épargna à Heero ce sujet gênant, qui lui rappelait trop Oni.

Quatre, souriant, lui donna son assiette, en lui souhaitant bonne appétit.

Heero aimait bien Duo mais parfois, ce baka était un peu trop curieux. Le japonais dévora le poisson au riz avec sa sauce, en un temps record et avec un appétit qu'il ne pensait pas avoir.

- On dirait que tu es affam ! Depuis quand tu n'as pas mang ?? (Duo)

- Ca te suffit ou tu veux autre chose, Heero ? (Quatre)

- Ca va aller…

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de manger, même si son estomac réclamait…

- D'accord. Tu devrais aller te coucher. T'as l'air fatigué… (Quatre)

- Hai…

- Bonne nuit, Heero.

Duo étouffa un baillement…

- Je vais aller me coucher, moi aussi…

- Bonne nuit, Duo !

- Yes !! Good night, Quatre…

Heero se leva et sortit de la cuisine, suivi par Duo.

Il monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait encore avec Duo, où il avait trouvé ses affaires.

Il se déshabilla et se coucha, en même temps que Duo. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de voir ses cicatrices, dû à la patrouille canine de Oz, mais ne lui dit rien pour autant…

Il sentait très fatigué… Mais ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil avant le petit matin, après avoir pleuré un long moment. Alors que Duo avait dormi comme un bébé, peu après s'être couché et ce jusqu'au matin, après même que Heero ne se soit réveill

Heero n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle… A ses yeux… Son odeur… Son corps… Ses bras… Où il se sentait si bien, au chaud, à sa place et en paix avec lui-même. Il se souvenait des nuits qu'il avait passé avec Oni, surtout les dernières. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi, il était si bien, tout simplement heureux.

Maintenant, il se sentait vide et démoralisé… Il pensait avoir connu le pire qu'on pouvait dans sa vie. C'est ce qu'il pensait il y a quelques jours… Maintenant, il savait ce qu'était la souffrance. La vraie souffrance… Pas celle physique, mais morale. Celle qui vous déchire l'âme. Il se demandait comment il pourrait continuer sans elle et regrettait de l'avoir quitté. Il n'avait pas pensé que cette séparation serait si dur à vivre… Mais vouloir l'emmener avec lui aurait été égoïste. Les autres auraient eu du mal à l'accepter… Quand aux mads, surtout J, jamais il n'aurait accepté que son Soldat Parfait ait une petite amie. Il n'avait pas eu le choix… Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il avait prit la meilleure décision, même si celle-ci était douloureuse. Mais il surmonterait cette douleur pour tenir sa promesse… Il tenait toujours ses promesses.

§§§

Il se réveilla à 7h, aussi fatigué que s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il pensa une seconde à rester un peu couché… Mais sachant d'avance qu'il ne réussirait pas à dormir plus, il préféra se lever.

Il alla à la cuisine et prit un petit déjeuner léger, en mode automatique, sans rien dire, ni répondre quand on lui parlait. Il alla prendre une douche, en espérant avoir l'air moins fatigué après… Il reprit ensuite sa place habituel devant son pc, au salon, pour essayer de se changer les idées et faire avancer la mission qu'il s'était confier.

Vers 9h, Duo débarqua dans la cuisine, au radar. Il croisa Trowa, Wufei et Heero, en chemin, qui était déjà rendu à leur activité respective et toujours aussi bavard que d'habitude. Mais le fait que Heero soit là, malgré les efforts apparents du japonais pour avoir autant d'attention qu'une plante verte, le rassurait grandement, même si il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

Quatre l'accueilla avec un sourire et lui servit une tasse de café. Duo se prépara un bon petit déjeuner bien garni. (Je prend pas Quatre pour une femme au foyer mais faut bien quelqu'un s'occupe de cette petite bande terroriste, qui s'occupe peu de leur santé, non ?)

- Salut !!

- Bonjour, Duo. Bien dormi ?

- Ha oui… Bien mieux que quand je m'inquiétais pour Heero. Ca me rassure qu'il soit de retour parmi nous.

- Oui, moi aussi… Mais je crois qu'il n'est pas en grande forme.

- Oui, j'ai cette impression aussi, depuis hier soir. Il n'a pas agit comme d'habitude… Mais c'est peut-être tout simplement la joie de nous revoir ?

- Oui, c'est possible. Je sens qu'il y a des choses qui ont changés en lui.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il a l'air triste ou peut-être plus renfermé qu'avant, devant son pc. Mais je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire… Et puis, peut-être que ce n'est que passager ou tout bêtement une impression ! On s'est tellement inquiété qu'on fait peut-être un peu trop attention à certaines de ses attitudes habituels. Et puis, on ne sait pas ce qui lui ai arrivé exactement, non plus…

- Heero n'est pas du genre à se confier ou à demander de l'aide, de toute façon. Il ne faut pas trop espérer qu'il nous raconte tout ce qui lui ai arrivé, pendant son absence. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi… Inutile de s'inquiéter immédiatement, il vient à peine de rentrer.

- C'est vrai… On ne pourrait qu'essayer de lui montrer qu'on est là et le soutenir. Mais j'espère bien que ce n'est que provisoire ou que je me fais un gros cinéma tout seul… Ca m'étonnerais pas de ma part !

- Je n'en ai pas l'impression, je ressens une douleur qu'il essaie de masquer, mais profonde qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Espérons que mon empathie se trompe, pour une fois… Sinon, ça ne s'améliorera pas de sitôt.

- Oui, on ne sait jamais… Heero est plein de surprises et de ressources. Il est enfin de retour, alors zen… Trouvons au moins une raison plus valable qu'une simple impression, avant de penser qu'on a des raisons de s'inquiéter pour lui !

Quatre eut un sourire en acquiesçant… Après tout, il était trop tôt pour savoir si Heero avait vraiment un problème ou non. Mais il espéra de tout son cœur qu'il se trompait… parce que son empathie lui disait bel et bien que Heero n'allait pas bien et ça ne s'arrangerait pas avec le temps.

Heero avait contacter J un peu avant midi. Celui-ci fut ravi de voir que son Soldat Parfait était en effet en vie… Comme les autres pilote avait persisté à le croire pendant toute son absence, à moins de voir son corps, malgré ce que J leur avait dit et répéter. Mais cette fois, le vieux scientifique était heureux d'avoir jugé la situation trop vite. Il lui avait demandé si il était opérationnel et ravi de la réponse positive de Heero, il s'était empressé de l'inclure dans la prochaine mission.

Après avoir raccroché, Heero poussa un soupir. Il devait gagner la paix pour elle… Et il y arriverait même si il souffrait terriblement qu'elle ne soit pas là, près de lui, pour l'aimer et le soutenir.

Il passa la journée à étudier la mission à fond et dans ces moindres détails.

Duo tenta bien de le faire lâcher un peu son pc, mais avait lamentablement échoué devant la détermination du Perfect Soldier.

Heero avait manger en mode automatique encore une fois, à midi et le soir… Il avait également passé une autre nuit à pleurer silencieusement dans son oreiller, avant de parvenir enfin à s'endormir… Pour se réveiller 2 heures plus tard, tout aussi fatigué et triste. Mais il s'était levé malgré tout et avait fait mine de rien… Et passé une autre journée à cacher sa peine aux autres pilotes et à bosser comme un forcené, pour mettre fin à la guerre le plus rapidement possible.

**Tsuzuku** O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Courage, Heero ! Plus que… 6 chapitres et tu retrouveras ta démone !

Je sais, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour updater ce petit chapitre… (Y a quand même eut et aura d'autres chapitres plus petits, faut avouer.) Mais il ne me plaisait, il était trop mal écrit pour que je le mette en ligne comme ça… Et j'ai eu un peu de mal à le reprendre. Mais voilà, c'est enfin fait ! j'essaierais de mettre en ligne les autres plus rapidement, quand même…

Reviews, onegai ?

A pluuuus !!!


	9. Se brûler les ailes 9

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni m'appartient…

**Couple** : Heero/Oni et c'est tout pour le moment… (Pas pour tout de suite... Déjà que nos pilotes gagnent cette fichue guerre...)

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise !

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**Chapitre 9**

La semaine passa.

Les G-boys, surtout Quatre et Duo, trouvaient que leur inquiétude étaient de plus en plus justifiés. Heero semblait encore plus sombre que d'habitude et bossait encore plus que d'habitude. C'est tout juste si il prenait le temps de manger… Et puis, il mangeait à peine. Il se couchait tard également… Et Duo avait l'impression qu'il dormait peu.

Mais il était toujours aussi déterminé sur les missions, si ce n'est pas plus ! C'était ce qui lui permettait de tenir avec si peu de sommeil, avec le soutient de ses amis. Ils ne le savaient pas mais leur présence le réconfortait et lui donnait la force de se lever le matin, pour affronter une nouvelle journée sans elle… Même si jamais ils ne pourraient remplacer sa présence, quoi qu'ils fassent.

Toute la journée, il bossait sur son pc dans le salon, où Duo l'embêtait avec une joie non-dissimulée. Il le laissait faire et quand il commençait à l'énerver un peu de trop, lui lançait des « baka » et « omae o korosu ». Il préférait être énervé que déprimer… Et puis, ça le réconfortait. Il retrouvait ses habitudes rassurantes comme ça… Mais la nuit, il continuait de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. C'était plus fort que lui…

Duo, se rendant de plus en plus compte que quelque chose clochait chez lui, avait tenté de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mine de rien, en lui demandant plus de détails sur ce qui lui était arrivé pendant son absence. Heero s'était refermé davantage sur lui-même et avait emballé son ordi, sans remontrer son nez de la journée jusqu'au repas du soir. Après ça, Duo avait préféré arrêter d'essayer de savoir et avait continuer à faire le bouffon. Au moins, il ne faisait pas fuir Heero, comme ça et ça semblait lui remonter le moral en plus d'après Quatre.

§§§

2 semaines qu'il était revenu et ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Il avait toujours autant l'impression qu'on lui avait volé son droit au bonheur et il en haïssait encore plus la guerre. Oni lui manquait toujours et c'était de pire en pire. Il voyait bien que les autres étaient de plus en plus inquiet, même si Heero tentait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il faisait de gros efforts pour manger, même si il en avait pas envie et il travaillait avec acharnement… Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas dupe et malgré ses stratagèmes, les autres se rendaient compte qu'il déprimait et qu'il était fatigué. Il mangeait à peine plus qu'un oisillon anorexique et se noyait dans le travail, au point de ne faire plus que ça… C'était plus que flagrant, pour eux qui le connaissait très bien, qu'il avait un problème.

Mais même si il était malheureux maintenant, il aurait au moins été heureux, vraiment heureux dans sa vie infernale donc il ne regrettait pas. Le jour, il continuait de faire semblant… Même si il voyait dans leur regard qu'ils savaient que quelque chose n'allaient pas, il gardait un silence muré et la nuit, il évacuait sa douleur, en pleurant. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à dormir comme il le voudrait malgré sa fatigue… Sauf quelque fois, mais ces fois-là, il rêvait d'elle et se réveillait le matin avec un sentiment de perte qui lui déchirait un peu plus le cœur. Dans ces cas-là, il se forçait à se calmer, enfouissait sa peine au plus profond de lui et se levait pour faire comme d'habitude. Sa principale raison de continuer à se battre, c'était pour Oni et par colère, ensuite. La guerre était son ennemi et il la vaincrait, même si pour ça, il devait tuer tous les hommes responsables de cette monstruosité et mourir aussi. Même si il continuait à se sentir seul et de plus en plus désespéré, la présence de ses amis lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il aimait bien les petites attentions de Quatre, les bouffonneries de Duo, le calme et la discrétion de Wufei et la présence silencieuse et réconfortante de Trowa. Ils semblaient avoir compris qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui le tracassait. Ca le rassurait de savoir qu'ils comprenaient. Il avait besoin d'eux, plus qu'il n'en avait jamais eu besoin… Ils étaient sa bouée de sauvetage et son espoir en l'avenir.

Quatre était un peu rassuré en sentant Heero un peu plus serein malgré ses tristes et violents sentiments. Il avait suivit le conseil de Trowa et trouvé comment apaiser un peu son ami japonais. « Cherches et vois ce qui lui fait du bien avec ton empathie » qu'il lui avait dit… C'est ce qu'il avait fait et il avait eu raison. Le français comprenait Heero d'une façon vraiment extraordinaire, même mieux que si il était empathe.

Duo aussi était un peu plus rassuré, mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup quand même depuis une nuit… Une nuit où il l'avait entendu pleurer, en murmurant un truc qui ressemblait à « oni ». Il avait songé à essayer de savoir ce que signifiait ce mot ou ce nom, mais ne l'avait pas fait malgré la peine qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Heero n'aurait rien dit et aurait probablement très mal réagit de savoir que quelqu'un l'avait surpris dans cet état. Il se serait refermé comme une huître et se serait mit sur la défensive. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très communicatif et qu'il s'isolait à la moindre question, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il voulait l'aider avant tout… Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le forcer comme avait dit Trowa et Wufei. Il l'avait même surpris plusieurs nuits comme ça… Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, à part ce qu'il faisait déjà. Il en avait bien parlé à Quatre, mais le blond ne savait pas non plus.

Trowa et Wufei savaient bien qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'instant… Même Wufei en était très inquiet, surtout que le moral de Heero ne s'améliorait pas. Ils le voyaient bien malgré que les tentatives bien joués du japonais pour essayer de leur cacher…

§§§

Déjà 3 semaines et Heero commençait à déprimer dur… Il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son mal-être. Ses amis étaient de plus en plus inquiet. Le jour, il bossait comme un dingue et mangeait encore moins que les semaines précédentes. La nuit, il bossait aussi le plus tard possible pour ne pas aller se coucher, en faisant n'importe quoi. Il n'aimait pas la nuit… Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire ou à penser. Résultat : Heero la madeleine était de sortie. Il en avait marre de pleurer et de ressentir tous ça… Il avait bien tenté de remédier à ça en bossant même la nuit. Il était fatigué, mais puisque d'habitude, il ne dormait pas pour autant, il n'y avait aucune différence… Si, il ne pleurait pas ou moins. Cette méthode avait fonctionné deux jours, jusqu'à ce que Quatre s'en mêle et décide qu'il ne devait pas faire de nuits blanches. Comme Quatre l'embêtait et l'empêchait de travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher, il avait continuer un peu plus discrètement. Il faisait mine d'aller se coucher et reprenait son pc quand Quatre ne le surveillait plus… Comme si il avait besoin d'être surveillé ! Ce n'était pas un gosse ! Ca l'énervait, mais d'un autre côté, il comprenait que ses amis s'inquiètent. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était plus vraiment lui… Et sa situation ne s'arrangeait pas.

Duo connaissait son petit jeu, mais ne disait rien. Inutile d'essayer de raisonner un Soldat Parfait buté sur une idée et qui n'est pas en forme.

De voir le japonais si froid et insensible en apparence, alors qu'en fait, il était triste et abattu, avait manqué de faire faire une crise à Quatre plus d'une fois. Celui-ci, à bout de nerf, avait essayer d'aller lui parler… Mais il aurait tenté de faire raconter sa petite enfance aux murs du salon, il aurait sûrement mieux réussi. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, alors que les sentiments de Heero lui torpillaient le moral. Il se demandait même comment Heero pouvait garder de tel sentiments pour lui, sans rien montrer à part une légère déprime. Et encore, visible que pour ceux qui le connaissait très bien et qui avait l'habitude de le côtoyer

Wufei semblait se moquer de ce qui arrivait au Soldat Parfait, mais se contentait uniquement de ne pas trop le montrer. Lui aussi était inquiet, surtout qu'il savait, même sans que Quatre ait eu à lui dire, que Heero cachait quelque chose de plus grave que ça n'en avait l'air. Il était lui-même un introverti. Quand il n'allait pas bien, il ne le montrait pas et n'en parlait pas… Alors si Heero semblait un peu triste, il devait être en réalité, complètement démoralisé et au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Si il avait su mieux gérer l'expression de ses sentiments, il aurait bien essayé de lui parler… Mais il ne savait pas et Heero refuserait probablement de parler. Même si ce n'était pas bon de s'isoler encore plus, c'est ce qu'il ferait. Wufei avait même arrêté de lui poser des questions dès la première semaine. Il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse comme ça… Il fallait que ce soit Heero qui décide de parler et pas qu'il soit poussé par quelqu'un. Il l'avait compris lorsque Heero était revenu. Duo avait cru que c'était un interrogatoire qu'il lui faisait, mais en fait, il s'inquiétait simplement. Seulement comme il ne montrait pas ses sentiments, Duo ne l'avait pas compris. Alors il se contentait d'attendre et de rester là, car il avait bien deviné que si il restait avec eux, c'était qu'il recherchait leur compagnie, malgré tout. (Pour une fois que Wufei est bien, dans une de mes fics… C'est un événement.)

Trowa aussi s'inquiétait et avait deviné les même chose que Wufei, mais c'était Heero qui lui avait dit par son regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, ils se comprenaient comme ça. Ils étaient pareils, des enfants élevés pour se battre dès leur plus jeune age… Alors il restait avec lui. Silencieusement, sans lui imposer sa présence. Si il voulait être seul, il n'avait qu'à sortir de la pièce. Si il voulait lui parler, il le pouvait aussi. Ca ne dépendait que de lui… Mais si le japonais ne voulait pas parler, les pilotes eux pouvaient tout de même en parler entre eux.

D'ailleurs, après une autre mission encore très explosive où Heero avait laissé sortir sa rage, ils avaient décidés de parler. Heero s'était cloîtré dans la chambre pour taper son rapport, comme après chaque mission et, secondairement, pleurer à son aise. Duo et Quatre avait décidé de parler de ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez le japonais avec Wufei et Trowa.

Duo : Le laisser se débrouiller ??? Tu plaisante, Wufei ??

Wufei : Non, Maxwell. Si Yuy veut nous parler ou veut de l'aide, il la demandera… Je ne me moque pas de l'état de Yuy, mais je sais de quoi je parle !

Quatre : Oui, peut-être… Mais en attendant, je sens les sentiments de Heero… Et ça me rend si malheureux ! Il faut l'aider… Faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça…

Trowa : Je sais qu'il est malheureux, Quatre… Mais on ne peut rien faire. Heero est quelqu'un de solitaire et qui a l'habitude de se débrouiller seul.

Duo se leva d'un bond, furax et regarda le chinois et le français comme si ils étaient fous.

Duo : Oui, et alors ?? Vous ne vous inquiétez pas ?? Quelque fois, même ceux qui ont l'habitude de se débrouiller seul ont besoin de quelqu'un ! On a tous besoin d'aide un moment ou un autre.

Trowa : Si il veut de l'aide, il la demandera. Il faut le laisser et être là. C'est le seul moyen de l'aider…

Quatre : Mais…

Wufei : Barton a raison, Winner ! Si Yuy veut de l'aide, il viendra la chercher ou le fera comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Duo : Et si il ne le fait pas ?

Trowa : Il le fera à sa manière, Duo. Il faut juste être à l'écoute et comprendre ce qu'il nous dit… Moi aussi, je m'inquiètes pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas en cherchant absolument à savoir ce qui le tracasse qu'on l'aidera. Il ne veut pas en parler.

Duo se rassit, en soupirant.

Duo : Je ne peux rester là, sans rien faire… Je voudrais l'aider.

Trowa : Tu le fais déjà, Duo… Embêtes-le.

Duo : Ca l'aide ?? Tu es sûr ?

Wufei : Oui. Il te laisse faire et reste ici, donc c'est que ça ne le dérange pas. Même quand il s'énerve.

Duo : … Je crois qu'il faudrait que je prenne des leçons pour traduire le langage corporel de Heero.

Wufei se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

Wufei : Il suffit d'observer. Ce n'est pas dur, Maxwell ! Même toi, tu pourrais y arriver… Enfin, si tu t'agitais un peu moins et que tu prenais le temps de regarder ce qui t'entoure une fois de temps en temps.

Duo : Quoi ?? Mais je fais attention à ce qui m'entoure !!!

Wufei : Pas assez, apparemment. Tu cherches trop ce que tu pourrais faire, alors qu'il n'y à rien à faire, à part attendre et le soutenir, pour l'instant.

Il sortit en laissant Duo stupéfait. Wufei semblait avoir compris bien plus de choses qu'il ne le montrait !

Quatre : Donc, il faut attendre… Je comprend, mais c'est si dur de sentir toute cette tristesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver ?

Trowa : Quelque chose qui l'a touché profondément.

Quatre : Je voudrais tellement faire quelque chose qui pourrait soulager sa peine.

Trowa : Tu peux.

Quatre : Comment ??

Trowa : Continue de chercher ce qui lui fait du bien avec ton empathie.

Quatre : … Oui, tu as raison, Trowa.

Quatre, un peu rassuré, sourit à Trowa. (Sourire innocent ou pas ? Je sais pas.)

Heureusement qu'il y avait les missions pour le pilote 01… Ca permettait à Heero de se défouler et lui donnait encore le courage de se battre. Mais à force de ne pas vouloir dormir et de manger si peu, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il fit une erreur et se fit blesser. Duo le sortit de la base et ils le soignèrent de retour à la planque. La blessure n'était pas bien grave, mais il faudrait qu'il se repose malgré tout.

Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, il avait fait une crise de rage infernale. Il avait réussit à se lever mais s'était ramasser par-terre, trop faible à cause de la perte de sang, du manque de nourriture et de repos. Bref, il était malade… Duo l'avait aidé à se recoucher et l'avait menacé de l'attacher si il ne restait pas au lit. Devant la mine sincèrement désespéré du blessé, il s'était calmé et avait tenté de le convaincre d'une manière plus douce. Il avait obtenu une réponse positive à la condition inévitable qu'il puisse avoir son ordinateur. L'américain avait fini par céder, parce que Heero commençait à l'énerver profondément… Mais ce n'était pas la fin des ennuis des G-boys. Un Heero blessé, déprimé et malade n'est pas coopératif… Loin de là, c'était même un vrai fléau pour les nerfs !!!

**Tsuzuku** O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Après avoir terminé Heewolf et LAEULP, je vais reprendre celle-là. Je pense qu'elle devrait être rapidement fini elle aussi…

Reviews, onegai ?

A pluuuus !!!


	10. Se brûler les ailes 10

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni m'appartient…

**Couple** : Heero/Oni et c'est tout pour le moment… (Pas pour tout de suite... Déjà que nos pilotes gagnent cette fichue guerre...)

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise !

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**Chapitre 10**

Duo : Heero, laisses ton ordinateur et manges !

Heero : Iie.

Duo : Heero ! Si tu ne manges pas, tu ne guériras pas !

Heero : Pas faim. Laisses-moi tranquille…

Duo : Mais enfin… Je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu…

Heero : Iie, tu ne sais pas !! Alors arrêtes avec ta psychologie à deux centimes !

Duo : Heero… S'il te plait.

Il en avait marre... Pourquoi il ne lui foutait pas la paix ?? Il ne voulait pas manger, il ne voulait rien d'autres qu'être seul… Il n'arrivait même plus à réussir une mission, il ne servait à rien… Si il n'était même plus capable de se battre, à quoi bon continuer. Oni… Sans elle, il ne valait rien. Il ne savait pas que l'amour pouvait être aussi destructeur… Il n'était plus rien. Avait-il seulement été quelque chose un jour, à part un soldat ? Oui, avec elle… Mais il n'avait plus envie de se battre tellement elle lui manquait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle était dans le même état ou peut-être qu'elle s'en sortait mieux que lui ? Oui, il voulait le croire…

Duo soupira devant ce mur de silence et d'obstination.

Duo : Bon, je laisse ton repas ici, sur la table de nuit. Tu essayeras au moins de manger un peu, s'il te plait, Heero ?

Il sortit de la chambre et descendit à la cuisine pour faire le bilan de la désastreuse situation. Il ne voulait pas manger, il ne voulait rien… On aurait dit un lion en cage, obligé d'être allité.

Pendant ce temps, Heero avait posé son pc et regardait vaguement dehors… Il se sentait si vide. Ca avait toujours été comme ça, mais maintenant qu'il avait connu Oni, ce vide le rendait dingue… Enfin, il n'y avait pas que du vide, mais de la souffrance, un manque et de l'amour. Trop d'amour, qui lui faisait mal… Il jeta un œil à son assiette et la prit. Il fallait qu'il continue… Pour elle. Pour eux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il règlerait le problème une fois pour toutes, mais elle serait triste et déçu qu'il jette l'éponge si facilement et puis, ses amis seraient malheureux et ne seraient plus que 4 pour se battre. Déjà que c'était dur à 5… Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Il mangea un peu et reposa l'assiette, avant de se coucher dos à la porte. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas tenu sa promesse.

Quand Duo et Quatre retournèrent dans la chambre, il trouvèrent Heero en train de dormir, avec des traces de larmes sur les joues. Ils se regardèrent tristement et Duo embarqua l'assiette moitié mangé et ressortit. Il avait quand même un peu mangé… C'était déjà ça. Quatre s'installa sur une chaise pour veiller Heero. Vu son état émotionnel, ils avaient peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que tu as, Heero ? Pourquoi tu ne nous parles pas ?

Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Heero se réveilla en sursaut et le regarda, surpris.

Ce n'est que moi. Rendors-toi…

Le blond allait arrêter de lui caresser les cheveux, pour ne pas le déranger, mais il se retourna et se rapprocha de Quatre. Ce dernier fut étonné qu'il ne le repousse pas et il reprit ses caresses. Ca avait vraiment l'air de plaire à Heero, voilà une chose incroyable. Le japonais se rendormit tranquillement, plus détendu et un peu souriant, en murmurant le nom de Oni.

Ca lui rappelait Oni… Elle lui caressait souvent les cheveux. Ce n'était pas Oni mais peu importe, ça soulageait sa peine. Ca lui apportait un peu de répit…

Quatre se demanda qui pouvait être cette personne, puisque apparemment il s'agissait de quelqu'un… Oni, demon en japonais. Ca ne disait pas si c'était un homme ou une femme, mais cette personne semblait lui manquer terriblement…

§§§

Wufei : Lui caresser les cheveux ?? T'as perdu la tête, Winner !

Quatre : Pas si fort, tu vas le réveiller ! Non, je ne suis pas fou… Il aime bien ça, ça lui fait du bien. Il n'a pas l'air mieux ? Moins tourmenté ?

Wufei : Si. Mais quand même…

Quatre : Je te dis que ça le calme. Caresses-lui les cheveux, si il se réveille… Ok, Wufei ? Ca devrait l'aider à dormir.

Wufei : Hn… Bon, d'accord. C'est toi l'empathe, après tout.

Heero : Hn !! C'est quoi ce bordel… ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Oni… ? … !!!

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, puis déçu en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Wufei : Oni ? Qui est-ce ?

Heero se retourna dos à eux en vitesse. Encore un rêve… Mais il ne fallait pas pleurer devant eux.

Quatre lança un regard noir à Wufei pour l'avoir réveillé et poser cette question. Wufei s'excusa par geste et lui fit signe d'aller se coucher. L'arabe le regarda, incertain et obéit, après un dernier regard sur le malade. Wufei s'assit à la place de Quatre, en soupirant. Il commençait très fort…

Wufei : Désolé, Yuy. Je te demanderais rien à propos de ce ou cette Oni. J'ai juste été surpris…

Heero se calma un peu. Il sursauta quand le chinois lui passa la main dans sa tignasse brune.

Wufei : Encore désolé. Ca te calme, d'après Winner… Mais si ça te dérange, j'arrête.

Heero : Iie. Continue.

Wufei : … D'accord.

Heero Yuy en chat, voilà quelque chose que Wufei ne pensait pas voir un jour. Il avait bien changé… Il ne le reconnaissait plus.

Le japonais se rendormit rapidement, après avoir essuyé une larme. Ne pas pleurer. Penser aux moments heureux et non à ce manque qui l'étouffait. Penser à ses yeux et son sourire… Et puis, son rire qu'il adorait. Sa manière d'être si… elle. Il sourit en se rendormant. Il était trop fatigué pour ne pas dormir.

**Tsuzuku** O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

La lumière au bout du tunnel… « Que la lumière soit ! » et la lumière fut… Enfin, pas tout à fait encore mais on s'en rapproche !

Avez-vous eu des problèmes récemment avec le site de fic ? Je ne recevais plus rien d'eux… Et c'est peut-être encore le cas, même si ça semble être arrangé.

Reviews, onegai ?

A pluuuus !!!


	11. Se brûler les ailes 11

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni m'appartient…

**Couple** : Heero/Oni et c'est tout pour le moment… (Pas pour tout de suite... Déjà que nos pilotes gagnent cette fichue guerre...)

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise !

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**Chapitre 11**

Ca faisait 3 jours que Heero ne disait rien et mangea peu, mais sans conviction. Il dormait comme un loir toute la journée ou bossait sur n'importe quoi, avec son ordinateur pour ne pas penser et ne surtout pas pleurer. Pas devant eux et comme ils ne le laissait jamais seul bien longtemps… Ils devaient avoir peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Ils avaient raison de s'inquiéter même si ce n'était pas dans ses intentions, on est jamais à l'abris d'un moment de déprime trop dur. Et si il essayait de suicider, il réussirait probablement. Sa blessure ne présentait aucun signe négatif et était en bonne voie de guérison. Celle physique, en tous cas…

Les autres pilotes n'avaient pas parlé de son problème moral à J. Ca ne ferait que compliqué les choses. Il fallait régler le problème entre eux, si ça ne s'arrangeait vraiment pas. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé à Sally non plus, pour ne pas qu'il y ait des risques de fuites. Elle aurait pu les aider un peu, mais ils connaissaient suffisamment Heero pour savoir que la psychologie habituelle ne servirait à rien avec lui. Il fallait le laisser et attendre, en espérant qu'il veuille parler. Et puis, ils ne connaissaient même pas son problème. Tant qu'ils sauraient où était son problème, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand chose. Même Quatre n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui le tracassait sans manquer de faire une crise tellement ses sentiments étaient mélangés et violents. Le blond devait d'ailleurs remonter ses barrières quand il était à côté de Heero, sinon bonjour le malaise. Même avec ses barrières au maximum, il sentait ses sentiments de toute manière et ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter Heero à ce point ??

Duo arriva dans la chambre de Heero avec une assiette pleine de bonne chose, mais qui ne faisait pas très envie au pauvre japonais démoralisé, très occupé d'ailleurs à caresser son sifflet pour chien.

Duo : Je me demandais… Ca te plairait pas un chien, par hasard ?

Heero lui lança un regard énigmatique. Quel drôle de question… Duo avait quelque chose derrière la tête !

Heero : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Duo : Parce que tu as un sifflet pour chien et que tu es en pleine déprime ! Les animaux peuvent aider dans ces cas-là…

Heero : Je ne déprime pas.

Duo : Bien sûr ! Arrêtes de faire ton cirque… On te connais, tu sais. Tu veux un chien, oui ou non ?

Heero : On ne peut pas avoir de chien…

Duo : Mais si, on peut. Ca demandera juste un peu plus d'organisation… Mais ça ne serait pas un problème pour toi.

Duo lui fit un sourire. Il semblait sûr de lui… Mais un chien avec la vie qu'il menait, ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Raisonnable ? Depuis qu'il avait connu Oni, ce mot ne voulait plus dire grand chose pour lui. Oui, il voulait un chien… Ca lui rappellerait Oni et Cali. Un chien. Il avait un sifflet, en plus… Oui, ça lui plairait bien et il se sentirait moins seul. Pas que la présence de ses amis ne compte pas… Mais un chien, c'est différent.

Duo : Si tu veux un chien, on t'en achètera un et peu importe ce qu'en dira J ! Je déteste te voir comme ça… Donc tu en veux un, tu me le dis ! On t'en en aura un…

Heero : Pourquoi pas ? D'accord mais je ne veux pas vous embêter…

Le tressé lui fit un sourire, ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé enfin quelque chose qui motive Heero. Il avait bien compris qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas les inquiet et qu'il tenait à eux, mais à sa manière silencieuse. Il avait apprit à comprendre Heero, il exprimait bien plus de choses qu'il ne le voyait jusque-là… Il n'avait jamais remarqué tout ce que Heero pouvait dire avec son regard. Voilà pourquoi Trowa arrivait si bien à le comprendre…

Duo : Ce qui nous embête, c'est de te voir comme ça ! Tu veux quoi comme chien ? Un labrador ? Un berger allemand ? Un doberman ? Y a le choix, dis-moi ce que tu veux !

Heero : Un doberman, mais sans dressage particulier et assez jeune…

Duo : Tu veux le dresser ?

Heero : Hai.

Duo : Ok ! Pas de problème… On va te trouver ça ! Par contre, il nous faudrait ton ordinateur…

Le pilote 01 fit un petit sourire à Duo et lui donna son précieux compagnon de route. L'américain était de le voir sourire un peu, ça le rassurait un peu… Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire.

Duo : Merci ! Allez, essaie de manger un peu, maintenant ! D'accord ?

Heero : Hai.

Duo : Fini l'assiette si tu peux… Quatre serait rassuré.

Le japonais hocha la tête et Duo laissa Heero en tête-à-tête avec son assiette. Il mangeait mieux quand il était tout seul… Un chien. Duo avait remonté le moral de Heero et il mangea avec un peu plus d'appétit que les autres jours.

Duo se précipita en bas avec l'ordinateur en hurlant « Heero veut un chien !!». Il se ramassa quatre regards largués et dû convaincre Wufei et Trowa, en leur demandant si il voulait que Heero redevienne comme avant… Ce qui acheva de les convaincre. Si il fallait un chien au japonais pour le sortir de sa dépression, ils lui en trouveraient un, même si ça compliquerait leur déplacement.

§§§

3 jours plus tard, Heero récupérait son pc et un chiot doberman sautant joyeusement sur le lit, pour venir lui lécher le visage.

Duo : C'est un petit mâle !

Trowa : Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

Heero : Mirai ! Domo arigato. Il est adorable…

Duo : Je suis content qu'il te plaise, Heero !

Wufei : Mirai, ça veut dire futur…

Heero, souriant, fit asseoir le chien et le caressa, en le serrant dans ses bras. Trowa, Quatre et Duo se mirent à sourire et Wufei aussi, après avoir été un peu étonné. L'américain avait eu raison, même si le chinois avait douter… Heero allait sûrement aller mieux, maintenant.

§§§

2 semaines plus tard, Heero était enfin guéri physiquement mais psychologiquement, même si il allait mieux déjà… Convalescent serait un mot plus juste, mais inutile de lui demander de rester tranquille. Devant cette mission impossible, les autres pilotes avaient laissés tomber…

Le Dr J avait été fou de rage de savoir que Heero avait un chien, mais le japonais ne s'était pas dégonflé pour autant. Il avait tenu bon avec une force et une argumentation imparable. Il avait préparé sa plaidoirie bien avant le procès ! Il avait contré l'attaque de son mad en avançant que Mirai pouvait leur être utile… Pour monter la garde, par exemple ou les avertir des dangers, entre autre… Il avait été tellement persuasif que le Dr J avait laissé courir, sans avoir eu la réponse qu'il voulait vraiment, à savoir le POURQUOI il avait un chien.

Heero partageait son temps libre entre le dressage de Mirai, son ordinateur et la nouvelle organisation… Le chiot s'était fait apprécié immédiatement de toute l'équipe, même des plus réticent et pas seulement par son coté utile. Le convalescent occupait son temps libre très large en s'occupant de son nouveau compagnon et en aidant ses amis à la préparation des missions, même si il ne pouvait pas encore participer, ordre du médecin. Il était sensé se reposer mais ne le faisait que lorsqu'il n'avait rien d'autres à faire ou qu'il était fatigué… Sinon il travaillait avec acharnement, avec une détermination renforcé, qui étonnait les autres pilotes. Il voulait gagner la guerre à tout prix et la présence de Mirai l'encourageait, étrangement selon les autres, dans sa motivation… Il ne pouvait peut-être pas encore participer aux missions avant la semaine prochaine, officiellement pour cause de blessure, officieusement parce qu'il devait reprendre des forces, mais il participait à sa manière quand même. Il épluchait très minutieusement les ordres de mission, à la recherche de choses bizarres, pas correcte ou trop dangereuse inutilement ou encore de pièges de la part d'Oz… Mais ce n'était pas tout ! Comme il enrageait d'être écarté des missions pour l'instant et se sentait inutile, il avait trouvé le moyen de connecter les gundams à son pc. Ingénieuse trouvaille lui permettant d'avoir une vue globale du combat, en se connectant à un satellite et de superviser le combat, en temps réel, en cas de problème. D'ailleurs, il attendait la prochaine mission avec impatience. Il commençait à prendre sérieusement racine et à s'ennuyer… Heureusement, Mirai l'empêchait de penser à ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pense, tout en lui rappelant les bons souvenirs avec Oni. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une partie de ce qu'il avait perdu. Il avait enfin retrouvé l'appétit et le sommeil… Enfin, presque. Il continuait de rêver d'elle et de pleurer la nuit, MAIS Mirai venait le consoler et il arrivait à se rendormir, avec son chien sur le lit… Donc, le Heero qui n'avait plus le goût en la vie, déprimé et presque suicidaire avait fait place à un Heero avec un chien, mélancolique et un peu plus communicatif qu'avant… C'est-à-dire toujours assez renfermé mais pas pire qu'avant sa rencontre avec Oni et au moins il ne se laissait plus mourir de faim et de fatigue.

D'ailleurs, ce soir, il était assis sur son lit, avec son chien couché au pied du lit, en regardant la lune par la fenêtre. Il se sentait seul… Tellement seul sans elle. Même si il allait mieux physiquement, moralement il restait toujours relativement bas. Il attrapa le sifflet que Oni lui avait donné et siffla dedans… Si seulement elle pouvait l'entendre et revenir. Il regrettait de l'avoir laisser partir, il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie… Il aurait dû insister, peu importe les risques.

Mirai, en entendant le coup de sifflet, releva la tête qu'il avait posée sur ses pattes et regarda Heero. Il se leva, grimpa sur le lit et se coucha à coté de son maître, qui se mit le caresser.

Heero : Oni t'aimerais beaucoup… J'aimerais bien qu'elle te rencontre un jour. J'aimerais la revoir… Elle me manque tellement. Heureusement que t'es là, Mirai…

Duo arriva à ce moment-là et vit immédiatement que le japonais était encore ses idées noires… Malgré tout leur efforts, elles ne le quittaient pas et il refusait d'en parler.

Duo : Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca va pas ? Tu y penses encore…

Comme il ne répondait pas, il vint s'asseoir juste à coté du pilote. Il détestait le voir avec cet air mélancolique… Surtout qu'il n'essayait même pas de faire son faux sourire « Je vais bien, tout va bien », cette fois-ci.

Duo : Tu peux me parler si tu veux… Ca te ferais peut-être du bien ?

Heero : …

Duo : Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-moi, je t'en prie !

Heero : Même si je te disais ce qu'il y a, tu pourrais pas m'aider.

Duo : Tu peux toujours essayer… On sait jamais, non ?

Heero se leva et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre.

Heero : T'as déjà observé les moustiques ?

Duo regarda Heero, un peu surpris avant de répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de « confidence »…

Duo : Euh… Non, pas spécialement.

Heero : …

Duo : Pourquoi tu me parles des moustiques ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spéciales ?

Heero : Je suis un moustique…

Duo : Hein ?

Heero : Un moustique qui a perdu son ampoule.

Duo : Je comprend pas ce que tu veux dire, Heero…

Heero : C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas. Je vais me coucher… Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

Duo : Oui… Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit… Je suis désolé de ne pas comprendre.

Heero haussa les épaules, en regagnant son lit…

Heero : Personne ne peut comprendre. Oyasumi nasai…

Heero se coucha avec Mirai, alors que Duo se couchait lui aussi, triste pour Heero.

**Tsuzuku** O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Un autre chapitre en ligne. Ca avance mes affaires, mine de rien ! Prochain chapitre, on attaque le « futur » !

Avez-vous eu des problèmes récemment avec le site ? Je ne recevais plus rien d'eux…

Reviews, onegai ?

A pluuuus !!!


	12. Se brûler les ailes 12

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni m'appartient…

**Couple** : Heero/Oni et c'est tout pour le moment… (Pas pour tout de suite... Déjà que nos pilotes gagnent cette fichue guerre...)

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise !

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**Chapitre 12**

Il était 10h du matin. Heero était assis sur son lit avec son pc, son chien couché juste à coté de lui. Mirai avait bien grandit et était adulte maintenant, mais il soutenait toujours son maître quand celui-ci déprimait… Un peu comme maintenant.

Certaines choses avaient changés depuis un an et d'autres non… Chacun avait prit son avenir en main et fais son chemin comme il pouvait dans ce nouveau monde de paix.

Quatre avait reprit la société de son père sur L4, avec ses 29 sœurs, mais il venait régulièrement sur terre pour voir ses amis… Sentimentalement sa vie aussi allait bien. Il avait revu par hasard Dorothy Catalonia et étrangement, ils étaient devenu amis. La guerre était fini, Dorothy avait changé elle aussi… Dernièrement, leur relation s'était même approfondit. Qui aurait cru que Quatre serait tombé amoureux de la petite fille du chef de la fondation Romefeller, leur ennemi pendant cet époque sombre ?

Trowa était toujours au cirque itinérant, il avait trouvé là-bas la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Quand le cirque passait sur terre ou dans une colonie où résidait les autres ex-pilotes, il allait leur faire une petite visite.

Wufei était devenu préventer et faisait équipe avec Sally. Il habitait sur terre avec elle. Officiellement, parce que c'était plus pratique pour le travail… Officieusement, parce qu'il avait trouvé en Sally Pô celle qui avait réussit à apaiser ses conflits intérieurs, celle qui était à la hauteur de son ancienne amie Nataku.

Duo, fidèle à lui-même, avait créé sa propre société de voyage intercoloniale, Voyage Express Transcolonie. Une petite société libre et discrète, mais connu de ceux qui aime la tranquilité. Sa société se portant très bien, il avait engagé deux employés pour piloter les trois navettes qu'ils avaient acheté d'occasion et remis en état comme un chef… La mécanique n'avait aucun secret pour lui, tout comme le pilotage. Il conduisait la troisième navette, à mi-temps… Parce que c'était lui le patron et aussi parce qu'il avait besoin d'avoir du temps pour lui. Ou plutôt pour Heero. Il avait proposé à Heero qu'il prenne un appartement à deux, d'abord pour payer moins cher de loyer et ensuite pour ne pas laisser son ami seul. C'était le seul à pouvoir garder un œil sur lui, ils avaient décidé ça tous les 4 sans en parler au principale concerné, par mesure de sécurité. Ils craignaient que le vide laissé par la fin de la guerre ne lui enlève la dernière chose qui lui donnait envie de survivre. Ils avaient compris que son investissement dans ce combat était une manière de combler un vide profondément creusé dans son coeur… Un vide lié au nom de « Oni ». Qui que soit cette personne, Heero ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas l'oublier. Duo avait donc décidé de veiller sur lui, pour être sûr que ce vide ne l'engloutisse pas définitivement…

Heero avait lui aussi prit son avenir en main, malgré ses difficultés sentimentales. Le manque de Oni le déprimait plus ou moins, selon les moments mais il supportait, en essayant de le combler par l'amitié des autres ex-pilotes et son travail. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux, malgré ça et s'habituait lentement au « vide » de la paix, si ce n'était que Oni hantait toujours ses pensées… Encore plus ce mois-ci que les autres. Il avait reprit un petit cabinet de détective privée… Il ne voulait pas être sur le devant de la scène, il tenait à rester dans l'ombre. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher mais c'était une attitude profondément gravé en lui, qui prenait souvent le pas sur lui malgré que la guerre soit fini… Même si la paix était enfin là, lui n'était pas en paix. Il voulait un boulot tranquille, qui lui permette aussi de rechercher Oni et de surveiller que personne ne cherche à briser cette nouvelle paix. Un boulot qui lui permette d'utiliser ses capacités, comme si les boulots qu'on lui confiait était des missions et de lui faire oublier momentanément celle qui lui manquait autant qu'il y a un an… D'ailleurs, dans une semaine, ce serait l'anniversaire de leur rencontre. Heureusement que Duo était là pour l'aider à supporter le vide que cette date évoquait pour lui, il savait très bien quel était la vraie raison de sa proposition qu'ils habitent tous les deux… Il avait accepté sa proposition parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul, il savait que le vide laissé par Oni et qu'il remplissait en s'investissant dans la guerre serait encore plus présent avec l'avènement de la paix. L'amitié de Duo l'aiderait le à supporter. Aujourd'hui, il était heureux qu'il soit là, pour lui rappeler pourquoi il devait vivre et que la vie pouvait être belle. Il avait promis à Oni mais seul, il aurait du mal à tenir sa promesse. Il s'était battu pour la paix et l'avait gagné pour elle… Mais il n'arrivait pas à en profiter pleinement, malgré les efforts de Duo pour le pousser à sortir et à voir du monde. Il ne voulait voir personne… La seule personne qu'il désirait voir semblait avoir disparue corps et bien de ce monde, mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à croire qu'elle était morte. Si elle était morte, alors il n'aurait plus rien à espérer de cette vie… Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, non.

Heero regarda encore une fois l'écran. « Il n'y a aucune réponse à votre demande. Reformulez votre recherche. » Il avait reformulé autant qu'il pouvait et cherché partout où il pouvait trouver que ça concerne les morts ou les vivants… Il ne trouvait jamais rien. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle au niveau des morgues, mais pas pour le reste. C'était impossible, il y avait forcément une trace d'elle récente quelque part ! Les seules informations qu'il avait trouvé était un avis de recherche, resté sans réponse, au nom de Naoko Yumi, lancé par son père, en faisant une recherche via sa photo… C'est comme ça qu'il avait découvert son vrai nom et mit la main sur son état civil. 19 ans au moment de sa disparition, fille du général Yumi d'OZ et mère décédé… (etc) Elle devait avoir 20 ans, à présent. Rien de ce qu'il y avait appris ne lui permettait de la retrouver, malheureusement. Il avait découvert tout ce qu'il avait pu sur elle. De son ancien lieu de domiciliation, en passant par son extrait de naissance, jusqu'à l'école militaire où elle avait étudié et été vu pour la dernière fois… Avant de disparaître subitement sans laisser de trace, peu après la date de leur séparation. C'était désespérant… Mais il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Le jour où il perdrait l'espoir de la revoir…

Il regarda l'arme posé à coté de son ordinateur portable, avec tristesse. Ce jour-là……

Il ne préférait ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait ce jour-là. Et si ce jour-là arrivait dans une semaine ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas rompre la promesse qu'il lui avait faites… Mais est-ce qu'il aurait la force de voir venir une nouvelle année sans elle ? De regarder derrière lui et de se sentir plus seul que jamais ? Il ne savait pas si la présence de Duo lui donnerait la force de le faire… Pourtant il devait la trouver cette force ! Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Duo et ses amis… Il ne pouvait pas abandonner cette vie, sans avoir découvert ce qu'elle avait à offrir… Il ne le voulait pas, mais est-ce qu'il y arriverait ? Il en avait assez de souffrir ce manque toutes les nuits… De pleurer en pensant à elle… De lutter chaque jour pour rester en vie, malgré son désespoir grandissant…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il prit son arme et se mit à pleurer. Ca serait si facile de mettre fin à tout ça… Si facile… Si lâche aussi… Mais il s'en moquait de l'honneur. Il n'était pas Wufei. Wufei lui ne le ferait pas… Mais Wufei n'était pas seul, il avait Sally. Heero était seul, lui… Il continua de pleurer, en serrant son pistolet de service. Duo ne savait pas qu'il en avait un… Si il l'avait su, il l'aurait convaincu par tous les moyens de s'en débarrasser. Duo… Il était gentil… Mais ce n'était pas Oni. Il ne serait jamais elle, malgré tout les efforts du monde… Il monta son arme au niveau de son cœur et colla le canon contre sa poitrine. Duo n'était pas Oni et ne pourrait jamais la remplacer… Personne ne pourrait la remplacer. Il ferma les yeux et continua de lutter intérieurement contre lui-même… Ses pulsions désespérés étaient trop forte, il n'arrivait pas à remettre la tête hors de l'eau ! Il allait appuyer sur la détente… Quand un coup frappé à la porte le fit sursauter. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda vers la porte, surpris.

Duo : Heero !

Le japonais eut juste le temps et le réflexe de cacher l'arme sous son oreiller, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Duo entra, souriant comme à son habitude… Mais son sourire se troubla lorsqu'il remarqua les traces de larmes sur les joues de Heero et son air « pas dans son assiette ». Il s'inquiéta immédiatement.

Duo : Tu pleures, Heero ? Ca va pas ?

Heero essuya rapidement ses larmes et fit un sourire rassurant à l'américain. Duo ne devait pas savoir à quoi pensait le japonais quand il était arrivé, surtout pas !

Heero : C'est rien… T'inquiètes pas.

Duo : Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que je suis là si ça va pas…

Il fit un vrai sourire à Duo, qui sembla un peu plus rassuré. Duo n'était pas Oni et ne le serait jamais, mais il était devenu plus qu'un ami pour lui. Il était comme un frère… Ils étaient tous les 4 ses frères… Pris dans ses idées noires, il l'avait oublié. Heureusement, en voyant l'inquiétude de Duo, il s'était rappelé. Il ne devait plus l'oublier… Il avait failli cédé à ses angoisses. Il devait s'accrocher à eux absolument… Il devait tenir sa promesse et vivre !

Heero : Je le sais… Merci, Duo.

Duo : C'est normal… C'est ça un ami.

Duo fit un sourire sincère et avança un peu plus dans la chambre. La chambre de Heero était toujours impeccable. Le japonais était excellent dans l'art de masquer les choses, même si Duo avait apprit à lire entre les lignes… Sauf lorsqu'il allait trop mal ou qu'il avait décidé de ne pas les cacher, bien sûr.

Duo : Tu préfères toujours la compagnie de ton ordinateur ou de Mirai à celle d'une femme ?

Heero : Duo, je sais ce que tu veux faire, mais…

Duo : Je sais, je sais… Mais tu crois que c'est mieux de te noyer dans le boulot ?

Heero : Aucune femmes que tu me présenteras ne m'apportera ce que j'ai besoin…

Duo : Mais que recherches-tu exactement ? Si tu me le disais, je pourrais peut-être trouver la femme qu'il te faut…

Heero savait très bien que Duo ne la trouverait jamais… Il avait lui avait déjà présenté tant de femmes, le japonais l'avait laissé faire dans l'espoir de rencontrer une femme comme Oni. Il n'avait rien à perdre à les rencontrer mais c'était toujours la même chose… Elles ne lui plaisaient pas, peu importe leur beauté ou leur qualité. Heero essayait de faire des efforts, de s'intéresser à elles, de voir ce qu'il lui aimait chez elles… Mais il repensait à Oni à chaque fois, il la cherchait en elles mais aucune ne lui ressemblait. Accablé par sa peine, il s'excusait poliment et s'en allait avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de lui demander des explications. C'était Oni qu'il aimait, personne d'autres… Il ne pouvait pas tuer cet amour sans se tuer lui-même. Il avait besoin d'Oni, seulement d'Oni… Du jour où il était tombé amoureux d'elle, il savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Heero : Ce que je recherche ? Une femme ayant les yeux d'un ange, le caractère enflammé d'un démon, les mains d'une fée, les lèvres d'une vierge et le corps d'une sirène… Je doute que tu ais une créature aussi magique dans tes relations.

Duo resta perplexe devant cette description. Il ne connaissait pas de créatures aussi mystique, en effet… Pourtant il l'aurait souhaité, pour pouvoir libérer Heero du vide qui hantait son cœur.

Duo : Je suis désolé, Heero… Si je savais où se cache cette perle précieuse et rare, j'irais la chercher. C'est elle ta lumière…

Heero : Je te l'avais dit… Je suis un moustique privé de sa lumière, Duo.

L'américain lui posa la main sur l'épaule, compatissant…

Duo : J'ai eu des nouvelles de Quatre, hier, quand revenant au spacioport.

Heero le regarda, intéressé.

Heero : Hier, je suis rentré à plus de minuit… Je devais suivre un mari infidèle, amateur de boite de strip-tease.

Duo : Je t'ai entendu rentré, oui.

Heero : J'appellerais ma cliente cet après-midi, pour qu'elle vienne chercher les preuves en photo au bureau… Encore un autre couple qui va se séparer grâce à moi.

Duo : Tu ne fais que ton boulot… Après tout, c'est elle qui t'a demandé d'enquêter.

Heero : Je sais… Mais je préfère retrouver les personnes disparu. C'est plus heureux comme mission, quand on permet des retrouvailles…

Duo : Je vois ce que tu veux dire…

Heero : C'est bon pour la semaine prochaine alors ?

Duo : Le cirque de Trowa sera en ville un jour plus tôt que prévu et comme ça arrange aussi Quatre, on a décidé d'avancer le rendez-vous à mardi, plutôt que mercredi. Ca te pose pas de problème ?

Mardi… Le jour anniversaire de sa rencontre avec Oni. Voir les autres ex-pilotes ce jour-là devrait rendre les choses moins dures… Oui, c'était bien comme ça.

Heero : Non, ça me va.

Duo : OK. Je lui dirais. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau resto qui a l'air très sympa !

Heero : Ca nous changera de celui où on va d'habitude.

Duo : Oui, c'est vrai. Je vais te laisser travailler, je dois rappeler Quatre.

Duo sourit à Heero et retourna vers la porte. Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner, soudain terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire si Duo n'était pas venu. Une peur irraisonné le prit… Et Si Duo l'abandonnait ?

Heero : Duo…

Le tressé se retourna et le regarda. Il se rendit compte que quelque chose tourmentait Heero à son regard bizarre.

Duo : Oui ?

Heero : Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir emménagé avec moi ?

Duo : Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Bien sûr que non… Si ça m'avait embêté, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. Qu'est-ce qui y a, Heero ?

Heero baissa la tête et caressa la tête de son doberman. Il était bête d'avoir pensé ça… Mais cette idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, malgré lui. Une peur qui se glissait en lui, à son insu… A présent, elle le dominait.

Le japonais ne répondant pas, Duo revint vers lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Duo : Quelque chose te tracasse, je le vois bien. Tu peux tout me dire, Heero… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Heero hésita. Il garda la tête baissée, sous l'emprise de la peur.

Heero : Je… J'ai peur…

L'américain le regarda, surpris et intrigué.

Duo : Tu as peur ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

Heero : D'être seul… Seul face à moi-même…

Duo : Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là… Les autres aussi sont là.

Heero : Mais… Et si vous en aviez assez de mon comportement froid et distant ?

Duo : Heero…

Heero releva la tête et le fixa avec un regard plein de détresse. Duo en resta muet, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

Heero : Vous pourriez en avoir marre de ma tête de croc-mort… Vous pourriez vouloir vous éloigner de moi… Vous pourriez vouloir… Si vous m'abandonnez, je sais pas si j'aurais encore la force de….. Ne me laisse pas, Duo ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me laisses pas !!

Heero l'attrapa brusquement par le bras et se mit à pleurer.

Heero : Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas ! Ne me laisses pas seul !! J'ai peur de moi, Duo !

Se mettant à pleurer plus fort, il s'accrocha des deux mains à Duo en tremblant. Pris de court, le brun ne sut pas quoi dire. Il se rapprocha de lui et le serra contre lui, sans savoir quoi faire. Heero continuait de pleurer contre lui, tout tremblant en s'accrochant au T-shirt de Duo. Dépassé, il le laissa s'accrocher à lui et se mit à lui caresser le dos et les cheveux.

Heero : Tu me laisseras pas, Duo ! Dis-moi que tu me laisseras pas !

Duo : Pourquoi je te laisserais ? Je suis ton ami ! Je te laisserais pas et les autres non plus… Pourquoi as-tu pensé qu'on voulait te laisser tomber ?

Sentant Heero se calmer un peu, il continua ses caresses amicales. Ses sanglots devinrent moins désordonnés et il continua à pleurer en silence. Il devait rassurer Heero, alors Duo répéta à son ami qu'il ne l'abandonnerait.

Il attendit patiemment qu'il soit calmé et puis, il le coucha gentiment sur son lit sous l'air inquiet de Mirai. Heero semblait KO moralement… La situation était encore plus grave qu'il ne croyait. Au moment où il se leva du lit, Heero ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

Heero : Excuses-moi… Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que vous vouliez m'abandonnez… J'en étais persuadé…

Duo : C'est pas grave, Heero… La prochaine fois que ça va pas, dis-le moi, OK ? Tu sais que je suis là…

Heero : Je voulais pas te déranger.

Duo soupira et regarda Heero.

Duo : Tu ne me dérangeras pas, je t'assure… Viens me voir si tu as des doutes comme ça. Un ami, c'est fait pour ça…

Heero : D'accord… Je viendrais te voir. Merci d'être là, Duo… Tu sais pas combien ça peut m'aider.

Duo : Dors un peu, ça ira mieux après…

Heero hocha la tête et sourit. Duo lui rendit et sortit de la chambre. Mirai jappa doucement et vint se blottir près de son maître, qui passa sa main sur son encolure, avant de refermer les yeux. Duo referma la porte et soupira. Il se sentait tellement impuissant et inutile quand il voyait ce genre de regards dans les yeux de Heero… Lorsqu'il laissait tomber le masque, comme à présent, c'était mauvais signe.

Il regarda la porte derrière lui et partit vers le salon. Il devait appeler Quatre, à propos de leur rendez-vous mensuel. C'était devenu leur rituel… Tous les mois, ils se réunissaient tous les 5 et allait manger au restaurant. Ils passaient la journée ensemble et parlaient de tout et rien… C'était leur rendez-vous. Ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour pouvoir être là.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et attrapa le téléphone. Il composa le numéro de l'empathe et attendit qu'il décroche. Il allait aussi devoir lui annoncer que l'état de Heero s'était encore dégradé… Il poussa un soupir, inquiet. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait qu'être là, à son écoute… Mais parfois, il avait l'impression que ça ne suffisait pas sinon Heero n'aurait pas pu se monter la tête comme ça, surtout sur un mensonge pareil.

Quatre : Quatre Raberba Winner, j'écoute.

Duo : Quatre… Salut, c'est Duo.

Quatre : Bonjour, Duo. J'attendais ton appel.

Duo : J'ai parlé à Heero, à propos de mardi. Ca marche, on fait comme ça.

Quatre : Bon, c'est parfait… J'ai hâte qu'on soit la semaine prochaine, j'ai du boulot jusqu'à cou. Un jour de repos me fera du bien…

Duo : A nous tous, je crois. Surtout Heero…

Quatre : Heero ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Duo : Je pourrais dire qu'il va comme d'habitude… Mais je pense pas que ce soit le cas.

Quatre : Je sens que tu es très inquiet à ta voix. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Duo : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce mois-ci, il semble plus déprimé. Pourtant son moral semblait s'améliorer depuis quelques mois. Je pensais qu'il commençait à s'habituer à la tranquillité de la paix, mais…

Quatre : C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air bien mieux…

Duo : Il l'était, je crois… Mais quelque chose a fait que son moral a baissé d'un coup, sans raison apparente. Depuis le début du mois, il s'est à nouveau renfermé sur lui-même… Et aujourd'hui, il m'a dit qu'il avait peur qu'on l'abandonne. Il a même pleuré… Il était réellement désespéré.

Quatre : C'est incroyable… Pourquoi a-t-il cru qu'on pouvait vouloir l'abandonner ?

Duo : Je ne sais pas mais ça m'inquiètes. Il s'est mis ça en tête et je n'ai rien vu… J'ai l'impression que son état empire, plus vite qu'il ne s'était remonté. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Quatre : Et si on trouvait quelqu'un capable de remplir le vide sa vie ? Après tout, il n'a que nous…

Duo : J'ai déjà essayé de lui trouver une copine mais la femme qu'il voudrait n'existe pas sur cette terre, je crois !

Quatre : Et des amis ? Il pourrait se faire d'autres amis…

Duo : Il ne se sent pas prêt, je crois. Je lui ai déjà proposé aussi.

Quatre : On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça… Pas quand il se remet enfin après un an de dépression !

Duo : Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Quatre : Il y a forcément un moyen ! Il faut savoir pourquoi d'un seul coup…….

Duo : Je doute qu'il me le dira… Il n'a jamais voulu nous dire qui était ce ou cette « Oni », déjà.

Quatre : Oni… Il t'a décrit la femme qu'il voudrait tu as dit ?

Duo : Oui… Une description tellement idéalisé et vague que jamais je ne trouverais une femme correspondant à ça.

Quatre : Je crois que je commence à comprendre une partie du mystère…

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ?

Quatre : Je crois que Oni est une femme…

Duo : On avait déjà évoqué cette théorie. Ce n'est pas nouveau, même si nous avons un nouvel élément montrant que c'est probablement une femme.

Quatre : Ce n'est pas nouveau, en effet… Mais souviens-toi de la date où il avait disparu.

Duo : Je me souviens, oui… Comme tu disais, ça va faire un an mais je ne vois pas ce que tu… Attend une seconde. Ca va faire un an !

Quatre : Ca va probablement faire un an qu'il l'a rencontré. C'est la seule explication logique à cette soudaine rechute…

Duo : Mais oui, bien sûr… Ca doit être ça.

Quatre : Et si je calcule bien, le mardi de notre rendez-vous correspond au jour de sa disparition…

Duo : Voilà pourquoi il est mal, en ce moment. Ce mardi sera un jour difficile pour lui…

Quatre : Nous devons faire quelque chose de spécial pour ce jour-là… Quelque chose qui lui change les idées.

Duo : Tu as une idée derrière la tête, toi…

Quatre : Je m'occupe de tout… Ne dit rien à Heero.

Duo : OK.

Quatre : Je vais organiser ça avec les autres… Ce sera une surprise qui devrait lui remonter le moral.

Duo : Je te fais confiance pour ça…

Quatre : Bon, je vais devoir te laisser… J'ai encore une bonne centaine de dossiers de fournisseurs potentiels à examiner.

Duo : OK. Je te souhaite bon courage… Moi, je vais essayer de changer les idées à Heero, en attendant mardi.

Quatre : Je compte sur toi. Je te dis à bientôt, Duo !

Duo : Salut, Quatre !

Duo soupira et raccrocha. Il allait avoir du pain sur la planche… Il devait trouver quelque chose pour détourner Heero de ses idées noires. Elles devaient beaucoup le travailler, en ce moment…

§§§

Dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, Heero dormait déjà et faisait un rêve de rêve…

Elle était là… Allongée sur le lit de drap de satin blanc. Un lit à baldaquin à l'ancienne… Elle portait une chemise de nuit bleu, s'arrêtant au milieu des cuisses, un peu transparente, avec des dentelles ouvragées au niveau du bas de la chemise de nuit et de la poitrine qui délimitait le haut de la chemise. Puis, la dentelle remontait en forme diverse très joli jusqu'au bout des bretelles et au léger décolleté. Elle était magnifique, comme à chaque fois. Il s'approcha du lit et grimpa dessus à quatre pattes, son peignoir de satin noir entrouvert, laissant voir son torse musclé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, en se relevant un peu sur ses coudes.

Oni : Angel… Te revoilà, mon ange. Tu m'as manqué…

Heero : Oni…

Il lui caressa le visage du bout des doigt, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle répondit au baiser en passant une de ses mains sur sa nuque et le fit s'allonger avec elle. Il laissa une des ses mains lui caresser les hanches, alors que l'autre lui caressait la poitrine par dessus les motifs brodés du tissus. Elle égara une de ses mains dans l'ouverture du peignoir et lui caressa le torse, alors que l'autre se baladait sur son dos et ses reins. Il laissa ses lèvres et descendit dans son cou, alors que la main qui était sur les hanches descendit vers les cuisses qu'il caressa un peu avant de passer sous la chemise de nuit. Elle soupira sous ses baisers et caresses et écarta le peignoir avant de le faire glisser de ses épaules. Elle lui caressa son dos nu, alors qu'il lui caressait l'intérieur des cuisses et l'entre-jambe, la faisant gémir. Elle finit de débarrasser Heero de son peignoir et entreprit de caresser tous son corps nu, en s'attardant sur ses fesses fermes. Il quitta son cou et descendit vers la partie de sa poitrine qui était découverte… Il déposa quelques bisous en remontant vers son épaule. Il fit glisser les bretelles avec sa main et se mit à lui embrasser les seins, en s'attardant sur ses tétons durcis par le plaisir qu'il suça et mordilla. Elle déplaça une de ses mains jusqu'à sur le membre de son homme et se mit à le masser tendrement. Il lui enleva sa chemise de nuit et lui caressa tout le corps, en lui embrassant et léchant le ventre et le nombril. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille pour l'encourager à descendre plus bas. Ce qu'il fit en prenant le temps de déposer plein de bisous sur sa route jusqu'à la zone sensible qu'il embrassa aussi. Il fit jouer sa langue sur les lèvres du sexe féminin, avant de l'introduire entre les lèvres. Elle gémit en se cabrant un peu, alors que Heero continuait à titiller son sexe.

Oni : Angeeeel…

Il remonta embrasser une Oni très chaude. Elle lui sourit quand elle arrêta de l'embrasser et prit le dessus sur lui. Il se laissa faire. Elle regarda Heero dans toute sa virilité, avant de l'embrasser en mettant à cheval sur lui. Il se redressa et lui entoura la taille de ses bras puissants, en l'embrassant passionnément. Puis, elle fit se rallonger d'un geste sauvagement sexy et s'empala elle-même sur le membre dressé du japonais. Ils gémirent tous les deux et elle commença sa chevauchée sauvage avec un Heero fougueux. Il lui caressa la poitrine et les fesses pendant ce temps, en fermant les yeux. La chevauchée prit une allure très sauvage au fur à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus sur le membre yuyien, en gémissant de plus en plus comme Heero, la tête basculée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Celui-ci se libéra quand il ne put plus se retenir dans un cri de jouissance, en même temps qu'elle criait de plaisir. Elle se laissa tomber sur lui, essoufflée, mais heureuse.

Oni : Je t'aime, Angel…

Heero : Ai shiteru, Oni.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement... Et Heero se réveilla en sueur et tout bizarre dans son boxer. Il regarda autour de lui, avant de se mettre à pleurer comme toutes les autres fois. Pourquoi la vie avait-elle été si injuste avec lui ??? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait prit Oni ??? Il se mit à pleurer dans son oreiller alors que Mirai, toujours couché à coté de lui, jappa compatissant. Heero se retourna vers son chien, en le caressant.

Heero : Mirai… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Le chien fit une léchouille à Heero et se coucha, la tête sur le torse de son maître. Heero pleura silencieusement en caressant son chien. Il regarda l'heure… Il était presque midi, il fallait qu'il se lève, même si il en avait aucune envie. Il devait manger et aller travailler… Il devait s'accrocher pour Oni et ses amis. Il se leva lorsqu'il fut calmé et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage, pour atténuer ses yeux rouges, avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

Il débarqua dans la cuisine avec une petite mine mais Duo ne fit aucune réflexion comique ou inquiète, pour ne pas l'accabler davantage.

Duo : Tu arrives au bon moment ! C'est prêt !

Heero : J'aurais dû t'aider, excuses-moi…

Duo : Pas de problème, Heero !

Il lui sourit et Heero alla chercher les assiettes et les couverts, qu'il disposa sur la table. Ils mangèrent tout de suite après, en silence, Duo pensant à l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé et Heero à son démon… Si seulement ses rêves pouvaient être vrai, si seulement elle pouvait être là…

§§§

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, sous le coup de son rêve et regarda autour d'elle, en sueur. Encore ce rêve, toujours le même genre… Un poignard de plus venant s'enfoncer dans son cœur… Si seulement Angel pouvait être là avec elle. Il y avait des moments, elle regrettait de l'avoir laissé partir…

Elle se leva et regarda l'heure. Bientôt midi ! Elle avait oublier l'heure et il allait bientôt rentrer… Heureusement, il y avait des plats complets surgelé au réfrigérateur. En ce moment, elle était complètement épuisé… Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil plus de 3h par nuit et ça depuis un mois. Elle s'était allongé sur le canapé pour faire une petite sieste et finalement, elle avait dormit toute la matinée. C'était à cause du jour qui approchait à grand pas….. Le Jour ! Ce jour qu'elle redoutait tant et qu'elle attendait également, sans savoir pourquoi… Ce jour où son destin avait changé, grâce à cet ange aux yeux bleu, coupable mais pourtant si innocent. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir à ce souvenir…

Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

unknow : Oni, je suis rentré !! Où es-tu, mon ange ?

**Tsuzuku** O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Prochain chapitre… Duo va faire une rencontre frappante, qui va changer sa vie. N'est-ce pas, Sora ?

Cette chère Oni serait-elle casé ? Aha, mystère jusqu'à ce que j'ai vaincu le chapitre 13…

Reviews, onegai ?

A pluuuus !!!


	13. Se brûler les ailes 13

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni m'appartient…

**Couple** : Heero/Oni et un futur Duo/Sora… Sinon en couple secondaire y a Quatre et Dorothy, Wufei et Sally.

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise !

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**Chapitre 13**

unknown : Oni, je suis rentré !! Où es-tu, mon ange ?

Il était rentré… Elle sécha une larme et alla sa rencontre, en souriant. Il ne devait pas voir qu'elle était encore à coté de la plaque, sinon il allait s'inquiéter. Il s'inquiétait toujours…

Oni : Dan, tu rentres tôt.

Dan : Grève générale des employés du spacioport. Ils vont bloqués toutes l'activité des navettes jusqu'à demain… J'appellerais le patron pour savoir mais je crois que pour ma journée est fini, pour aujourd'hui. Duo est vraiment sympa comme bosse…

Oni : Super…

Elle su aussitôt qu'elle avait faire une bourde, en voyant son regard inquiet. Il la connaissait trop bien… Ca faisait un an qu'il la connaissait. Il l'avait aidé quand elle en avait besoin et depuis ils étaient amis… Même si lui aimerait qu'ils soient plus que ça.

Dan : Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es bouleversé, je le vois très bien…

Oni : Ce n'est rien…

Elle détourna la tête et il s'approcha d'elle. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules amicalement.

Dan : Je te connais… Quelque chose ne va pas. Mon ange…

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos… Elle le laissa faire mais s'éloigna, en sentant une main aller un peu trop bas. Il était gentil et c'était un ami important pour elle, mais il était un peu trop intéressé, parfois…

Dan : Mon ange…

Oni : Je ne veux pas… Tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dis.

Dan : Tu recherches toujours l'ami que tu as perdu durant cette maudite guerre… Mais tu n'as jamais rien trouvé sur lui. Peut-être qu'il est mort ?

Oni : Non ! Pas lui !

Dan : Je sais que tu m'aimes bien et que tu as beaucoup d'affection pour moi. Ca fait un an que tu rends malheureuse pour un homme qui a disparu… Moi, je suis là. Je serais prêt à devenir plus qu'un ami pour toi, tu connais mes sentiments…

Oni : Je sais, Dan… Mais non. Je ne peux pas perdre espoir, pas après tout ça…

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

Dan : N'oublie pas que je serais toujours la pour toi…

Oni : Merci…

Elle lui sourit. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, peu après sa séparation d'avec Angel, elle était effondré. Elle pensait supporter la séparation mieux que ça… Elle s'était surestimé. Heureusement, il l'avait aidé à se relever. Elle lui avait raconté qu'elle avait perdu de vue un ami très cher à son cœur, dans les tourments de la guerre mais sans préciser qui il était et ce qu'elle était. Elle lui avait dit à quel point il lui manquait et il l'avait réconforté amicalement dans les moments les plus durs. Ils étaient devenu très proche et de plus en plus amis… Lui aurait aimé mais elle ne voulait pas. Même si elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour Dan, elle aimait toujours Heero.

Oni : Dans une semaine, il y a une grande exposition canine… Je vais y emmener Cali.

Dan : Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre d'exhibition animalière ?

Oni : D'habitude, non… Mais ce jour-là sera un jour spécial et je veux le fêter d'une façon spéciale.

§§§

En début d'après-midi, alors que Heero venait de partir pour aller travailler, Duo reçu un coup de fil d'un de ses employés. Le spacioport était en grève ! Il ne ferait pas d'affaire, aujourd'hui… Duo avait donc donné sa journée à Dan et appelé son autre pilote, pour l'informer. Lui aussi aurait une journée de repos, en même temps… Tant mieux, il en avait besoin !

Ca tombait bien, il avait des choses à régler à propos de sa société… A propos de sa stratégie à appliquer avec Heero aussi. Il passa deux heures sur ses problèmes administratifs, le boulot qu'il détestait le plus dans la gestion de son entreprise et puis, décida qu'il en avait assez fait. Il avait la tête comme une citrouille éclaté… Il rangea tous les papiers dans le dossier et se leva, courbaturé physiquement comme mentalement. Et si il allait prendre l'air ? Heero était probablement à l'agence, vu qu'il avait classé son dernier dossier en cours…

Duo : Je vais aller lui faire une petite visite… Il était pas en pleine forme, ce matin. Il sera sûrement content de me voir. Si il a pas de clients, ça serait pas mal d'aller faire une balade au parc avec Mirai…

Il prit son blouson, ses clés de maison et de voiture et sortit rapidement. En plus, ça le rassurerait sur l'état moral de Heero… Il n'allait pas fort ce matin et cet après-midi non plus, en partant.

Il arriva à l'agence de Heero « Cyrano détective », il n'avait pas prit la peine de changer le nom pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur son nom assez hors du commun. Ils n'avaient pas changé de nom, ils avaient seulement « manipulé » légèrement les informations concernant leur identités, pour que personne ne fasse le lien avec les pilotes de gundam… Et grâce au géni informatique de Heero, ça marchait du tonnerre.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse… qui ne vint pas. Curieux. Il recommença, sans avoir davantage de résultats… Inquiet, il ouvrit la porte. Heero avait peut-être un problème ?

Heero : Je ne suis pas disponible, revenez plus tard…

Duo s'étonna que Heero donne une réponse aussi nonchalante à sa clientèle. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas ! Il ouvrit complètement la porte et entra.

Duo : Tu vas pas dire que tu n'es pas disponible pour moi, mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de si… Important….

Duo blêmit, en restant sur le seuil… Il l'avait craint et il avait eu raison de le faire. Ca faisait parti de ses cauchemars, lorsqu'il imaginait ce que Heero pouvait faire… Il ferma la porte et avança, les yeux rivés sur le bureau de Heero.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Heero ?

Heero, assis derrière son bureau et appuyé mollement dessus, releva la tête pour regarder Duo. Il suivit son regard, qui fixait l'arme posé en plein milieu du bureau. Et merde… Il l'avait vu.

Heero : Une arme.

Duo : Tu avais dit que tu n'en avais pas…

Heero resta là, apathique, comme indifférent et le regard morne. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, pas maintenant…

Heero : Parce que je savais comment tu le prendrais… Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi m'as proposé qu'on habite ensemble ?

Duo lâcha l'arme des yeux et fixa Heero, d'un regard incrédule.

Duo : Tu savais comment je le prendrais ? Tu savais qu'on étaient inquiets pour toi ? Tu le savais et tu as pris cette arme, quand même !

Heero : Le métier que je fais est parfois dangereux.

Duo était fou… Et Heero qui restait d'un calme glacé ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il sentit ses nerfs lâcher mais se força à rester calme, malgré tout… Heero ne devait pas garder cette arme ! Il devait le convaincre absolument de s'en débarrasser !

Duo : Oui, bien sûr… Mais tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'une arme ? Après tout, nous sommes en paix…

Heero : Les gens qui viennent me voir ne le sont pas, eux. Ils sont en colère ou inquiets… Parfois, ils pètent les plombs. Eux ou bien les gens que je dois retrouver.

Duo : Tu sais te défendre sans arme…

Heero : Mais je préfère en avoir une, malgré tout.

Duo : Heero…

Heero : Duo, arrêtes, s'il te plait… Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, pour l'instant.

Duo serra les poings de colère… Inquiétude et énervement font rarement bon ménage. Ne tenant plus, il traversa la pièce jusqu'au bureau et attrapa l'arme ennemie. Heero se leva aussitôt et lui attrapa le bras.

Heero : Laisses cette arme où elle est !

Duo : Il faut que tu t'en débarrasses !

Heero : Pourquoi je ferais ça, exactement ?

Duo : Parce que je ne veux pas avoir à annoncer aux autres que tu t'es tiré une balle dans la tête !! Tu crois que ça me plais de te voir comme ça ??

Duo ne se contrôlait plus, son inquiétude prenant le dessus complètement. Enervé, il tira pour faire lâcher Heero mais celui-ci refusa de lâcher prise.

Heero : Tu n'as pas à me dire que ce que j'ai à faire ou pas ! C'est MA vie et j'y mettrais fin, si je le veux avec ou sans ton consentement !!

Commençant à être énervé aussi, Heero serra le poignet de Duo jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de lâcher l'arme.

Duo : Tu veux mourir ?? Et bien, fais ce que tu veux ! J'en ai rien à faire ! Ca fait un an que je me sacrifie pour toi, que j'ai plus de vie à cause de toi !! Parce que tu es désespérément amoureux d'une fille qui t'as sûrement oublié, si elle est pas morte !

Sans réfléchir et ne supportant pas que Duo insulte Oni, il attrapa son arme et menaça Duo avec. Oni n'était pas morte ! Elle ne l'avait pas non plus oublié !!

Heero : Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça… Sors d'ici !

Se voir menacé fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Duo, qui se calma instantanément et regretta de s'être énervé. Il hésita, il ne voulait pas le laisser mais en voyant le regard furieux de Heero, il préféra ne pas insister… Il recula lentement, sans quitter l'arme et Heero des yeux.

Duo : Heero…

Heero enleva la sécurité, sans rien dire. Son regard était plus clair que tous les mots du monde… « Vas-t-en ou je tire ! »

Duo : Très bien… Comme tu veux !

Duo ouvrit la porte et sortit en la claquant. Il marcha d'un pas dur et énervé, sans s'occuper de sa destination et sans se retourner, en colère contre Heero et contre lui-même. Heero n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul, puisqu'il prenait son aide comme ça !

§§§

Resté seul, Heero reposa lentement son arme et se rassit froidement… Il regarda la porte et se mit à pleurer en silence, sa colère se dissipant.

Heero : Pardon, Duo...

Il était seul… Seul avec son arme. Duo était parti… Peut-être pour de bon. Il était seul… Sans Duo, sans Oni, sans ses amis… Que lui restait-il ? Il regarda son arme, désemparé et regrettant son geste… Mirai, couché dans un coin de la pièce, couina tristement et se leva. Heero regarda son chien, heureux qu'il soit là. Non, il n'était pas seul… Mirai était encore là, lui. Comme une bouée de secours, un lien entre son passé et son futur… Il rejoignit son maître, comme si il sentait sa détresse.

Heero : Que dois-je faire, Mirai ?

Le chien s'assit à coté de lui et il lui caressa la tête. Il devait choisir… Il devait faire le choix impossible entre son passé et son avenir, pour pouvoir vivre son présent. Il ne pouvait pas survivre comme un zombi plus longtemps. Soit il choisissait de vivre vraiment, soit il choisissait de quitter définitivement la solitude de cette vie sans elle.

Heero : Je ne peux pas l'oublier… Que dois-je faire ??

Mirai jappa et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son maître, conscient de son dilemme.

§§§

Duo marchait sans regarder où il allait, complètement absorber par sa colère et son inquiétude. Comment Heero avait-il pu lui cacher ça ? Est-ce qu'il projetait de se suicider ? Et lui alors ? Et les autres, est-ce qu'ils ne comptaient pas pour lui ? Duo était déçu de l'attitude de Heero, il se sentait trahi… Il avait l'impression que Heero avait trahi l'amitié et le soutient, qu'il lui avait offert. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servit à rien… Il ne se sentait pas la force de continuer, il était découragé. La présence de cette arme au coté de Heero représentait tout son échec…

Soudain, il percuta violemment quelqu'un et tomba sur les fesses de surprise, sur le trottoir. Cette chute le sortit brutalement de ses sombres pensées et il releva la tête hâtivement… Il voulu faire savoir au malencontreux qui l'avait renversé, dans un mauvais jour de plus, sa façon de penser mais les mots restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge… Il resta là, par-terre, à regarder fixement une jeune femme, oubliant même sa fureur et son inquiétude. Elle était magnifique. Les cheveux mi-longs jusqu'aux épaules qui ondulent un peu et ceux qui sont courts, sur le devant faisant presque des boucles. Les yeux marrons verts, bizarrement orangés en pleine lumière. Les lèvres plutôt pleines sans être énormes, juste pulpeuses, simplement parfaite. Une fossette au coin de la bouche. Elle était adorable, simplement belle, dans son tailleur chic blanc, légèrement décolleté juste ce qu'il faut, pas plus… Elle avait laisser tomber son sac à main, un attaché-case et un autre sac plus grand portant la marque « Angeli-Na », surprise par cette frappante rencontre.

JF : Je suis désolé, monsieur ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! Vous allez bien ??

Sa voix le ramena à la réalité, mettant fin à l'instant magique et lui rappelant ce qu'il fuyait avant tant d'empressement. Sa colère avait disparu mais elle était remplacé par un terrible sentiment d'impuissance, de lassitude et de tristesse…

Duo : Je vais bien, ce n'est rien…

Il se releva lentement, se sentant encore plus mal qu'après avoir été mis à la porte par Heero… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi il avait dit ça à Heero ?

JF : Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Vous ne semblez pas aller très bien… Vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir deux minutes ?

Elle ramassa ses sac et lui sourit, pleine de sollicitude. Elle était inquiète pour ce jeune homme qui semblait si soucieux et misérable… Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens tristes comme ça. Il avait peut-être besoin d'avoir un peu de compagnie ou d'une oreille compatissante ? Peu de gens prenaient le temps d'écouter les problèmes de leur semblables, pourtant ce simple geste pouvait apporter beaucoup de réconfort à l'autre.

Duo voulu dire que ce n'était pas la peine mais ne trouva pas la force de refuser sa gentillesse. Il se sentait vidé, presque anéantit par la découverte qu'il avait fait et le sourire de cette jeune femme lui faisait du bien… Il ne la connaissait pas mais il avait envie de rester 5 minutes avec elle. Il accepta sans rien dire, sous le coup de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau.

JF : Venez, il y a un banc là-bas…

Elle l'entraîna gentiment jusqu'au banc le plus proche et s'assit à coté de lui. Il resta silencieux un moment, plongé dans ses pensées. A coté de lui, la jeune femme commençait à être gêné par ce silence mais ne savait pas quoi dire pour soulager ce jeune homme, ni pour rompre le silence très lourd… Soudain, Duo se mit à parler sans qu'il l'ait voulu vraiment lui-même.

Duo : Aujourd'hui, mon meilleur ami m'a mis a la porte de son bureau. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles… Et il m'a menacé avec son arme… Tout est la faute de cette arme. Je voulais seulement qu'il s'en débarrasse, rien de plus… Je voulais seulement… Quand je pense qu'il doit l'avoir depuis des mois… J'ai si peur qu'il l'utilise pour mettre fin à ses jours… Je sais qu'il y pense tout le temps, malgré lui. Je fais ce que je peux pour l'aider… Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien. Encore plus depuis que je sais qu'il a cette arme… Je regrette ce que je lui ai dit mais je suis si en colère contre lui, en même temps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Il savait que je m'inquiéterais mais il l'a quand même fait ! Je suis encore plus inquiet, maintenant… Je sais plus quoi faire… Je suis même plus sûr qu'il acceptera encore mon aide… Mais est-ce que je suis seulement encore capable de l'aider ? Si ça se trouve, il a peut-être déjà régler le problème à sa façon…

Il serra les poings à cette idée et se tut… Et puis, il se rendit compte qu'il avait confié à une parfaite inconnue que son meilleur ami était suicidaire. Il garda les yeux baissés, gêné. Le trop-plein d'émotion et l'impression de se sentir perdu lui avait joué un vilain tour… Il se trouvait dans une situation très embarrassante.

Duo : Excusez-moi… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vous raconter ça comme ça…

JF : Non, ce n'est pas grave… Ca ne me dérange pas.

Duo : Je suis vraiment désolé… Mes problèmes ne vous concernent pas.

JF : Ne vous en faites pas pour ça… Vous êtes en état de choc, c'est normal… Je serais dans le même état à votre place, si ce n'est pire. Vous devriez peut-être retourner là-bas, retrouver votre ami ? Je pense que si sa vie lui semble triste et méprisable, il doit se sentir encore plus malheureux à présent… Il doit penser qu'il a perdu son meilleur ami… Il doit être très malheureux… Je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il vous a dit et qu'il acceptera votre aide…

Duo releva la tête vers elle, réalisant soudain qu'il avait abandonné Heero à sa solitude. Il lui avait promit qu'il ne le laisserait pas… Pourtant c'est ce qu'il venait de faire ! Il n'en faudrait pas plus à Heero pour qu'il décide de se suicider… Il ne pouvait le laisser faire ça ! Fou d'inquiétude, il se releva aussitôt…

Duo : Vous avez raison ! Merci !

Il fit un sourire à la jeune femme pour la remercier et repartit en courant d'où il venait, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Elle le regarda partir, surprise de ce brusque changement et espéra que l'ami de ce jeune homme s'en sortirait… Elle avait eu raison de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre, surtout qu'elle avait le temps de le faire. Peut-être cette bonne action allait-elle permettre de sauver une vie ?

§§§

Duo couru jusqu'à perdre haleine jusqu'au bureau de Heero, avec l'angoisse que Heero ait déjà sauté le pas définitif… Il s'arrêta une seconde pour souffler devant la porte et entra rapidement. Personne. Heero était parti, Mirai avec lui… Mais où ?? Très inquiet, il alla voir sur le bureau et dans les tiroirs si Heero avait laissé un message quelconque… Rien. D'un coté, il était soulagé mais de l'autre, il s'inquiétait de la disparition du japonais. Peut-être avait-il décidé de faire ça ailleurs ? Il ressortit rapidement et vit que la voiture de Heero avait disparu… Il reprit sa propre voiture et alla voir chez eux, au cas où il serait rentré à la maison. La voiture de Heero n'était pas là et il n'était pas chez eux… Aucun message là non plus. Duo repartit alors, de plus en plus inquiet… Toute la journée, il fit le tour de la ville et de ses environs pour essayer de retrouver la voiture de Heero et Heero lui-même… Sans succès. Dépité et vraiment très très inquiet, il se résigna à rentrer à la maison. Malgré ses espérances, il n'était pas encore rentré… Il attendit avec angoisse pendant une demi-heure et incapable de rester assis sans rien faire, il décida de faire à manger pour tromper le temps, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler, de toute façon.

Il était près de minuit lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Duo, qui somnolait sur le canapé, se réveilla en sursaut et se bondit sur ses pieds, en entendant la porte.

Duo : Heero ! Est-ce que c'est toi ??

Il couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, en voyant Heero et Mirai sur le pas de la porte. Il avait l'air épuisé et avait une sale tête. Duo franchit la distance les séparant et le serra dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir en vie.

Duo : Ne me refait plus jamais ça, Heero ! Je t'ai cherché toute la journée, bon sang… J'étais très inquiet !

Heero : J'avais peur de rentrer… Que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ici… Après ce que je t'ai dit et ce que j'ai fais…

Heero se laissa aller à l'étreinte amicale de Duo et lui rendit, très soulagé. L'américain le lâcha et lui sourit. Le japonais lui rendit son sourire plus franchement que jamais. Il semblait « revenu », pour la première fois depuis presque un an.

Duo : Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre… J'avais peur que tu ne… Enfin, tu vois quoi…

Heero : J'avais besoin de réfléchir… J'ai roulé sans m'arrêter pendant des heures jusqu'à Saint-André d'Ornay… J'y ai pensé, tu sais. J'en avais assez de tout ça… Et puis, j'ai décidé de choisir ce que je voulais vraiment. Je lui avais promis de vivre…

Duo : Si tu es revenu, c'est que tu as choisis de tenir ta promesse ? N'est-ce pas ?

Heero : Oui. J'ai décidé de tourner la page, Duo. Je peux plus vivre comme ça… Mardi, je dirais adieu à Oni…

Duo le regarda, étonné. Heero avait prit une grande décision… La plus grande de sa vie, sans doute. La plus dure aussi, probablement…

Duo : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Heero : Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, mais je dois passer à autre chose… Je dois apprendre à vivre sans elle. Tu m'as fais comprendre que je risquais de vous perdre tous, à force de me raccrocher au passé… J'ignore où elle est, si elle est vivante ou morte, mais je sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas me voir souffrir comme ça. Elle voudrait que je sois heureux… Mardi, je lui dirais adieu définitivement. Ce sera dur mais vous serez là…

Duo : Bien sûr qu'on sera là…

Heero : Ne leur dit rien, s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas qu'ils agissent différemment que d'habitude.

Duo : Je ne leur dirais rien…

Heero : Merci, Duo… Excuses-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas une seconde. J'ai jeté mon arme dans un lac, le long de la route.

Duo lui fit un sourire, rassuré par toutes ces nouvelles. Finalement, cet affrontement avait servit à quelque chose, même si il aurait pu tourner en lait caillé…

Duo : Moi aussi, je m'excuses pour ce que je t'ai dit et parce que je t'ai laissé seul… J'aurais pas dû partir comme ça… J'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça… J'étais tellement inquiet, en voyant ton arme que ça m'a échappé.

Heero : Je m'en suis débarrassé… Cette fois, c'est vrai. Tu as raison, j'en ai pas vraiment besoin… C'était plus un lien avec le passé qu'autre chose. A présent, je dois penser à l'avenir…

Duo : Je suis content de te l'entendre dire… Tu auras du mal mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Je t'aiderais. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive…

Heero : Je sais… Merci, Duo. J'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu t'étais sacrifié… J'avais rien compris du tout, en fait. Mais ça va changer… Tu auras plus à t'inquiéter pour moi, maintenant.

Duo : Je suis content que tu ailles mieux… Les autres aussi seront rassurés. Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dis, je l'ai dit sous le coup de la colère… Je regrette pas d'être resté avec toi, je suis où je dois être. Y a rien de plus important que l'amitié pour moi…

Heero : Toi et Mirai, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. J'avais besoin d'entendre tout ce que tu m'as dit, je crois… Alors n'en parlons plus, OK ?

Duo : Entendu. On parlera plus que de l'avenir, maintenant !

Heero fit un sourire à Duo, qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Soudain, Mirai couina, en grattant le pantalon de son maître. Il lui lança un regard suppliant, en s'asseyant sur son derrière et remuant la queue.

Heero : En parlant d'avenir, je vais déjà commencer par donner à manger à Mirai. Il doit avoir l'estomac au bout de la queue !

Il caressa la tête du chien, heureux d'entendre le mot « manger » enfin.

Duo : En parlant de manger, j'ai fais du bouillon de poisson et de la crème aux fruits… Mais j'en ai pas manger. Je pouvais rien manger, j'avais l'estomac noué, j'étais trop inquiet. Mais maintenant que tu es enfin rentré, je commence à avoir faim…

Heero : Ca tombe bien, j'ai très faim aussi… Ca bien dû te prendre 4h à faire ça.

Duo : J'ai choisi les recettes les plus longues qu'il y avait sur le livre. Fallait que je m'occupe.

Heero : Voilà une occupation des plus utiles ! Si on allait manger ?

Duo fit un grand sourire à Heero, qui était enfin de retour de son long long voyage en « enfer ». Mirai partit en courant à la cuisine, suivi de près par les ex-pilotes.

§§§

Le lendemain matin, elle se connecta à nouveau sur le site de recherche le plus efficace d'Internet et rechercha une fois de plus des informations sur Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang… Et une fois de plus, il trouva l'identité de personnes qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celles qu'elle recherchaient. Ils devaient avoir dans les 18 ans, à présent si tous avaient le même age que Angel… Au début, elle avait même soupçonné le patron de Dan d'être le Duo qu'elle recherchait, mais en vérifiant son identité, son espoir n'avait pas fait long feu. Ce qui était curieux, c'est que à chaque recherche, le site lui trouvait des personnes différentes… Le truc, c'est que aucune ne correspondaient aux personnes voulu ! Ca faisait bientôt un an qu'elle recherchait Angel mais sans succès… C'est vrai qu'il était pilote de gundam et que la disparition était sa spécialité. Elle l'avait même soupçonné une fois d'avoir piégé la recherche de leur identité par un quelconque moyen… Mais en faisant des recherches avec les maigres connaissances en hackage qu'elle possédait, elle n'avait trouvé aucun signe de piratage. Une fausse piste de plus… Elle avait eu tellement d'espoir déçu qu'elle commençait à se demander si elle le retrouverait un jour.

Et puis, elle se connecta sur le site de l'ANPE pour consulter les offres d'emplois… Ca faisait 6 mois qu'elle cherchait du boulot, après avoir été viré de celui de secrétaire qu'elle avait trouvé. Son patron était un vieux pervers, qui lui avait fait un chantage au harcèlement sexuelle. Comme elle avait persisté à refuser ses avances, il l'avait renvoyé purement et simplement… Dan et elle vivaient donc de son RMI et du salaire de Dan. Oh joie ! (c'est ironique, bien sûr)

Sa vie n'était pas rose mais elle n'était pas si malheureuse… Elle avait Dan, Cali et la paix, que Angel avait promit de gagner pour elle. Il avait tenu sa promesse et même si il n'était pas avec elle, elle savait qu'il était quelque part… Elle avait espéré qu'il saurait la retrouver, mais elle n'avait eu aucun signe de lui. Peut-être n'avait-il pas comprit où chercher ? Peut-être l'avait-il oublié ? Non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublier… Il devait s'être perdu, comme elle, après leur séparation. Pendant un moment, elle avait eu du mal à reprendre pied… Heureusement Dan avait été là. Il devait en être pareil pour lui. Elle commençait tout juste à trouver sa place dans ce monde… Angel devait avoir eu plus de mal qu'elle, vu qu'il était un enfant de la guerre. Elle, au moins, avait eu une famille. Elle avait eut une mère, décédé lorsqu'elle était toute jeune et un père aimant à sa manière malgré qu'il soit militaire… En changeant d'identité, elle avait fait une croix sur son ancienne vie et tout ce qui y était lié, mais elle avait eu une famille malgré tout. Elle espérait qu'il allait tout de même bien… Elle savait qu'il arriverait à se libérer de ses démons et que ses amis l'y aiderait. Elle aimerait tellement le retrouver… Où se cachait-il donc ? Elle aurait aimer fêter ce jour avec lui… Elle le ferait sans lui, mais elle penserait à lui. Ce jour sera pour lui… En attendant de le retrouver enfin. Elle continuerait de le chercher… Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle le retrouverait, un jour… Il était là, quelque part et elle trouverait où, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendra ! Ce jour, mardi, serait un jour spécial pour elle et pour Cali. Cali aussi le sentait… Elle n'avait pas oublié Angel, il lui manquait à elle aussi.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla voir Cali, couché sur le canapé. Elle s'assit à coté d'elle et lui caressa la tête.

Oni : Tu seras la plus belle, mardi… Tu seras la plus belle pour Angel.

Cali lui lécha la main, d'accord avec sa maîtresse. Elle la regarda et remua la queue, contente.

§§§

Les jours passèrent vite et la veille du rendez-vous organisé avec les autres ex-pilotes arriva très vite. Duo n'avait pas oublié la jeune femme avec qui il avait parlé et il y pensait très souvent même. Elle se retrouvait dans ses pensées, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment… Il aimerait bien la revoir. Duo en avait parlé à Heero, qui avait parfaitement compris qu'elle lui avait flashé dans l'œil à sa manière de la décrire, même si il ne l'avait pas dit directement.

Le japonais aurait dû se sentir jaloux ou quelque chose comme ça, mais depuis qu'il avait fait son choix, il se sentait plus serein et il était simplement content pour Duo. Il était triste à l'idée de dire adieu à son démon mais la vie reprenait progressivement le dessus sur son désespoir. Il s'était raisonné et se faisait lentement à cet adieu, tout en espérant toujours quelque part la revoir un jour. Il n'y pouvait rien, il voulait y croire encore même si il avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main.

En se levant ce matin, il sentait un peu bizarre… Comme si il se trouvait devant le seuil d'une porte effrayante mais nécessaire. Il devait la franchir. Demain, il la passerait et il la refermerait. Après il ne reviendrait pas en arrière… Mais même cette page tournée, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il la garderait dans son cœur, toujours… Il ne pouvait l'oublier sans oublier en même temps ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Cette impression ne le quitta pas pendant qu'il prenait sa douche et qu'il s'habillait. Elle était encore en lui, quand il alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il arriva dans la cuisine et tout de suite prit sa tasse, pour se verser un café. Son café en main, il alla s'asseoir à la table. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim, ce matin, il ne prit donc rien d'autres.

Duo : Salut, Heero ! Bien dormi ?

Heero : Pas vraiment… J'y pense tous les soirs.

Duo : Est-ce que tu regrettes ta décision ?

Heero : Non, c'était la seule chose à faire. Je regrette pas, je me sens soulagé de l'avoir fait… Mais je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis un an, à ce qu'elle m'a apporté et ce que je ne retrouverais peut-être jamais.

Duo : Qui sait ? Il y a des millions de filles dehors… Avec leur qualité et leur défaut mais toutes uniques.

Heero : Un jour, je t'ai demandé ce que c'était qu'être amoureux. Tu te souviens ? J'avais pas compris l'intérêt de ressentir quelque chose qui te fait perdre toute notion de raisonnable…

Duo : Oui, je me souviens…

Heero : L'intérêt, c'est que ça fait voir les choses sous un autre jour, beaucoup plus lumineux… Mais quand on perd cette lumière, c'est encore pire qu'avant. Pourtant je regrette rien, même si son absence a bien failli me faire oublier ce qui était important …

Duo : J'ai connu pas mal de filles à une époque, j'ai flirté avec elles gentiment sans jamais vouloir ni même penser à m'attacher à elles… Toi, tu n'as connu qu'une fille et tu en sais plus que l'amour que moi.

Heero : Tu crois ? Il y avait qu'une femme que je voulais et je l'ai laissé partir… Je dirais plutôt que j'ai été bête.

Duo : C'était un autre contexte, une autre situation… C'était une question de sécurité, t'as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Heero : Parfois je me demande si j'aurais pas pu faire autrement… Si je l'avais ramené avec moi, je me demande toujours si vous l'auriez accepté malgré son appartenance à OZ…

Duo : Je ne sais pas, Heero… Peut-être que…

Heero : Non, ne répond pas… Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas avoir de regrets. Il faut que je passe à autre chose…

Duo : Tu rencontreras peut-être quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce sera peut-être pas aussi fort qu'avec elle, mais tu pourrais peut-être retomber amoureux…

Heero : Peut-être…

Duo : Tu n'y crois pas pour l'instant, mais attend de voir… C'est au moment qu'on s'y attend le moins que ça nous tombe dessus. Au moment le moins opportun…

Heero : C'est vrai… Je me croyais perdu et elle m'a sauvé, sur tous les plans.

Duo : Tu crois que j'ai une chance de revoir cette fille ?

Heero : A peu près autant que j'ai de retrouver Oni… On en est au même point, je crois. Mais comme tu as dit, ça nous arrive sans qu'on s'y attende…

Duo : J'aurais dû lui demander son nom…

Heero : Tu avais autre chose en tête, à ce moment-là…

Duo : J'étais inquiet pour un ami…

Duo et Heero se sourirent.

Heero : Vous aussi, vous m'avez sauvé autant qu'elle…

Duo : Ca sert à ça l'amitié… On allait certainement pas te laisser tomber.

Heero : A cause de moi, t'as mis ta vie de coté pendant des mois. Je sais pas comment te remercier…

Duo : Libères-toi de tes démons et vis ! La paix est là mais tu n'en as même pas encore goûté sa saveur…

Heero : Tu essaie de te débarrasser de moi, c'est ca ?

Le japonais lui fit un sourire et Duo comprit que c'était une blague… Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, en passant à coté de lui.

Duo : Bois ton café, au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a une foule de clients qui campent sur ton paillasson, pour te demander de retrouver leur chat égarés…

Heero : Si tu trouves leur chats dans ta navette, appelles-moi.

Duo : Comptes sur moi !

Heero finit son café, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Duo lava son bol, en rigolant. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas rit tous les deux. Une demi-heure après, ils sortirent tous les deux pour aller travailler.

Duo arriva au spacioport et gara sa voiture sur le parking, comme d'habitude. Il prit son sac, ferma sa voiture et partit directement pour le bâtiment central du spacioport, pour voir si il allait avoir beaucoup de clients à transporter. Il en avait une vingtaine, généralement… 30 les bons jours, 15 les mauvais. Ce n'était pas des vols comme les grosses société, ceux qui embarquent 300 passagers à chaque voyage. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas embarquer plus de 50 passagers. Son affaire marchait parce qu'il faisait des prix moins cher et qu'il faisait moins de contrôle que les lignes régulières. Il n'y a pas que les bandits qui recherchent la tranquillité, mais aussi les gens normaux qui en ont assez de se faire fouiller au corps et passer au détecteur de métaux à chaque embarquement.

Il s'approcha d'une borne terminal et consulta les réservations, après avoir salué ses collègues en passant à coté d'eux. 25 passagers… Pas mal. Il éteignit la machine et se dirigea vers le hangar des sociétés libres. Son premier vol était dans 45 minutes. Il devait faire une vérification de sa navette, avant de décoller. Il le faisait tous les matins, par mesure de sécurité. L'accès aux hangars de location était à coté des caisses de réservation… En passant à coté de la dernière caisse, il entendit la caissière hausser la voix.

C : Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. il n'y a plus de place sur ce vol !

JF : Mais… Je dois absolument y aller avant cet après-midi, je ne peux pas attendre le vol de 14H !

C : Je suis désolé, mademoiselle… Il n'y a pas d'autres vols pour L3 ce matin.

Quel menteuse ! Et les petites compagnies alors ? Lui aussi allait sur L3 ce matin… Les caissières avaient l'ordre de privilégier les grosses sociétés. Toujours le pognon… Il changea de cap et se dirigea vers la caisse.

Duo : Vous oubliez la Voyage Express Transcolonie…

La caissière lui lança un regard noir, en le voyant approcher et la jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Duo reconnu alors la jeune femme qu'il avait bousculé dans la rue. Elle le regarda, surprise.

Duo : Je vais justement à L3, moi aussi… Et je ne suis pas complet. Vous pouvez vérifier si vous ne me croyez pas…

Il regarda avec insistance la caissière, qui fut obligé de regarder sur son écran et d'admettre qu'il y avait effectivement des places de disponible sur la petite compagnie de Duo.

C : En effet…

JF : Parfait ! J'en prend une, alors…

C : Hum… Très bien, ça fera (prix beaucoup moins cher que l'autre vol) euro.

Le jeune femme paya et prit son billet. Elle s'éloigna de la caisse, Duo à coté d'elle. La caissière suivit Duo du regard, avec un regard mauvais. Ils s'arrêtèrent à coté des sièges et elle lui sourit.

JF : Je vous remercie ! Heureusement que vous êtes intervenu, je dois être sur L3 avant midi. J'ai un rendez-vous très important avec un revendeur potentiel…

Duo : Pas de problème, je vous dois bien ça… C'est toujours pareil, ils privilégient toujours les grosses sociétés. Ceux qui ont l'argent contrôle tout ! Si vous devez encore voyager, prenez une place sur la Voyage Express Transcolonie, ça vous fera moins cher…

Duo lui fit un sourire, que lui rendit la jeune femme.

JF : Merci encore. Je m'appelles Sora Minnebo. Je suis commerciale. Je travaille avec une amie styliste qui a créer une marque de vêtement, Angeli-Na.

Duo : Duo Maxwell ! Je suis le directeur de la Voyage Express Transcolonie et également pilote.

Sora : Au fait, comment va votre ami ?

Duo : Il va bien mieux, merci…

Sora : Tant mieux, je suis rassuré. J'ai souvent pensé à ce vous aviez dit, je me demandais comment allait votre ami…

Duo : Il va bien, Heero est solide… Il était un peu mal depuis un mois, mais il est remit.

Sora eut un sourire et Duo la regarda un peu gêné, sans savoir pourquoi exactement.

Duo : Je suis content de vous avoir revu…

Sora : Moi aussi.

Duo : Bon, bah, je dois aller préparer la navette… On se voit tout à l'heure, à l'embarquement ?

Sora : Oui, tout à l'heure…

Duo reprit son sac et s'éloigna de quelques pas, gêné… Soudain, il revint en arrière et tendit une carte à Sora.

Duo : Ma carte professionnelle ! Si vous avez des difficultés à prendre une réservation, appelez-moi, je réglerais le problème.

Sora : D'accord… Merci.

Sora prit la carte et regarda Duo s'éloigner en souriant et en lui faisant un signe de la main. Bizarrement, le revoir lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle regarda la carte et sourit. Il semblait aller bien mieux que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, tant mieux… Elle aimait bien voir les gens heureux. Ce Duo lui était bien sympathique, décidément.

Sora : Duo Maxwell…

§§§

Heero était en train de faire ses comptes, plutôt dans le négatif d'ailleurs, à son bureau. Aucun nouveau client n'était venu frapper à sa porte… A ce rythme, il allait devoir bientôt fermer boutique ou alors aller régler ses dettes à la manière informatique. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'une façon très décidé et entra, sans attendre de réponse. Un homme d'un certain age plutôt grand, cheveux brun coupé court, très soigné, costume chic, chaussures ciré et cravate à 200 euros… Pas vraiment le genre de client qui vient dans son agence habituellement. Le japonais referma son cahier comptable et porta attention à ce client peu habituel.

Client : Heero Yuy ?

Heero : Lui-même. Que puis-je pour vous ?

L'homme referma la porte et entra dans le bureau d'un pas ferme. Un homme qui a l'habitude d'être obéis, remarqua immédiatement Heero…

Client : Je m'appelle George Winter. J'aurais un travail spécial à vous confier. J'aurais besoin du meilleur détective.

Heero se mit debout derrière son bureau et regarda ce client, intéressé. George Winter, PDG des produits de beauté Winter… Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Voilà un client très improbable, avec une affaire tout autant improbable, probablement.

Heero : Je ne sais pas si je suis le meilleur mais je fais de mon mieux.

GW : Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un homme comme les autres… Peu de jeunes gens de 18 ans ont un talent comme le votre et encore moins ont survécu à la grande guerre. Je sais que vous êtes l'un de ceux qui ont piloté les gundams.

Heero fixa l'homme, sans rien dire. Cet homme en savait bien long sur lui… Comment avait-il découvert ça ? Il avait pourtant détruit toute preuves de leur lien avec les gundams sur le net et là où il restait des traces de leur identité.

GW : Vous êtes l'homme dont j'ai besoin pour mener à bien cette affaire.

Heero : Je vous écoute. Qui voulez-vous retrouvez ?

GW : Pas une personne. Un objet… Une trace d'un passé très lointain.

Heero : Quel objet ?

GW : Un texte ancien, écrit dans une langue encore plus ancienne.

Heero : Je vois… Savez-vous où se trouve ce texte ancien ?

GW : Dans un musée, sous haute protection.

Heero : Si vous savez où il est, alors vous n'avez pas besoin de moi…

GW : Si, au contraire. Je ne peux pas m'impliquer dans cette affaire, de quelques façon que ce soit.

Heero : Vous voulez que je vole ce document… Mettons que je refuse ?

GW : Je ferais savoir au monde entier et à toutes les colonies qui vous êtes, vous et vos amis… Pareil si vous parlez de moi à une quelconque personne. Ne jouez pas avec moi, Heero Yuy.

Heero : Je vois…

GW : Vous pouvez voir dans ce marché un chantage ou alors une chance du destin. Je sais que votre affaire est au plus mal, je vous paierais plus que tous les clients réunis que vous avez eu jusque-là.

Heero : Pourquoi moi ? Vous avez des hommes très compétents et très discret, à votre service.

GW : Ce ne sont que des hommes de terrain… L'affaire que vous propose est plus qu'une recherche de documents. Je veux que vous fassiez décrypter le texte et que vous meniez cette affaire jusqu'au bout. Je veux connaître le secret de ce texte !

Heero : Hum… Ce n'est pas le genre d'affaire dont je m'occupe habituellement. Vous devez être surveillé de très près pour venir faire affaire avec moi, alors que vous avez les meilleurs scientifiques sous vos ordres…

GW : Vous êtes perspicace. Nous avons tous les deux des ennuis… Considérez cela comme un échange de service très bien rémunéré.

Heero : Je préfère cette version là… On obtient rien de moi par la force. Votre affaire m'intéresse, je la prend.

GW : Bien… Dans ce cas, vous aurez des nouvelles sous peu. Nous ne nous reverrons plus, un homme prendra contact avec vous…

Heero : Très bien… Vous avez où me joindre, j'imagine.

GW : Cette affaire me tient particulièrement à cœur, mon arrière-grand-père est mort pour découvrir le secret de ce texte… Je compte sur vous !

George Winter fit demi-tour et ressortit du bureau. Heero aperçut plusieurs garde du corps, quand il ouvrit la porte. Monsieur Winter devait réellement vouloir rester discret pour être venu jusqu'ici, lui confier une affaire obscure concernant la recherche d'un mystérieux texte ancien et ensuite la recherche du secret de ce même texte… Il n'avait pas l'habitude de mener ce genre d'enquête mais le prix en valait la chandelle. En plus, cette énigme l'intéressait… Voilà une affaire qui l'occuperait un bon moment.

Heero se rassit sur sa chaise et sourit. Voilà un imprévu intéressant sur tous les points ! Il attendrait d'avoir des nouvelles de l'homme ont avait parlé George Winter… En attendant, il allait avoir autre chose en tête. Le grand jour, c'était demain ! Le rendez-vous avec les autres et le jour de l'adieu… Il était triste, mais heureux malgré tout d'avoir pu reprendre sa vie en main. Il avait hâte d'être à demain, mais avait peur d'y être en même temps. Demain… Demain !

**Tsuzuku** O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Ca s'arrange pour tout le monde ! C'est bien ! Plus que deux chapitre, le temps de développer la relation de Duo et Sora, de m'occuper de Heero et de son démon et de retrouver le texte ancien… Bientôt la fin, ouf !

Reviews, onegai ?

A pluuuus !!!


	14. Se brûler les ailes 14

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de la tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni m'appartient…

**Couple** : Heero/Oni et un futur Duo/Sora… Sinon en couple secondaire y a Quatre et Dorothy, Wufei et Sally.

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise !

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**Chapitre 14**

Demain se transforma en aujourd'hui et une nouvelle journée se leva… Une journée importante pour Heero et Oni. Une journée terrible pour l'un et très spéciale pour l'autre mais que ni l'un ni l'autre n'oublieraient jamais…

Heero et Duo rejoignirent les autres ex-pilotes au restaurant trouvé par Quatre. « Le fin gourmet ». Quatre, Trowa et Wufei étaient déjà installés à une table à l'extérieur. Il faisait trop beau dehors pour s'enfermer dedans… Le blond se leva le premier, suivi par les autres et alla serrer Heero et Duo dans ses bras. Le chinois et le français les saluèrent plus sobrement d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Mirai alla dire bonjour et réclamer des caresses à tout le monde, en remuant la queue gaiement… Et puis tout le monde s'assit autour de la table. Mirai se coucha au pied de son maître, sage comme une image et pratiquement invisible sous la table.

Quatre : Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Heero…

Heero : Oui, j'étais un peu fatigué mais c'est passé. C'était rien…

Quatre : Tant mieux !

Quatre lui fit un sourire soulagé et regarda Duo, rassuré. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard, plus serein aussi.

Trowa : Les affaires marchent bien pour vous ?

Heero : Ca va, ça vient… Mais y a un gros client qui est venu hier, avec une affaire beaucoup moins classique.

Wufei : Du genre ?

Heero : Je ne peux pas encore en parler. Je n'en sais pas encore assez…

Trowa : Voilà une affaire qui semble passionnante, si tu en fais du mystère. Une affaire comme tu les aimes… Les affaires de divorces, c'est pas ta tasse de thé.

Quatre : Et toi, Duo ?

Duo : Ca vole toujours aussi bien ! No soucis !

Quatre : La compagnie se porte bien également. Elle est en expansion, même.

Wufei : Sally et moi avons démantelé une bande organisée qui faisait du trafic de drogue.

Heero : A vous deux ? Pas mal.

Wufei : Disons que nous avons mené la plus grande partie de l'enquête… Nous avons gardé le secret jusqu'au bout, en raison de la mise en cause de personnes haut placées.

Duo : J'espère que vous avez eu des vacances après un coup de filet pareil !

Wufei : Bien sûr ! Et même une augmentation…

Duo : Vous faites une équipe du tonnerre, dans le boulot comme dans la vie ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à la demander en mariage ? Elle attend que ça, tu sais !

Wufei : Et bien, en fait… Je l'ai fait, ça y est.

Wufei vida son verre d'eau, gêné et le re-remplit aussi sec, prêt à le re-vider sur le champ.

Duo : C'est vrai ?? C'est super ! Elle a dit quoi ?

Wufei : Que si je l'avais pas fait ce mois-ci, c'est elle qui m'aurait demandé en mariage. Elle… Elle a dit oui.

Le chinois eut un sourire heureux, malgré son air timide. Duo lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, heureux pour lui.

Quatre : Je suis très heureux pour toi, Wufei !

Trowa : Félicitations ! Tu nous tiens au courant pour la date du mariage…

Wufei : Bien sûr… Et je compte sur vous pour être disponibles !

Duo : Et toi, Quatre ? Comment ça va avec Dorothy ? C'est pour quand le mariage ?

Quatre : Très bien ! On va bientôt emménager tous les deux… Mais on a décidé d'attendre pour penser au mariage. On veut prendre notre temps pour bien se connaître… Mais tu es bien curieux, Duo ! Tu nous demandes toujours mais tu ne veux pas qu'on te pose la question !

Wufei : C'est vrai, ça ! Où en est donc TA vie sentimentale ?

Duo : Ben…

Duo, pris au dépourvu, se mit à rougir et resta muet. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose la question, c'est vrai mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres fois…

Heero : Ca, ça veut dire qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un.

Duo : Heero !

Heero lui fit un sourire ravi et rigola. Ils le regardèrent, surpris mais content de le voir rire.

Heero : Allez, dis-le… Sois pas gêné ! Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être timide !

Duo : Tout ce que je veux bien dire, c'est qu'elle s'appelle Sora… Mais ne me demandez rien d'autre pour l'instant, ok ?

Quatre : Ca à l'air sérieux, dis donc !

Wufei : OK, on te taquinera la prochaine fois, dans ce cas… Puisque tu tiens à garder le mystère sur cette belle appelée Sora !

Duo fit un nœud à sa serviette, encore plus gêné, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle en effet. Le serveur arriva, le sauvant de sa timidité inhabituelle… Il n'aimait pas trop parler de lui, dans ce genre de situation, ça le gênait. Sautant sur l'occasion, il s'empressa de choisir le premier. Après avoir commandé, ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, moins personnelles pour l'américain…

Après avoir pris leur temps pour manger et savourer leur repas, ils payèrent chacun leur commande et se levèrent de table, repus. Souriant, ils quittèrent le restaurant et allèrent dans un petit parc situé à côté…

Duo : C'est bien bon ici ! Tu as eu une bonne idée, Quatre… Faudra qu'on y retourne.

Trowa : Leur poisson est très bon.

Quatre : Les critiques que j'ai lues semblent vrai… J'ai bien mangé !

Heero : Moi aussi… C'est meilleur que chez Alberto.

Wufei : Alberto n'est qu'un petit restaurant de quartier. Celui-là est beaucoup mieux classé.

Quatre : Il y a un banc là-bas. On va s'y asseoir ? J'aime bien ce parc !

Mirai arriva là-bas bien avant eux et ils s'installèrent sur le banc, pour digérer. Le chien partit courir après des oiseaux, visiblement très bien aussi. Quatre jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa montre, mais Heero l'aperçut faire.

Heero : Je croyais que tu avais pris ta journée, Quatre ?

Pris en flagrant délit, le blond eut l'air gêné. Il s'était fait prendre !

Quatre : En effet…

Heero : Ne me dis pas que tu t'ennuies !

Quatre eut l'air de se demander une seconde s'il plaisantait ou non et puis sourit.

Quatre : Bien sûr que non ! Dans une demi-heure, il y a un endroit où j'aimerais aller, c'est pour ça que je surveille l'heure. Un endroit qui devrait te plaire aussi, je pense…

Heero : Et c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Quatre : Tu le sauras dans une demi-heure !

Duo : Quatre fait des cachotteries ! Ca promet d'être intéressant…

Duo regarda Quatre et Heero eut l'impression furtive qu'il était déjà au courant.

En arrivant devant le chapiteau, Heero en resta bouche bée. De loin, il avait cru que c'était un cirque… Mais ce n'était pas ça, c'était encore mieux ! Un concours canin…

Heero : Tu as eu une excellente idée, Quatre !

Il jeta un œil à ses amis et les vit sourire, en se regardant. Ils avaient prévu le coup ! Ah les canailles… S'il n'était pas si content, il se manifesterait mais il aimait bien cette surprise. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin !

Duo : On y va ? Je veux voir les chiens candidats !

Quatre : Et si tu présentais Mirai, Heero ?

Mirai fit le beau en se tenant bien droit, comme s'il était d'accord avec l'idée de Quatre. Heero fut tenter de le faire une seconde mais non…

Heero : Je ne peux pas… Ca demande de la préparation et Mirai n'est pas préparé pour un concours. Une autre fois…

Le chien baissa les oreilles, comme déçu. Heero le caressa affectueusement.

Heero : Je n'ai pas besoin que des juges le déclarent le plus beau chien pour le considérer comme tel…

Trowa : C'est vrai.

Duo : Mirai est le plus beau chien du monde, ok… Mais ça nous empêche pas d'y aller. Je veux pas rater le début !

Heero : Moi non plus…

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Wufei entra le premier, suivi par les autres ex-pilotes et Mirai. En attendant le début, ils firent le tour des stands d'inscription, des coins de préparation de dernière minute pour les chiens, des coins de « stockage » des chiens en attente… Et puis, les premiers concours furent annoncés. Ils allèrent voir le défilé des races de chiens de petit gabarit d'abord… Puis ceux un peu plus gros et finirent par les chiens de grande taille. Ils passèrent deux heures à faire le tour des différents concours, en allant du chiwawa jusqu'au berger allemand, en passant par le cocker.

Duo s'étira, en finissant son verre d'eau. Ils avaient fait une petite pause au stand de restauration, pour manger un peu et boire un verre d'eau. Ca creuse de marcher, mine de rien… Ils devaient avoir fait des kilomètres !

Duo : Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, non ?

Quatre : On a dû en faire pas mal, oui…

Wufei : J'ai bien aimé ces chiens, les loup-loup spitz.

Duo : C'est sympa, oui. On dirait des loups miniatures…

Trowa : Je préfère les labradors… Ca a l'air doux et gentil.

Wufei : Sally voudrait un chien, un saint-bernard… Vous imaginez un saint-bernard en appartement ?

Duo : A mon avis, c'est plus une façon de te dire qu'elle voudrait bien que vous ayez votre propre maison !

Wufei : Tu crois ? Elle ne m'a pas parlé de ça pourtant… Elle m'avait jamais parlé mariage non plus, après tout.

Heero : Je pense qu'il a peut-être bien raison… Après tout, Duo est un expert en la matière !

Duo, sentant la taquinerie venir, s'empressa de couper l'herbe sous le pied du suivant…

Duo : Expert, je ne sais pas… Je sais juste que les femmes utilisent souvent des moyens détournés pour dire ce qu'elles veulent. Rien de plus…

Heero eut un sourire amusé mais ne rajouta rien de plus. Personne d'autre ne fit de commentaire, au soulagement de l'américain.

Quatre : Et si on rentrait ? Ca va bientôt être l'heure que nous rentrions chez nous.

Trowa : Le temps passe, oui. Je vais bientôt devoir retourner au cirque. J'ai une représentation, ce soir…

Heero : Avant qu'on y aille, j'aimerais aller voir le concours des dobermans…

Duo : J'en étais sûr ! Tu pouvais pas manquer celui-là…

Quatre : Bien sûr, pas de problème pour moi…

Wufei : Allons-y !

Ils traversèrent la moitié du chapiteau pour arriver au bon endroit. En arrivant, ils se mirent à coté et se rendirent compte que c'était la fin du concours… Ils allaient désigner le chien vainqueur, ils avaient tout râté.

Duo : Oh non… J'aime bien regarder les chiens tourner en faisant les beaux, c'est dommage !

Trowa : Tu veux regarder la fin, Heero ?

Heero jeta un coup d'œil rapide et soupira, déçu.

Heero : Non, pas la peine… Allons-y.

Le japonais commençait à s'éloigner avec les autres, quand le blabla du juge attira son attention.

J : Et pour finir, le 3ème et dernier prix est pour Cali !

Il s'arrêta net. Il connaissait ce nom… Le chien de Oni s'appelait comme ça. Avec un espoir insensé, il revint sur ses pas et regarda de plus près les maîtres des chiens. Son regard s'arrêta sur la femme, tenant la laisse du 3ème sélectionné…

Duo revint vers Heero, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il semblait obnubilé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose sur l'espace du concours.

Duo : Heero, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il regarda ce que fixait Heero… Regardait-il avec tant d'adoration le juge ou la femme ? Le juge serra la main de la maîtresse du gagnant, après avoir mis son prix au chien et s'éloigna. Elle caressa le chien, pour le féliciter, très fière et son regard se posa vers eux… Elle aussi sembla fixer Heero, stupéfaite. Duo n'y comprenait plus rien ! Qui était-ce donc ? Et puis un début de réponse naquit dans son esprit…

Tout le monde partit et il ne resta plus qu'elle et son chien. Heero s'approcha, Mirai sur ses talons, l'air ravi et curieux à l'idée de connaître cette jolie chienne. La femme ne bougea pas et le regarda venir, tout comme Cali… Duo, rejoint par les autres, le regarda faire, perdu et étonné. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à se regarder étrangement, sans rien dire… Pendant ce temps, les chiens faisaient connaissance, en se flairant le nez. Brusquement, en souriant, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? C'est quoi ça ?!

Quatre : Je ne comprends pas… Qui est-ce ?

Duo : Je crois que nous savons enfin qui est la mystérieuse « Oni ».

§§§

Ils étaient tous assis dans le parc, sur un banc. Les deux chiens, déjà amis, jouaient ensemble. Cali avait le poil brillant et nickel, signe d'un shampoing récent mais il n'allait pas le rester longtemps à ce rythme… Leurs maîtres étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur le banc, avec les amis de Heero.

Heero : Oni Onaka… Et dire que j'ai jamais pensé à chercher sous le nom de Oni.

Trowa : Pourquoi Onaka ?

Oni : Parce que ça sonnait bien à l'oreille… Je sais, ça veut dire « ventre » mais bon. Le démon du ventre ou le ventre du démon…

Heero et Oni se regardèrent, amusé.

Oni : Oni… J'ai gardé ce prénom parce qu'il représentait ce que je désirais être, à présent. Je pensais que tu saurais me retrouver plus facilement grâce à ça aussi.

Heero : J'y ai jamais pensé… J'aurais dû deviner pourtant.

Duo : Tu n'étais pas dans ton meilleur état non plus… En tous cas, je suis content de vous rencontrer enfin !

Oni : On va pas se vouvoyer quand même ! On est tous amis !

Quatre : Bien sûr, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous… Avec toi, Oni.

Oni : Et dire qu'on a habiter la même ville, sans jamais se rencontrer…

Wufei : Tu n'as jamais pu retrouver nos traces ?

Oni : J'ai même pas deviné que le patron de mon colocataire était l'un des hommes que je recherchais, alors qu'il portait le même nom… J'ai jamais trouvé de renseignements pouvant me le faire penser.

Duo : Une chance ! Heero a passé des heures à mettre au point ce système de brouillage infaillible…

Heero : Si j'avais su que ça t'empêcherait de me retrouver, je l'aurais fait moins infaillible.

Oni : J'aurais dû m'en douter aussi, quand même… Chaque fois, j'avais de nouvelles personnes à chaque recherche.

Heero : Même si tu l'avais deviné, tu n'aurais pas retrouvé notre vraie trace pour autant…

Oni : Si, j'aurais pu par Duo… S'il avait accepté de m'aider à te retrouver.

Trowa : Vouloir refaire le passé est inutile. L'important, c'est que la vie vous a réunis…

Oni : Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir un meilleur jour que celui-là.

Heero : Je suis d'accord… J'étais prêt a abandonner tout espoir et elle me l'a rendu. Ca devait être un jour fatal et elle l'a rendu merveilleux. Elle t'a rendu à moi…

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent en souriant, heureux, oubliant même la présence des autres. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, gêné, se sentant de trop…

Quatre : Hum hum… Et si on rentrait ? Il est tard… Déjà 17h.

Trowa : En effet.

Wufei : Si je ne suis pas à la maison à l'heure de dîner, Sally va me massacrer…

Duo : T'as peur des femmes, maintenant ?

Duo eut un sourire amusé, en regardant le chinois.

Wufei : Des femmes, non… Mais toi aussi, tu aurais peur si tu habitais avec Sally. Un conseil : ne la met jamais en colère !

Duo : Je m'en souviendrai…

Ils rigolèrent gentiment, même Wufei. Et puis, ce dernier et Trowa partirent les premiers, chacun ayant des impératifs de temps… Heero, Duo et Oni accompagnèrent tranquillement Quatre à sa voiture, tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Quatre : Bien, je vais y aller… Je suis content de te connaître, Oni.

Oni : Moi aussi. Heero a vraiment des amis supers !

Quatre sourit à Oni et serra ses amis dans ses bras.

Quatre : Voilà… A la prochaine, les gars et faites attention à vous ! OK, Heero ?

Heero : T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien maintenant.

Oni : Je veillerai sur lui…

Oni et Heero sourirent. Le blond fut rassuré de voir Heero aller vraiment bien !

Duo : Je pense pas qu'on ait à s'inquiéter pour lui ! Il est entre de bonnes mains… Rentre bien, Quatre et appelles-nous quand tu seras arrivé.

Quatre : Bien sûr… Au revoir !

Quatre monta dans la voiture et démarra, en faisant signe aux trois derniers.

Duo : Bon, ben, voilà… On va peut-être rentrer, nous aussi, non ?

Il regarda Heero, qui jeta un regard à Oni en souriant.

Duo : Rectification… JE vais rentrer, moi aussi. Je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire !

Heero prit Oni par la taille et remercia Duo d'un sourire.

Heero : OK, on se verra demain alors…

Duo : Tu me raconteras cette petite soirée en amoureux ! A demain, Heero ! Pas de bêtises...

Oni : On sera sage comme des images !

Duo reprit sa voiture également et retourna chez eux. Heero et Oni restèrent sur le parking et le regardèrent partir. Puis, ils se regardèrent, souriant…

Heero : Tu habites loin ?

Oni : Non, c'est juste à coté… Pas besoin de prendre d'y aller en voiture. Ca tombe bien, Dan a décidé de sortir, ce soir…

Heero : Tant mieux… J'avais envie d'être seul avec toi. Y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire…

Oni : Moi aussi… Mais inutile de se presser, on a le temps. On a tout le temps…

Elle le regarda, en souriant et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis ils s'en allèrent pour l'appartement que Oni partageait avec Dan.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup cette nuit-là… Ils pleurèrent un peu aussi, en revenant sur cette longue séparation. Ils échangèrent de nombreux gestes d'affection profonde, mais sans faire l'amour, inutile de se presser… Et puis ils s'endormirent tendrement, ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils étaient enfin ensemble, les choses allaient enfin reprendre comme elles n'auraient jamais dû s'interrompre… Ils ne laisseraient plus la vie les séparer à nouveau, ils allaient profiter de la paix à deux, à présent !

§§§

Un mois plus tard…

Le couple récemment réuni avait repris là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, se redécouvrant car le temps et la séparation les avaient changés. Ils se connaissaient peu, en fait… Ils avaient tout le temps de rattraper le temps perdu, à présent. Le temps de se connaître comme ils n'avaient pas pu le faire il y a un an…

Ils avaient décidé de prendre leur temps, pour reprendre leur histoire sur de bonnes bases. Oni ne travaillant pas, Heero lui avait proposé d'être son assistante. Evidemment, elle avait accepté… Ca serait une première étape, avant de prendre un logement ensemble.

Dan avait été scié en apprenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son ami et que son patron était ami avec lui… Constatant que la place était définitivement prise, il avait finalement cessé ses avances pour rester dans son rôle d'ami. Oni l'en avait remercié…

Du coté de Duo, les choses avaient avancé aussi… Après de multiples rendez-vous avec Sora, il se sentait encore plus amoureux. Elle voyageait toujours sur sa compagnie, maintenant, pour le prix et pour le pilote ! A chaque fois, avant qu'elle ne reparte, ils mangeaient ensemble le midi ou le soir… Plus il la connaissait, plus il était accro et ça semblait réciproque, même si aucun des deux n'était prêt à l'avouer ouvertement, malgré certains regards sans équivoque échangés. Le seul geste que Duo avait osé était de lui prendre la main… Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de se lancer !

Sora venait d'arriver par le vol de 8h du matin et Duo, ne pilotant pas ce vol, avait décidé de lui faire la surprise de venir la chercher au spatioport ! Il avait tout prévu, aujourd'hui serait leur jour !

Sora, habillée d'un tailleur chic et blanc et sa mallette de travail à la main, vint le voir en l'apercevant. Duo lui fit un petit signe et sourit, étrangement nerveux, en attendant qu'elle soit à son niveau.

Duo : Salut, Sora !

Sora : Bonjour, Duo… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Duo : Je voulais te faire la surprise…Tiens, c'est pour toi !

Duo sortit un collier de petits coquillages blancs en plastique joli et délicat, monté sur une chaîne argenté de derrière son dos et lui tendit. Elle regarda Duo et sourit, en le prenant. Elle était un peu étonné, la plupart des hommes offraient des fleurs ou des bijoux de prix pour séduire, mais pas des colliers de coquillage… Mais Sora aimait ça. Elle se le passa autour du cou, touché par cette attention.

Sora : Merci, Duo…

Elle lui fit un sourire timide mais sincère. Il lui rendit, légèrement embarrassé.

Duo : Et c'est pas tout ! J'ai une autre surprise pour toi…

Il la prit par la main sans prévenir et l'emmena vers la sortie du spatioport, jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle le suivit, encore plus surprise…

Sora : Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, Duo ? J'ai rendez-vous à 9h30 dans une boutique du centre-ville…

Duo : Je t'emmène quelque part que tu vas adorer ! Annule ton rendez-vous car aujourd'hui, tu es toute à moi !

Sora : Quoi ? Mais…

Elle allait protester, en rougissant à cause de pensées pas très sage quand il monta sa main qu'il tenait toujours, à sa bouche pour y déposer un tendre bisou… Elle rougit, en se rendant compte qu'il agissait différemment de d'habitude. Il n'avait jamais osé agir aussi clairement jusque-là… Peut-être devrait-elle y aller ? Elle avait le sentiment que la surprise de Duo était spéciale, qu'elle était plus importante que son rendez-vous d'affaire et que si elle n'y allait pas, elle allait manquer quelque chose de très important pour eux deux. Quelque chose qu'elle attendait depuis qu'il l'avait percutée dans la rue… Et peut-être même bien avant de connaître Duo.

Duo : Fais-moi confiance, tu ne le regretteras pas !

Il lui fit un sourire lumineux et lui ouvrit la porte galamment… Il fut soulagé quand elle sourit et monta à la place passager. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne refuse… Il avait tout imaginé dans sa tête, malgré les encouragements de Heero quand Duo lui avait parlé de son plan. Heureux comme un paon qui fait la roue, il s'empressa de monter à la place conducteur et de démarrer… Il avait tellement hâte d'y être ! Il y pensait depuis déjà une semaine…

Ils roulèrent pendant une trentaine de minutes, Sora ne lui posa aucune question, se contentant de parler de tout et rien avec lui, après avoir téléphoné pour prévenir qu'un petit imprévu ne lui permettrait pas d'assurer le rendez-vous et qu'il valait mieux le reporter un autre jour… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur une petite butte, donnant sur une petite plage entre deux murs rocheux très romantiques. Un peu cliché mais toujours efficace lorsque les sentiments sont sincères.

Duo : Et voilà, on y est !

Sora : Duo, c'est… C'est magnifique. Cette plage est superbe et si tranquille…

Duo : C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi…

Il lui sourit et sortit de la voiture, pour venir ouvrir galamment la porte à Sora… Il lui tendit la main comme un gentleman et elle la prit. Il referma la portière et alla prendre un panier dans le coffre.

Sora : Un pique-nique ? Tu as vraiment tout prévu ! J'aime les surprises comme ça…

Duo : Oui… Et ce n'est pas tout. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant…

Sora : J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as préparé.

Il ferma la voiture et récupéra le panier… Mais Sora le lui prit et mit sa main dans la sienne, à la place. Elle lui sourit, intimidée par son audace et il lui rendit son sourire. Ils allèrent s'installer sur le sable, devant la mer, sur une couverture… Ils parlèrent un peu de leurs rêves de vacances et de l'air apaisant de la mer et le silence s'installa. Un silence léger et agréable… S'ils étaient un peu nerveux au début, à présent ils étaient simplement bien tous les deux. Sora ne regrettait vraiment plus du tout d'avoir annulé son rendez-vous… Elle aimait bien passer du temps avec lui et ça semblait complètement réciproque.

Duo : Sora…

Sora : Oui ?

Elle le regarda et le vit hésitant. Il avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose, sans savoir comment le faire. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas… Alors il se rapprocha d'elle et il lui prit la main. Il effleura le collier de coquillage délicatement de l'autre main et leva son regard vers elle. Si elle avait l'intention de dire quelque chose, elle l'oublia face à ce regard intense, plein de tendresse…

Duo : Sora, je voulais te faire cette surprise aujourd'hui parce que je voulais que ce jour soit spécial… J'aurais pu t'emmener au restaurant ou dans un parc, mais ça n'aurait pas suffit.

Elle comprit ce que voulait dire Duo à son regard et son air gêné… Il cherchait ses mots avec hésitation et elle trouva ça adorable. Elle attendait ça depuis quelques semaines déjà, sans oser l'espérer…

Sora : Duo… Je…

Duo : Laisses-moi finir, s'il te plait… Je dois te le dire… Je veux te le dire…

Elle serra sa main et hocha la tête, en souriant. Duo reprit, beaucoup moins intimidé et plus sûr de lui… Il savait quoi dire, il n'avait qu'à écouter son cœur.

Duo : Sora, je sais qu'on se connaît pas depuis très longtemps mais tu m'as beaucoup apporté en peu de temps… Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je t'ai offert ce collier et je t'amené à cette plage parce que je trouve que c'est l'endroit qui te correspond le mieux… Tu es une sirène et tu m'as envoûté… Ton regard, ta voix sont doux comme de l'eau… Tu m'as libéré de mes démons et de moi-même, Sora. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux… C'est toi que j'attendais, personne d'autre… Et tu es si belle, si gracieuse…

Sora baissa la tête, en rougissant. Duo lui caressa la joue et lui releva la tête.

Duo : Mais je ne te le dirai pas… Pas comme ça… Les mots n'exprimeront jamais assez ce que je ressens pour toi.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa doucement. Intimidée et heureuse à la fois, elle retint sa respiration une seconde et le laissa faire. Elle lâcha sa main et la passa dans son dos, en se rapprochant de lui. Elle l'attendait tellement, sans oser le demander… Ces mots et ces gestes étaient plus parlant que tous les « je t'aime » du monde. Ils étaient enfin officiellement ensemble, plus seulement des amis très proches.

Duo arrêta de l'embrasser mais resta tout près d'elle. Ayant fermé les yeux, il les rouvrit et la regarda en souriant. Elle le lui rendit très sincèrement.

Sora : Si tu savais comme j'attendais ce moment… Je t'aime, Duo.

Il sourit, très heureux, comme soulagé d'un poids et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, elle répondit au baiser, légèrement plus passionné que le premier et passa sa main derrière sa nuque. Brusquement Duo la renversa sur la couverture et la plaqua dessus, laissant s'exprimer tout son amour via son corps… Mais sans encore sauté le cap pour autant.

§§§

Duo rentra chez lui après avoir ramené Sora au spatioport, en fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient passé toute la journée ensemble, profitant de leur nouvelle proximité. Il lui avait proposé de manger à la maison et d'y dormir aussi, peut-être… Mais elle avait refusé, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aillent trop vite et brûlent des étapes. Il avait compris et avait donc attendu la navette avec elle. Puis, il était rentré chez lui, rêveur et heureux…

En rentrant, il ne fit même pas attention à la présence de Heero, installé sur la table du salon en train de travailler en silence. Duo enleva sa veste et la jeta sur le canapé, avant de s'y laisser tomber aussi. Il soupira et sourit, en silence…

Heero : Alors cette journée ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Sora ?

Duo se retourna, surpris… Il n'avait pas vu Heero. Il était étonné qu'il soit déjà rentré.

Duo : Heero… Excuses-moi, je t'avais pas vu.

Heero : T'es sur ton petit nuage…

Duo : On peut dire ça comme ça, oui… Elle a accepté de venir et on a été à la plage. J'ai réussi à lui dire, enfin… J'aurais pas cru que ça serait si simple.

Duo eut un sourire et Heero lui répondit.

Heero : Quand on aime, tout paraît plus simple… Sauf quand les choses tournent mal, bien sûr.

Duo : Tu penses à cette année que tu as passée sans elle ?

Heero : J'aurais pas dû la laisser partir… J'aurais dû la garder avec moi et la protéger, peu importe la situation… Ne laisse pas Sora partir ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Duo : Je me souviens comment tu étais il n'y a pas si longtemps… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça à votre séparation. Je serais dans un état pire que toi, je crois. Je vais la protéger, fais-moi confiance… Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne veuille jamais me quitter.

C'était sa perle, il ne voulait pas la perdre… Il en était déjà trop amoureux pour s'en séparer, alors qu'ils se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps que ça mais il semblait à Duo qu'ils s'étaient toujours connu. Sora était sa vie, désormais… Il se retourna et s'adossa au canapé, laissant Heero travailler. Il resta rêveur pendant un moment, en pensant à son ange. Il repensa à cette journée formidable à ce qu'ils avaient fait et dit… Ils n'avaient jamais autant parlé de sentiments. Il avait hâte de la revoir… Et puis, au bout d'un moment, son estomac le rappela à l'ordre. Se rendant compte qu'il commençait à avoir faim, il se résigna à se lever… C'était à Heero de faire à manger ce soir. Apparemment, pris dans son travail, il l'avait oublié.

Duo : Heero, il est 18h30… Et si tu nous préparais quelque chose à manger ?

Heero : Hum…

Mais il ne bougea pas de sa chaise, pour autant. Il resta le nez dans ses papiers et ses notes…

Quelle concentration ! Il ne semblait même pas avoir fait attention à ce que Duo lui avait dit… L'américain sourit, amusé et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien passionner Heero à ce point. Curieux, il s'approcha en silence et vint regarder par-dessus l'épaule du japonais. Il y avait deux photocopies d'un texte apparemment très ancien et une feuille blanche pleine de petites notes incompréhensible. Où est-ce qu'il avait déniché ça ? Est-ce que c'était un travail confié par un client ?

Heero : Tu comprends quelque chose à ce que tu lis ?

Heero sursauta et regarda Duo.

Duo : Je t'ai surpris ? Désolé… Tu étais vraiment concentré.

Heero : J'essayais de trouver une ressemblance avec les diverses écritures que j'ai vues… Mais ça ne me rappelle rien. Ca ne ressemble à rien que j'ai trouvé…

Duo se plaça sur le coté de la chaise et baissa la tête pour jeter un œil… Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire, mais la forme des lettres lui rappelait un texte que Sora lui avait montré lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de sa passion pour la traduction de langues anciennes.

Duo : Où as-tu donc déniché ce truc ?

Heero : Un travail confié par un client assez spécial…

Duo : Celui dont tu me parlais hier, que tu devais faire une photocopie ?

Heero : Oui.

Duo : C'est celle-ci ?

Heero : La plus claire. L'autre, c'est celle que m'a donnée le client.

Duo : Ah, d'accord… Mais ce texte, on dirait le genre de textes très vieux qu'on trouve dans les musées et autres, non ?

Heero ne répondit rien.

Duo : Comment tu l'as eu ? Ils ne t'ont pas laissé en faire une photocopie, tout de même ??

Heero eut un petit sourire en coin, que Duo reconnut immédiatement. Il le regarda, ébahi.

Duo : Tu l'as volé !

Heero : Je t'avais dit que c'était loin d'être une affaire classique…

Duo : Mais de là à voler, quand même ! Pourquoi t'as accepté une affaire aussi dangereuse ? Et ta décision de rester tranquille ?

Heero : Parce que je suis au bord de la faillite et que j'en ai plein le dos de ces affaires de divorce et d'infidélité. C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin… Je revis et ça ne nuit à personne, de toute façon.

Duo : Tu as pensé à Oni ? Et si tu te faisais prendre ?

Heero : J'ai pris toutes mes précautions, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Duo soupira, face à cette tête de mule.

Duo : Ca sert à rien d'essayer de te raisonner, comme d'habitude… Mais fais attention, tout de même.

Heero : Bien sûr, je sais ce que je fais…

Duo : Je devrais pas mais bon… Je peux peut-être t'aider à décrypter ton texte. Je connais quelqu'un qui s'y connaît peut-être assez pour ça…

Heero le regarda avec intérêt.

Heero : C'est vrai ?

Duo : Oui… Mais je voudrais être sûr que ça ne risque pas de lui attirer des ennuis.

Heero : Si tu fais comme je te le dis, il n'y a aucune raison que ça lui retombe dessus ou sur toi.

Heero prit une des copies et la donna à Duo. C'était risqué mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne déchiffrerait pas ce texte seul, pas avec ses maigres connaissances en langues anciennes.

Heero : Elle est identique à l'autre, j'ai vérifié pendant 2 heures aujourd'hui. Ne la montre à personne mis à part la personne concernée et dans un lieu sûr. N'en parle à personne d'autre et fais lui promettre la même chose avant de lui montrer. Evites de lui laisser si tu peux et quand tu as des nouvelles, s'il est d'accord pour le traduire, dis-le moi, j'arrangerais les choses pour qu'il puisse le faire en toute sécurité.

Duo : Ok, j'ai compris. Je vais faire comme tu as dit…

Heero : Il n'y a pratiquement aucun risque si tu te tiens à ce que je te dis…

Duo : Je sais pas ce qu'il y a de marqué là-dessus mais ça doit valoir du pognon… J'espère que ça vaut le coup que tu prennes des risques pour ça.

Heero : Très largement, oui. Si j'avais pas accepté cette affaire, je serais fermé depuis deux semaines déjà…

Duo plia la photocopie et alla la mettre dans son blouson.

Duo : Tu n'as pas faim ? C'est à toi de faire la bouffe…

Heero : Ah oui… J'avais oublié, pris là-dedans. Je vais m'en occuper… De toute façon, je ferais rien de plus sur ce texte avec le peu que je sais en langue morte.

Duo : Je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite à deux…

Heero : Merci, Duo.

Duo : Je t'aide parce que j'ai très faim… C'est tout.

Heero : Non… Pour le texte.

Duo : Ah ça… Même si je suis pas toujours d'accord avec ce que tu fais, on est amis et les amis, ça s'aide.

Heero se leva, rangea ses affaires et suivi Duo à la cuisine, content qu'il soit là.

§§§

Une semaine plus tard.

Depuis une semaine, Duo et Sora roucoulaient, plus heureux que jamais. Duo ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être plus heureux… Ce soir, il avait invité Sora dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville pour lui faire une surprise. Elle avait été charmée et l'avait remercié d'un baiser…

Ils étaient en train de savourer un poisson en papillote avec ses petits légumes, en se regardant amoureusement, assis à la meilleure table avec vue sur la mer…

Sora : Tu es fou, Duo… Ca va te coûter une fortune.

Duo : Peu importe… Ce soir, c'est notre soir ! Je voulais t'offrir une soirée inoubliable…

Sora : Elle le sera, c'est certain… A tout point de vue.

Duo lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

Duo : Je l'espère bien !

L'américain reprit son repas, soudain gêné une seconde. Elle le remarqua mais ne dit rien… Il le cacha pendant tout le repas et se montra très charmant, mais elle le vit bien. Quand ils sortirent du resto, après que Duo ait payé une note très salée, bras dessus-dessous, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc dans un parc à coté… Ils s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre et Duo lui prit la main.

Duo : J'ai beaucoup aimé le poisson… C'était délicieux.

Sora : Oui, moi aussi. C'est cher mais ça valait le coup… J'ai rarement mangé un aussi bon pavé de requin. Le seul truc, c'est qu'il y en a vraiment peu dans les assiettes…

Duo : Oui, c'est vrai… C'est le seul point noir.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et il l'embrassa…

Sora : Merci, Duo… J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

Duo : Je savais que ça te plairait…

Sora : Tu commences à bien me connaître.

Elle s'installa contre Duo, qui lui entoura les épaules de ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux, bien dans ses bras et se laissa aller contre lui. Ils restèrent en silence ainsi un moment… Et puis, Sora reprit la parole.

Sora : Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas pendant le repas… Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

duo : Rien... Tout va bien, mon ange. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas aller alors que tu es avec moi ?

Il lui fit un sourire assuré mais Sora lut la vérité dans son regard. Elle le regarda, très sérieuse, pas dupe une seconde de son faux air.

Sora : Duo, ne te forces pas pour moi... Je vois bien que tu ne dis rien pour ne pas m'inquiéter mais si tu as un problème ou quelque chose à me dire, je ne veux pas que tu me le caches. Je serai beaucoup plus heureuse si je pouvais t'aider... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Même si c'est dur... Même si c'est à cause de moi... Je ferai des efforts... Je t'écouterai jusqu'au bout.

Duo : Mon ange…

Il osait à peine la regarder, gêné mais décida de se lancer. Ca ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot comme ça…

Duo : Je sais qu'on se connaît depuis peu de temps… Qu'on s'entend très bien... Tu sais, je voudrais pas que tu te méprennes sur mes intentions...

Sora écarquilla les yeux, étonnée... Pour elle, c'était le genre de phrase typique qu'on pouvait utiliser pour proposer à quelqu'un de passer aux choses sérieuses... Est-ce que par hasard, Duo voudrait...??? Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose ! Ca ne pouvait être que ça... La jeune femme posa une main sur la sienne et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour croiser son regard, un brin malicieuse.

Sora : Oui...? Tu voudrais... Que nous allions plus loin ?

Duo écarquilla les yeux à son tour et rougit aussi vite que s'il avait reçu un pot de peinture rouge sur le visage. Il ne pensait pas du tout à ça... En tous cas, pas maintenant ! Parce qu'il y avait déjà pensé évidemment… Sinon il ne serait pas un homme. Sora remarqua son trouble immédiatement et comprit son erreur. Elle se sentit terriblement gêné !

Sora : Ah ! ... Oh la la ! C'est pas ça du tout on dirait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

Duo : Et bien, en fait... Euh... Tu te souviens de Heero ?

Sora : Oui, bien sûr... Ton ami Heero... Est-ce qu'il a encore des problèmes ?

Duo : Il est sur une affaire difficile, en ce moment... Il a un texte ancien très compliqué à traduire... J'hésitais à te le dire... J'avais peur que tu ne crois que je voulais seulement t'utiliser...

Sora : Aaaah ! Ce n'était QUE ça ! Tu pouvais me le dire tout de suite, tu sais… J'y jetterai un coup d'oeil si tu veux ! Je ne suis pas une experte mais bon... Rien que de savoir qu'il y a un texte ancien jamais traduit auparavant qui traîne quelque part... Je brûle d'impatience ! Encore un mystère à résoudre !

Soraétait soulagée et un peu énervée, elle préférait que ce soit ça plutôt qu'un problème VRAIMENT grave… Duo aussi, mais lui parce qu'il avait enfin réussi à lui dire et qu'elle avait accepté.

Duo : C'est vrai ?? Merci ! Si tu aimes les mystères, celui-là devrait te plaire...

Sora était maintenant toute excitée. Elle avait pourtant complètement oublié la proposition qu'elle avait faite à Duo quelques secondes auparavant. Elle avait hâte de voir ce texte si mystérieux !

Sora : Tu parles si ça me plaît ! J'espère vraiment que je pourrais t'aider, enfin, aider Heero ! Ce serait trop frustrant, sinon !

Duo : J'en suis sûr... Tiens, le voilà. N'en parle a personnes, OK ? C'est une affaire très confidentielle pour Heero...

Duo sortit la photocopie que lui avait donnée Heero et la donna à Sora, ravie et excitée comme un archéologue qui vient de trouver la tombe perdue d'un célèbre pharaon. Il lui avait dit de garder ça pour elle un peu sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il ne valait mieux pas que quiconque voit ce texte, si comme Duo le soupçonnait, Heero avait obtenu ce texte aussi illégalement qu'il le pensait.

Sora : Oh la la ! Une affaire secrète ?

Elle prit un air mystérieux et se tourna vers lui.

Sora : Comptez sur moi agent Duo, je saurai garder le silence !

Duo : Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi… Je dirai à Heero que tu es d'accord et tu pourras garder la photocopie après, le temps de traduire.

Sora : Quelle précaution ! Ca doit être au moins le secret de la pierre philosophale qui est marqué là-dedans…

Duo : Peut-être, je sais pas… Mais c'est juste pour ta sécurité.

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Sora lui rendit son baiser avec tout autant de passion. Elle avait à présent du pain sur la planche mais rien ne pouvait plus la rassurer que de savoir Duo tranquille.

Sora : Bon, on va faire comme ça alors. Au fait, quand est-ce que tu me présenteras Heero et tes amis ? J'aimerais beaucoup les rencontrer enfin depuis le temps que tu me parles d'eux…

Duo : Je te les présenterai, promis ! Mais laisses-moi le temps de réaliser d'abord… Je suis si heureux, je te veux pour moi tout seul… Et puis, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur aussi.

Sora sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

Sora : Faut pas… C'est pas des lions, Duo.

Il lui sourit aussi et la serra dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il redoutait…

§§§

Après deux semaines de traduction et de gentils câlins made in Duo, Sora réussit à traduire le texte ancien… Non sans mal, car non content d'être ancien et légèrement abîmé, son auteur avait en plus mélangé plusieurs langues différentes. Mais Sora avait réussi malgré tout et n'en était pas peu fière !

Et c'est avec la fierté d'avoir contribué à la traduction à sa manière et surtout que ce soit sa petite amie qu'il l'ait traduit, que Duo ramena la traduction à Heero.

Duo : Et voilà ! Ca n'a pas été facile mais elle a réussi ! Elle est géniale… Y a juste les deux mots là, mais ils semblent ne pas être traduisibles.

Heero : Elle a fait vite, dis donc… Elle est douée pour les traductions ta perle ! J'espère que tu as remercié Sora à la hauteur de ses efforts…

Duo le regarda étonné et Heero s'empara des documents qu'il lui tendait, en souriant.

Duo : Tu savais que c'était elle ?

Heero : Bien sûr… La seule personne dont tu parles comme ça, c'est Sora. C'était pas dur de deviner.

Duo : Et tu m'as laissé jouer le coup du mystérieux informateur, sans rien dire !

Heero : Ca avait l'air de te plaire tellement… Et puis, je trouvais ça amusant aussi.

Le japonais lui fit un grand sourire, du genre qu'il n'aurait jamais fait il n'y a pas si longtemps. L'américain soupira et fini par sourire aussi.

Duo : Je me vengerai, Heero ! Méfies-toi la prochaine fois que tu joueras les pseudo mystérieux… Je te louperai pas !

Heero rigola de la « menace » et Duo le suivit de bon cœur. Une fois la minute rigolade écoulée, Heero retrouva son sérieux et jeta un œil au texte. Apparemment, ça parlait d'une légende et d'un temple dans lequel était gardé un trésor plus inestimable que tout l'or du monde et plus brillant que le soleil… Voilà pourquoi son mystérieux client faisait tant de secret. Il voulait mettre la main sur le trésor, sans devoir rien partager… Et il n'était certainement pas le seul à l'affût, d'où sa discrétion.

« Oh toi, l'homme qui a trouvé et a su comprendre ce texte, tu as été choisi par les dieux.

En un lieu caché au regard cupide des hommes, se trouve le temple de la Déesse-Sans-Nom. En son sein, est conservé le plus précieux des trésors. Plus inestimable que l'or, plus brillant que le soleil et plus grisant que le pouvoir. Si tu en es digne et que tu parviens au cœur du temple, alors le vœu le plus cher à ton coeur se réalisera…

Protégé par les quatre forces élémentaires qui régissent notre monde, l'eau, le feu, l'air, la terre, il est caché au plus profond de notre mère, la Terre. Suis la lumière et tu le trouveras.

« Hieya gadium »

Que la déesse te protége. »

Duo : Si tu comprends quelque chose à cette énigme, chapeau… C'est une vrai charade !

Heero : Hum… « le plus précieux des trésors. Plus inestimable que l'or, plus brillant que le soleil et plus grisant que le pouvoir ». Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui peut avoir plus de valeur que l'argent ou le pouvoir ? Je vois pas, moi…

Heero : Je vois pas trop non plus… Par contre, l'emplacement pourrait être localisable. Un endroit gardé par l'eau, le feu, le vent et la terre.

Duo : La terre, ça peut être une montagne… Mais le feu ?

Heero : Un volcan, peut-être ?

Duo : Oui, c'est du feu… Et l'eau et l'air ?

Heero : Une cascade ? Une mer ?

Duo : Y a beaucoup de représentation d'eau sur notre planète ! Par contre, le vent, je vois pas du tout… Mais alors vraiment pas.

Heero : Je connais quelqu'un qui saura nous aider pour ça. Un ancien géologue, le meilleur dans son domaine…

Duo : C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! Mais tu entends qui par « nous », exactement ?

Heero : Toi, moi et Sora. Après tout, elle a traduit le texte, elle a le droit de découvrir avec nous ce fameux trésor… Sans oublier Oni, évidemment ! Je suis sensé trouver l'endroit et en ramener le trésor… Je n'ai eu aucune précision sur ceux qui pouvaient m'accompagner ou pas. Mais si tu ne veux pas venir avec Sora, c'est comme tu veux…

Duo : Explorer un temple perdu ? Je prends ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire comme Indiana Jones… Héhéhé ! Sora sera ravie de participer aussi, je crois…

Heero : Indiana Jones, les pièges mortels en moins alors, je préfèrerais ! Ca gâcherait mon voyage avec Oni, pour nos premières vacances !

§§§

Oni : Des vacances à la Indiana Jones ?? C'est sûr alors ?

Heero : Dès qu'on a la destination et que tout est prêt…

Oni : Tu me prends comme ton assistante à l'agence et maintenant tu m'offres des vacances pleines d'aventures ! Tu me gâtes, Angel…

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et lui sourit. Finalement, elle avait gardé ce nom comme le surnom de Heero, il lui allait tellement bien ! Il l'aimait bien aussi, même si il ne se considérait pas vraiment comme un ange…

Le soir, après avoir contacté l'ex-géologue de ses relations, Heero était allé retrouver Oni comme prévu pour une petite soirée privée, rien que pour eux ! Dîner maison spécial Heero, petite balade au clair de lune… Et pour finir en beauté, une nuit très romantique à deux avec une petite surprise spéciale Oni. Un programme très sympa, encore plus sympa quand on arrive à la dernière partie…

Elle lui fit un sourire coquin et un peu mystérieux, qui excita la curiosité de Heero et ses hormones.

Oni : Et si on rentrait, mon ange ? J'ai un truc à te montrer… Tu vas adorer !

Heero : Hum hum… J'ai le droit d'avoir un indice ?

Oni : Voyons voir un peu… Je suis pas sûre !

Heero : Laisses-moi te convaincre…

Il l'attrapa par la taille sans prévenir et la plaqua contre un arbre, avec un sourire affamé. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et elle lui rendit le baiser, en passant ses bras derrière son cou. Coquin, il descendit ses mains dans le bas du dos et sur les fesses de sa compagne. Il était tout chaud à l'idée de cette surprise…

Heero : Alors ?

Il lui embrassa le cou, en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit.

Oni : Pas mal pour un apéritif… Tiens. On regarde mais on touche pas. Pas encore !

Elle l'éloigna un peu et ouvrit son corsage lentement, bouton par bouton… Le japonais eut un sourire ravi, en voyant apparaître un soutien-gorge rouge avec de la dentelle noire très mignon et affriolant. Oni le laissa regarder quelques secondes et referma le chemisier.

Heero : Et si on rentrait, mon démon de minuit ? J'ai bien envie de découvrir la suite…

Oni : Imagine-la pendant qu'on rentre…

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, avec une pointe de passion… Il la prit par les épaules et ils prirent le chemin du retour, Heero lui murmurant à l'oreille.

§§§

En deux semaines, le contact de Heero avait trouvé le seul endroit au monde réunissant les caractéristiques voulues… La Divine Hurlante. Une grotte cachée au milieu des montagnes, sous un volcan très capricieux et derrière une cascade venant d'un lac entourant le volcan en question… Mais surtout, gardé par des vents terribles dont l'origine était jusque-là indéterminée. Heero allait devoir percer ce mystère pour parvenir jusqu'au temple de la Déesse-Sans-Nom. Il ne s'était pas montré très optimiste quant aux chances de Heero d'atteindre ce soit-disant temple, mais il connaissait suffisamment le japonais pour ne pas le sous-estimer, ni essayer de l'arrêter. Dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, il avait prévenu Duo et Oni… Et Duo avait prévenu Sora de la nouvelle. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à préparer le voyage et étudier tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur ce puit de l'enfer.

§§§

Ils avaient passé une journée de rêve, romantique à souhait, sur le bateau de Duo, avec jus de fruit et pique-nique, natte, baiser et câlin, sans oublier les maillots de bain… Duo n'avait pas un yacht évidemment, juste un bateau à moteur mais très classe et confortable. Un rêve entouré d'eau, sans penser au rendez-vous de ce soir… Ni aux inquiétudes qui vont avec. Juste Duo et Sora, ensemble et personne pour gâcher cette merveilleuse journée…

Duo aimait bien être entouré d'eau, même s'il venait de L2. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en avait pas là-bas ? Avant il en avait peur mais plus depuis qu'il avait appris à nager. Il n'aimait toujours pas nager d'ailleurs, mais paradoxalement il aimait être proche de l'eau… Et encore plus de Sora.

La journée était passée vite… Trop vite et il avait fallu rentrer. Evidemment les soucis les attendaient sur le quai, la peur de Duo que Sora ne découvre son grand secret et la peur de Sora de se faire jeter par les amis de Duo, surtout par Heero malgré tout le bien dont il lui en avait dit. Le plus stressé des deux était sans conteste Sora, qui essayait d'imaginer la rencontre pour se rassurer le temps du trajet… Sora et Duo arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement, Sora qui frappe, pas rassurée……. D'un coup, CLAC, la porte qui s'ouvre en grand comme poussé par un grand coup de vent… Dans l'entrée, le terrible Heero, avec son regard de glace… Sora veut reculer mais soudain Duo la pousse dans l'appartement, avec un masque de froideur sur le visage aussi… La voilà finalement entouré par cinq démons, portant les visages des amis de Duo et même de Duo lui-même… Ils la regardent, l'air froid et agressif. Elle essaie de s'échapper mais ils rigolent…. Ils s'approchent d'elle, inexorablement, pour la dévorer…….. Wufei s'apprête à la saisir et………………….

Sora : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Et elle se réveille dans la voiture. Il n'y a pas de démon, mais simplement Duo souriant tendrement, comme à son habitude. Elle s'était endormie, elle ne pensait pas être autant fatiguée…

Duo : Ca va, mon ange ?

Sora : Oui… C'est rien… Juste un stupide cauchemar… A cause de l'anxiété sûrement…

Duo : C'est parce que tu t'inquiètes trop… Ca va aller, tu verras. D'ailleurs, on arrive…

Duo entre sur un parking, devant un immeuble grand standing du nom de la Résidence de la rose… Comme si Duo allait habiter un HLM !

Le grand soir était enfin venu pour Duo, la soirée où il allait présenter Sora à ses amis… Ils étaient impatients de faire la connaissance de l'étoile qui avait volé le cœur de leur ami. Sora était très nerveuse à l'idée de les rencontrer… Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ?? Après tout, ils étaient un peu la famille de Duo. L'américain aussi était un peu nerveux… Il se sentait un peu comme un ado qui va présenter sa petite amie à ses parents. Ok, il n'était plus un ado et ce n'était pas ses parents… Mais leur avis comptait beaucoup pour lui, encore plus que si c'était ses parents. Heero avait d'ors et déjà dit à Duo qu'il appréciait déjà Sora, d'après ce qu'il lui en avait dit. Malgré tout, il était nerveux quand même… Mais ce n'était rien à côté de Sora ! Elle était complètement angoissée, malgré tout ce qu'il lui disait. Il avait essayé de la rassurer en lui parlant d'eux mais ça ne semblait pas trop efficace.

Duo : Hé, mon ange… Calmes-toi, te stresses pas, ça va bien se passer. Tu verras, ils sont super sympa ! C'est vrai que quand on les voit comme ça, Wufei et Trowa font un peu peur… Mais ils sont pas méchants, tu sais.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, qui ne sembla pas rassurer beaucoup Sora déjà nerveuse et du coup, encore plus inquiète.

Sora : Tu me rassures ...! Vraiment... Vraiment ?????

duo : Du calmes ! Ils sont vraiment sympas, je t'assure ! Ils ont hâte de te connaître, tu sais ? Surtout Heero ! Il veut savoir qui est cet ange qui a su prendre mon coeur...

Sora : Hm...Ouais...c'est pas celui que tu as dépeint comme le plus sympathique... mais bon, si tu dis qu'il a changé.

Duo : Avant de retrouver son ange à lui, c'est vrai qu'il était peu sociable... Mais il a vraiment changé !

Sora : Bon... Baah ! Si on m'attaque, tu me défendras, hein ? Moi, le pauvre et innocent petit ange qui "a su prendre ton coeur" ! Héhé !

Elle lui attrapa le bras, cherchant du réconfort et lui fit un sourire espiègle. Il l'embrassa en souriant.

Duo : Je te le promets... Aucun dragon ne te touchera !

Sora : Bon !!! Bah qu'est-ce qu'on attend ??? Allons-y !!!

Duo : Allons-y !

Remotivée, elle l'embrassa avec passion et le regarda, déterminée. Il lui fit un sourire confiant, en retour. Elle sortit de la voiture et referma la portière, déterminée mais quand même tendue. C'était l'heure d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions… Courage !! C'était de gentils lions, paraît-il…

Sora : Bien. Je suis prête !

Dans un dessin animé, elle aura eu une aura de flamme autour d'elle !

Duo et Heero habitait dans un immeuble assez classieux, dans un quartier plutôt tranquille, rue de la poulinière. Le rendez-vous était la-bas… Heero avait fait à manger avec Quatre, en attendant et en arrivant sur le palier, ça sentait super bon ! Sora préférait penser à la bonne odeur, plutôt qu'à son stress… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ca ne sentait pas si bon dans ce cauchemar, d'ailleurs… Ils n'avaient pas fait la cuisine, évidemment, puisque le repas c'était elle !

Sora : Tiens... Heero a invité sa petite amie ?

Sora était étonnée parce que Duo ne lui avait pas dit que Oni viendrait… Pas que ça la dérange, elle n'avait rien contre elle et elle aurait bien aimé la rencontrer, pourquoi pas, mais elle était un peu étonnée.

Duo : Oni ? Oh non, elle ne sait pas cuisiner... Non, c'est Heero lui-même et probablement Quatre qui ont mijoté un délicieux repas ! Quelle odeur succulente !

Sora : Wouah... Je ne savais pas que les milliardaires savaient cuisiner ! Ca doit être une passion j'imagine !

Elle était encore plus étonnée par cette nouvelle là… Mais ravie en même temps, car ça signifiait que le repas devrait être plutôt bon.

Duo : Oui… Mais faut le dire vite, c'est pas un chef non plus. C'est Heero le cordon bleu… Enfin presque, il a encore besoin du livre de cuisine, quand même !

Sora : Et bien... Tu as des amis... plutôt extraordinaires ! DEUX garçons qui savent faire la cuisine parmi tes amis !!! Et toi ? Tu t'y mets quand ?

Duo : euh... Pas ce soir, en tous cas. Mais si tu me donnes un livre de cuisine, je fais aussi bien que heero !

Sora : Sans blague ????? Tu le ferais, vraiment ? Wouaah...

Duo : Mais oui ! Bien sûr...

Duo était gêné, il n'était pas le meilleur cuisinier du monde mais si Sora le voulait, il lui ferait la cuisine. Il ferait tout pour elle ! Elle semblait en être étonnée mais ravie en même temps. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant et lui montra la porte.

Duo : A toi l'honneur !

Sora : Heu...c'est moi qui dois frapper ? Bon...

Elle prit une grande inspiration et chassa le souvenir de son cauchemar qui refaisait surface. Ils n'étaient pas des démons, juste les amis de Duo et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de la dévorer ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa rapidement puis recula aussitôt, comme si la porte allait la mordre. Presque aussitôt, comme dans son cauchemar, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le visage froid comme de l'acier de… Wufei. HELP !!! Sa première réaction fut de se sauver mais Duo la retint… Mais avec un sourire rassurant. Ouf… En fait, en y regardant de plus près, son visage n'était pas vraiment froid, mais plutôt contrarié et en colère… Comme s'il s'était disputé avec sa femme.

Sora : Heuuuuuuuuu...B-bonjour ?

Wufei : ...

Il regarde Sora et Duo durement, d'une façon assez inquiétante. Même effrayante !

Wufei : ... Salut.

Elle recula, cette fois et se cacha un peu derrière Duo. Celui-ci soupira. Heureusement, Heero arriva derrière le morceau d'acier, très enthousiaste lui au moins… Ce qui sembla perturber encore plus Sora.

Sora : Sympas, tu disais ???

Duo : Wufei, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu fais peur à Sora !

Heero : Duo ! Sora ! Vous êtes arrivés ! Faites pas attention à Wufei, il s'est disputé avec Sally ce matin...

Sora : Heu...Bonjour ! Enchantée de vous connaître...

Wufei s'eloigna, peu enclin au dialogue aujourd'hui.

Duo : Sora, je te présente Heero, mon meilleur ami !

Sora : Enchantée... Je suis... Sora Minnebo. Duo m'a beaucoup parlé de vous... Vous avez l'air, à l'entendre dire, d'un garçon extraordinaire. Il paraît que vous êtes un véritable cordon bleu !

Heero : Je me défend presque aussi bien avec des ustensile de cuisines qu'avec un 44 magnum !

C'était sensé être de l'humour, une tentative râtée de Heero pour détendre Sora. L'humour étrange de Heero perturba Sora et désola Duo, qui tira une tête de 3m de long… Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas trop son humour contrairement à Trowa et parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Sora se pose de questions « là-dessus » pour le moment !

Heero sourit, se rendant compte qu'il avait fait une bourde mais ne le montra pas.

Sora : Heu... Ah... Heu...pourquoi tu ne ris pas Duo ?

Duo : Euh... Il a un humour que j'ai du mal à suivre... En fait, Heero est détective privé, c'est pour ça qu'il a fait cette allusion.

Heero : Désolé, il a raison ! Content de te connaître ! Je m'appelle Heero Yuy et je suis en effet détective privé...

Sora : Heero...Yuy ? Hm... C'est drôle ça ! Est-ce que vous savez que vous avez le même nom que cet homme qui s'est battu pour la paix dans les colonies il y a 20 ans ? Vous savez, il était très proche de la famille Peacecraft ! ... Enfin... Vous ne le savez peut-être pas... Je l'ai appris en lisant un livre sur le pacifisme !

Perplexe, puis amusée, elle sourit à Heero pendant que Duo grimaçait à cette conversation « dangereuse », en tentant de sourire de façon crispée. Mais le japonais n'était pas du tout inquiet et continuait de sourire comme si de rien n'était.

Heero : Je le sais. Ceux qui se souviennent de Heero Yuy trouvent toujours cette coïncidence étonnante...

Sora : Ahahahah ! Tu aurais dû me le dire...heu...Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fais des grimaces depuis tout à l'heure ? Ca ne va pas ?

Duo : Rien... c'est rien, mon ange.

Il jeta un regard à Heero du genre "Arrête ça, je t'en prie !". Ce dernier, très détendu, rigola et décida d'arrêter de torturer son ami.

Heero : Je crois qu'il a faim ! Voila ce qu'il a... N'est-ce pas, Duo ?

Duo acquiesça, histoire de jouer le jeu pour détourner l'attention de sa belle de ce sujet gênant, même s'il avait plus l'estomac noué par le stress. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre tout, pas comme ça, pas maintenant… Ca ne marcha qu'à moitié car Sora avait quand même des doutes sur cette soi-disant faim…

Heero : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sora... Il se sentira mieux devant une bonne tartiflette !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée.

Sora : Hé bien ! Vous aimez faire la cuisine Heero ?

Heero : En effet ! Devines qui m'a demandé de faire expressément des tartiflettes ? On peut se tutoyer, ce sera plus sympa ?

Sora eut un sourire et hocha la tête, en réponse à la proposition de Heero. Puis elle tourna un regard amusé vers Duo, à la mention de la surprise de son petit ami. Il lui rendit un sourire beaucoup plus détendu que tout à l'heure.

Sora : Oui, bien sûr... Alors comme ça, c'est Duo qui t'a révélé tous mes péchés mignons ?

Duo : Je voulais te faire la surprise...

Heero : Et si vous entriez, à moins que vous vouliez manger sur le paillasson ?

Heero eut un sourire amusé, Duo et Sora sourirent à la plaisanterie. Elle le suivit à l'intérieur de la maison, en prenant Duo par la main, avec un sourire à son intention. Heero ferma la porte et les rejoignit. Trowa et Quatre discutaient un peu plus loin. Quatre sourit en apercevant Duo et sa petite amie et s'approcha avec un sourire très charmant, tout pour mettre à l'aise.

Quatre : Bonjour Duo ! Enchanté de vous connaître, Sora. Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner et voici Trowa Barton...

Sora sourit et hocha la tête pour les saluer.

Sora : Bonjour... Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Quatre : Je suis désolé de l'accueil de Wufei... Il n'est pas très enclin à la discussion aujourd'hui.

Sora : Ce n'est rien ! J'avais presque oublié !

Heero : Vous prendrez bien un apéritif avant de manger ?

Sora : Oui, merci… Mais quelque chose de pas trop fort.

Heero : Pas de problème…

Tout le monde vint prendre place sur le canapé, autour de la table basse. Sora enleva son manteau, ainsi que Duo pendant que Heero apportait les petits gâteaux et les bouteilles. Sora, curieuse, leur posa des questions afin de mieux connaître les amis de son petit ami, rendant Duo nerveux plus d'une fois. Au bout de vingt minutes de discussion animée et de rire, Heero se leva pour enlever un plat de gâteaux vide, dévoré presque tous par la bête Duo.

Heero : Si vous avez faim, on peut passer à table…

Sora : Hm... Oui, pourquoi pas… J'espère que tu auras encore de la place pour la tartiflette, Duo ! Tu as mangé beaucoup de gâteaux…

Duo : Mais oui, t'en fais pas… C'est juste que je suis nerveux… Je mange quand je suis nerveux…

Sora : Pourquoi es-tu nerveux, Duo ?

Duo : Je craignais que tu n'apprécies pas mes amis… Mais je suis rassuré, maintenant ! Allez, à table ! Tu verras, Heero cuisine super bien. Ce sera l'une des meilleures tartiflettes que tu auras jamais mangée...

Heero lui lança un sourire en entendant ce gros mensonge, qu'il ignora avec un naturel inimitable. Peu importe pourquoi Duo était réellement si nerveux, il ne voulait pas que Sora le sache. Tout le monde alla à la cuisine, Duo en premier, ayant retrouvé l'appétit à la bonne odeur du four. Wufei les attendait déjà dans la cuisine, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Tout le monde prit place autour de la table, Sora à coté de Duo, pendant que Heero servait la tartiflette. C'est chaud, ça sentait bon et ça avait l'air très bon ! Ca n'en avait pas que l'air, d'ailleurs… Et puis évidemment, il s'assoit après pour manger. La tartiflette, plat principal, fait avec des pommes de terre, des lardons, du fromage fondu tout partout dessus et une sauce au vin blanc, made in Heero…… Avec l'aide d'un livre de cuisine, quand même, mais ça, faut pas le dire.

Heero : Bon appétit !

Sora : Bon appétit !

Elle commence à déguster sa part et rougit de plaisir. Les autres commencent à manger également. Visiblement, tout le monde apprécie le repas, même Wufei malgré sa mauvaise humeur… Tout le monde acheva sa tartiflette rapidement, mais sans se goinfré pour autant, car elle était délicieuse.

Sora : C'est délicieux !

Duo : Vous vous êtes surpassé les gars ! Heero, je te félicite ! T'as jamais aussi bien cuisiné !

Duo regarda le cuisinier en chef, sans oublier son assistant et sourit. Tout le monde était satisfait du repas, sauf Wufei apparemment très contrarié. Ombrageux, jaloux et de mauvais poil, il ne supportait pas que tout le monde soit encore autour de Heero… Surtout pas AUJOURD'HUI !

Wufei : Ouais... Le chef Heero a encore tous les honneurs ! Comme pendant cette "putain" de guerre ! On était cinq, mais qui c'est qui a détruit cette maudite station spatiale ? Qui c'est qu'on a vu sur les écrans, hein ?? TOI, toujours toi ! Bravo, Heero, bravo !!

Il se leva de table brusquement, jeta sa serviette à la figure de Heero et heurta la table en voulant se dégager de sa chaise. Le verre de Sora tomba par-terre et se brisa au sol. Fou de rage, il balança la chaise par-terre et sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte ! Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce, même la mouche au plafond ne fit plus un bruit…

Pendant ce temps, Sora réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé et essayait de comprendre ce qu'avait dit Wufei. Les garçons vivaient déjà ensemble pendant la guerre... ? ...Et Heero était chef cuisinier ?

Sora : ... Heu... tu as été chef cuisinier, Heero ?

Heero : Euh... Non, pas vraiment, mais Wufei aurait sûrement préféré...

Duo : Je suis désolé de cette scène, Sora...

Sora : Ce n'est pas grave... Ce n'est pas ta faute…

Gênée, elle se pencha par-terre et commença à ramasser les morceaux. Malheureusement, en se dépêchant trop, elle se coupa ! Quatre se leva et alla l'aider aussitôt.

Sora : Aïe !

Duo : Sora !

Quatre : Laisses, Sora ! Je vais m'en occuper... Regardes, tu t'es coupé !

Quatre, stressé par la scène de Wufei, s'inquiéta de la coupure de Sora. Elle suça son doigt avec un air désolé et se tourna vers Duo.

Sora : Ca va... T'en fais pas...

Elle se releva et regarda Quatre ramasser les morceaux, puis se tourna vers Heero. TILT. Les mots de Wufei lui revinrent en tête, très clairement. Elle réalisa ce que ça voulait dire…

Sora : Heero...? ...C'est toi qui as détruit le Libra ?

Heero et Duo se jetèrent un regard entendu, suite aux mots un peu trop clairs de Wufei. L'américain avait espéré qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre de quoi il parlait… Mais si. Heero se leva, sérieux d'un seul coup. Il avait changé du tout au tout, devenant sec et inquiétant, très « soldat ». Il s'avança vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras, avant de l'entraîner hors de la cuisine. Elle lança un regard effrayé vers Duo, qui ne bougea pas…

Heero : Viens.

Sora : Je ne le dirai à personne !!! C'est promis !!!

Sora le suivait comme elle pouvait, inquiète... Il ne répondit rien, devenant encore plus inquiétant. Pire, il semblait se diriger vers la salle de bain…………….. Pour la noyer ??? Toujours aussi imprévisible, il la fit asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, simplement, et sortit la boite de premiers secours du placard à pharmacie……….. Ou alors un EMPOISONNEMENT ??? Au secours, Duo !!!!!! Elle observa, inquiète, essayant d'imaginer le sort funeste que lui réservait son kidnappeur………… Puis elle comprit !! Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça… Et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Heero avait plein de choses à lui dire !!

Sora : AAAAH !!! Je... Je vais bien ! Je vous assure ! Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure !

Heero : Duo ne voulait pas que tu saches. Il avait peur que ça te repousse.

Sora : Ah ! Hm... Je comprends... Bah, il se met toujours des idées stupides dans la tête...

Heero : Mettons les choses au clair.

Sora était déçue que Duo ne lui ai pas fait assez confiance pour lui révéler son secret… Mais en même temps, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ait hésité.

Heero sortit la boîte de premiers secours, ainsi que de quoi nettoyer une coupure. Puis, il attrapa la main de la blessée et regarda Sora, direct et un peu brusque.

Heero : Nous ne sommes ni des héros, ni des monstres. Le passé est le passé. Nous ne sommes que des jeunes hommes qui essaient de vivre comme tout le monde !

Elle le fixa, un peu effrayée et surprise.

Sora : D'accord, d'accord... Ne prends pas cet air si... effrayant !

Le japonais soupira et quitta cet air effrayant et limite agressif. Il désinfecta la coupure très doucement, de façon étonnamment délicate comparée à ces attitudes précédentes et mit un pansement. Elle le remercia d'un sourire…

Heero : Désolé. Cette scène m'a mis sur les nerfs. Je ne suis pas un dragon, loin de là...

Sora : Merci... Dites, je voulais te poser une question.

Heero : Oui ?

Elle se prit le menton et lui demanda la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure, perplexe. Il rangea la boîte et s'appuya contre le lavabo.

Sora : Pourquoi Wufei est-il venu chez vous, aujourd'hui ?

Heero : Wufei... Il a tout gâché. Je comprends que sa situation avec Sally l'inquiète mais tout de même... Il était prévu qu'il vienne, tout comme Quatre et Trowa. Il voulait te connaître. Je sais qu'il ne donne pas une image très positive de lui-même, mais il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

Sora : C'est triste qu'il soit jaloux comme ça... Il a pourtant fait plus que beaucoup de monde pendant la guerre...

Heero : Ce n'est pas de la jalousie... Je peux te le dire, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Sa future-femme est enceinte. Il a appris la nouvelle très récemment et il l'a un peu mal pris... Il n'y était pas prêt et ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça arrive si vite.

Sora : Oh... Et il rabat sa colère sur toi... Peut-être qu'il ne se sent pas à la hauteur... Il a sûrement besoin du soutien de ses amis...

Heero : Sans doute mais il n'a toujours pas digéré certains de nos différents. Nous étions rivaux, on a toujours été rivaux... Pourtant j'ai jamais demandé à être "le meilleur" !

Sora se trouva prise de compassion pour ce pauvre Wufei... et sourit un peu gêné, en écoutant le récit de leurs problèmes. Elle voulait bien être de la famille, mais être mêlée à leur vie privée, comme ça et si tôt, la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle sourit un peu, compatissante.

Sora : Oui... Je comprends...

Heero : La première soirée et je t'embête avec ça. Décidément, il a tout gâché.

Sora : Non... Ne lui en voulez pas... C'est pas grave... C'est moi... Qui n'aurait pas dû ...Heu...

Heero : Dire que je cuisine bien ? Ca n'aurait rien changé. Ce n'est pas ta faute... Essayons de finir cette soirée plus tranquillement, ok ?

Sora : Oui ! Allons rejoindre les autres !

Heero : Duo tient beaucoup à toi, fais attention à lui. C'est mon meilleur ami, il a fait beaucoup pour moi. Sans lui, je serai plus là.

Elle l'écouta puis souris, en se rappelant que c'était elle qui avait conseillé à Duo de retourner voir Heero, lors de leur toute première rencontre.

Sora : Oui... Duo est... Quelqu'un de précieux.

Heero : Voyons le bon côté des choses... Au moins, le secret que Duo craignait le plus de te révéler est levé !

Sora : Oui... J'espère que ça l'encouragera à me confier d'autres choses...

Elle sourit mais Sora était un peu préoccupée quand même... Duo lui cachait beaucoup de choses, trop de choses, d'une certaine importance. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'être rassuré pour en parler ?

Heero : Il t'en dira plus... Laisses-lui le temps, ce n'est pas simple. Même à nous, il ne nous a pas tout dit. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. On a tous des choses que l'on ne peut dire à personne, nous plus que les autres à cause de nos passés mouvementés.

Sora : Oui... Bon !! Allons-y ! Je ne veux pas que Duo s'inquiète davantage pour moi !

Comme elle refusait de montrer davantage sa tristesse, elle lui sourit et releva la tête.

Heero : Mais je ne m'inquiètes pas pour ça. Il changera, tout comme j'ai changé en rencontrant Oni.

Il sourit et se leva. Sora fit comme lui, impatiente de rejoindre Duo.

Heero : Tu as raison, Duo s'inquiètes toujours pour toi.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la cuisine, les garçons avaient débarrassé la table et mis des assiettes à dessert. Duo l'attendait nerveusement en lavant une assiette. Quand il la vit, il vint la serrer dans ses bras et lui demanda si ça allait. Il s'excusa de ce qui s'était passé et s'excusa aussi de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ce secret plus tôt mais elle lui assura que ça allait, qu'elle comprenait. Il se rendit bien compte que tout n'allait aussi bien que ça mais ne dit rien… Il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant, il voulait seulement passer une bonne soirée avec sa petite amie et ses amis. Ils se rassirent à table et il fit un sourire de remerciement à l'attention de Heero, qui le lui rendit. Après avoir mangé le dessert dans un silence gêné, Quatre relança une conversation plus légère, qui assura une fin de soirée plus agréable.

Mais cette soirée n'était décidément pas destinée à être sans incident. Juste avant de partir, alors que Duo était aux toilettes, Sora prit le blouson de son petit-ami et un petit bout de papier tomba de sa poche. Un bout de papier avec un numéro de téléphone… Et une belle trace de rouge à lèvre ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à cette découverte plus que suspecte, car il revint au même moment. Elle glissa la carte dans sa propre poche et donna son blouson à Duo, sans lui en parler.

Ce n'est que dans la voiture, après avoir étudié toutes les explications qui lui venaient qu'elle se décida à lui en parler.

Duo : La soirée s'est pas si mal passé que ça finalement, non ? Malgré ce qu'a dit Wufei. Dans un sens, je suis soulagé que tu sois au courant. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne me quittes en apprenant la vérité… Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché.

Sora : Oui, ça aurait pu être pire… A propos de vérité, c'est tombé de ta poche quand j'ai pris ton blouson, c'est quoi ?

Duo regarda ce que lui tendait Sora et détourna aussitôt le regard vers la route, prit de toute évidence au dépourvu.

Duo : C'est… C'est rien. Juste une cliente qui s'est fait de faux espoirs…

Sora aurait pu le croire. Elle l'aurait cru s'il n'avait pas été si mal à l'aise… Il lui mentait, il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle le connaissait assez maintenant pour le savoir…

Sora : Une cliente, hein ? Alors pourquoi tu es si nerveux ? Si ce n'est qu'une cliente intéressée, je t'en voudrais pas… Je suis pas jalouse, Duo.

Duo : Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Elle a tenté sa chance, rien de plus.

Sora : Tu ne l'as pas rappelée, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo : Non, bien sûr que non… Pourquoi je l'aurais rappelée ?

Sora : Duo, je t'en prie… Dis-moi la vérité. Tu m'inquiètes… Est-ce que tu l'as rappelée ? C'est vraiment une cliente qui s'est fait des illusions ou est-ce qu'elle avait une raison de te laisser son numéro de téléphone ?

Duo était de plus en plus mal à l'aise… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas… Pourtant, ça n'était pas du tout ce que Sora croyait !

Duo : Ecoutes, mon ange… Je te promets que je t'ai pas trompé ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Sora : OK, mais pourquoi tu as gardé ce mot, alors ?

Duo : J'ai… J'ai dû l'oublier dans ma poche…

Sora soupira, elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui dire si ce n'était pas grave ?

Elle le questionna jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant chez elle… Sans obtenir plus de réponse. Il refusait de lui dire la vérité… Il n'y avait qu'une explication à ce mensonge : il avait fait plus que l'appeler !

Duo : Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ta porte, mon ange ?

Sora : Pas la peine. Au revoir, Duo.

Elle sortit de la voiture, froidement, sans l'embrasser… Elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard avant de rentrer chez elle. Duo regarda la porte par où était entrée Sora une minute, sans bouger. Il se sentait mal de l'avoir laissée partir comme ça, il aurait dû la retenir, lui expliquer quand même… Il regarda sur le siège passager le petit mot à l'origine de ce malentendu, qui venait peut-être de briser son couple tout nouveau. Il attrapa le mot, le chiffonna et le jeta par sa fenêtre, avant de repartir le cœur en peine.

§

Le voyage était dans une semaine et Sora n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis qu'elle avait découvert le mot… Pas un coup de fil, rien. A chaque fois que Duo appelait, il tombait sur le répondeur… Elle n'avait appelé qu'une seule fois, pour prévenir qu'elle ne pouvait plus venir au voyage, qu'elle avait un empêchement de dernière minute… Heero et Duo savaient parfaitement quel était cet « empêchement ». Lorsqu'il était rentré, avant-hier, il avait tout raconté à Heero. Il était tard et les autres étaient déjà repartis… Tant mieux, Duo n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils le voient dans un état aussi lamentable. Il ne pleurait pas mais il n'en était pas loin. Heureusement que Heero était là, il l'avait écouté et rassuré un peu, en lui disant qu'elle avait simplement besoin de réfléchir… Voyant son meilleur ami complètement abattu, il avait décidé de convaincre Sora de venir quand même au voyage, pour qu'ils aient une chance de s'expliquer. Il avait appelé Oni et lui avait expliqué la situation… Certes, ni Oni, ni Sora ne se connaissaient mais il pensait que si lui n'arrivait pas à la convaincre, Oni y arriverait peut-être mieux. Elle était une femme après tout…

Oni arriva rapidement et après avoir parlé avec Duo, elle appela Sora avec Heero. Evidemment, personne ne répondit. Comme Heero s'en doutait, il avait déjà prévu d'aller la voir chez elle.

Sora était chez elle mais elle refusait de répondre au téléphone lorsqu'il s'agissait du numéro de Duo… Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus en forme que Duo mais par contre, elle était TRES en colère contre lui. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, ni l'entendre. Il n'y avait rien de pire que le silence et l'indifférence, même si ça lui faisait du mal à elle aussi. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et sursauta quand on frappa à la porte. Méfiante, elle alla voir et fut surprise de voir Heero accompagné d'une jeune femme. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle décida d'ouvrir la porte malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un ami de Duo.

Heero : Bonjour, Sora.

Sora : Heero… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Heero : J'espère que je ne te dérange pas… Il fallait que je te vois à propos du voyage.

Sora : Oh… Je suis désolée de te faire faux bond au dernier moment mais… Je ne peux pas y aller. Je suis désolée…

Heero : Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller… Duo m'a raconté.

Sora : … Je vois.

Elle se sentit moins désolée et prit un air plus sec et ferme.

Heero : Mais je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça. Je voudrais que tu réfléchisses encore… On peut entrer pour en parler tranquillement ? On restera pas longtemps.

Sora hésita et puis finalement accepta de les laisser entrer, et referma derrière eux. Elle les emmena au salon, mais ne leur proposa pas de café, pour leur faire sentir qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenues.

Sora : Je vous écoute mais faites vite.

Heero : Merci, Sora. D'abord je voudrais te présenter Oni Onaka… Ma petite amie.

Sora : Bonjour… Désolée de ne pas être très accueillante, ce n'est pas contre toi.

Oni : Je suis contente de te rencontrer, Sora… Je comprends, pas de problème. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour une première rencontre.

Pourquoi donc Heero était-il venu avec sa petite amie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui montrer ? Qu'elle aurait tord de quitter Duo ? Il n'avait qu'à pas fricoter avec une cliente ! Elle n'aurait pas dû les laisser entrer… Elle aurait dû se méfier, c'était un ami de Duo.

Heero : J'aimerais que tu reconsidères ta décision de ne pas venir avec nous.

Sora : Pour Duo, c'est ça ? Non, sans façon… Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir. Tu peux aller lui dire qu'il perd son temps, en t'envoyant pour me parler. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Heero : Je mentirai en disant que ce n'est pas un peu pour lui, mais il ne m'a pas envoyé. Je suis venu de moi-même. Je voudrais que tu viennes pour une raison professionnelle, en fait. Il est possible que l'on trouve d'autres inscriptions là-bas, nous pourrions avoir besoin de tes capacités pour les traduire… Je ne te demande pas de venir pour lui parler, ni pour lui pardonner. Ce sont vos affaires, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler mais je pense sincèrement que ta présence nous serait utile. Bien sûr, tu serais rémunérée pour tes services, c'est normal… Et puis, tu avais l'air contente d'y aller, non ?

Sora : C'est vrai… Mais je ne peux pas venir, pas après ce qu'il a fait.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait envie d'y aller et la proposition de Heero avait l'air honnête mais elle ne voulait pas voir Duo. Elle hésitait malgré tout… Elle aurait vraiment aimé y aller. Tout ça à cause de Duo…

Oni : Je peux peut-être te donner un conseil… Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais je suis une femme, moi aussi. J'ai eu des problèmes avec les hommes pas mal de fois, mais jamais je ne les ai laissé me marcher sur les pieds. La question n'est pas de savoir si tu veux le voir, mais si tu veux faire ce voyage. Duo fera parti du voyage, mais tu n'es pas forcé de lui parler ou d'être avec lui. Il ne faut pas laisser un homme te dire ce que tu as envie de faire ou non…

Sora regarda Oni et réfléchit. Ce n'était pas bête ce qu'elle venait de dire… Oni avait l'air sympathique. Dans d'autres circonstances, elles auraient pu être amies mais Sora ne voulait pas accorder sa confiance trop vite aux amis de Duo. Malgré tout, elle pourrait peut-être envisager de passer outre la présence de Duo ? Peut-être… Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse.

Sora : Je… Je ne peux pas te répondre, maintenant… J'aimerais faire ce voyage, mais j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

Heero : Je comprends… Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, nous ne partons que dans quatre jours. Ta place est réservée, si tu veux venir. Ok ?

Sora : J'y penserais… Mais ne dis pas à Duo que je vais peut-être venir !

Heero : Je ne lui dirai rien.

Sora : Merci, Heero.

§§§

Chacun avait commencé ses préparatifs pour le voyage, sauf Heero, dont les affaires étaient prêtes depuis déjà trois jours… A la place, il s'occupait de l'organisation du voyage, pas besoin de réservation de navette puisque Duo avait sa propre compagnie. Par contre, Duo n'avait pas d'hôtel alors il fallait réserver des chambres dans la ville la plus proche du site. Ils partiraient demain, le temps de tout préparer et surtout de ne rien oublier, ainsi que d'emmener Mirai et Cali chez Quatre, qui avait gentiment accepté de les garder pendant leur voyage. Au bout de 10h de vol, ils se poseraient au spatioport le plus proche, prendraient une navette jusqu'au village de Freya. Arrivant tard dans l'après-midi, ils chercheront un guide pouvant les emmener jusqu'à la Divine Hurlante puis, iront se coucher au Renard Fougueux, après avoir mangé au même endroit. Le lendemain, ils partiront pour le temple de la Déesse-Sans-Nom dès que possible… Après ça dépendrait de ce qu'ils allaient trouver sur place mais Heero était sûr d'une chose : la clé se trouvait inscrite quelque part dans ce texte. Bien sûr, il allait emmener la traduction, ainsi que le texte original, caché par ses soins… Son petit doigt lui avait murmuré qu'il allait avoir toute son importance là-bas.

Ils étaient prêts pour le départ, Heero, Oni, Duo… Et Sora, qui avait finalement appelé pour prévenir qu'elle viendrait dans la matinée. Duo, qui n'était pas au courant comme l'avait promis Heero à Sora, était fou de joie et avait retrouvé un espoir de se faire pardonner. Il était tellement désemparé qu'il avait même envisagé de ne pas venir non plus… Il était complètement accro à Sora, fou amoureux comme jamais il l'avait été. Mais si elle venait, il venait aussi… Qui sait ce qu'ils trouveraient là-dedans, peu importe qu'elle lui en veuille à mort, il devait être là pour la protéger au cas où.

**Tsuzuku** O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. Enfin, c'est presque fini après presque un an d'attente… L'inspiration voulait pas revenir. Ca a été très long mais ceci est aussi un très long chapitre, que j'ai préféré coupé en deux pour pas que ce soit trop long à lire… La suite est juste après, en fait. C'est comme si c'était un seul. Ca compense un peu, non ?

Reviews, please ?

A plus !!


	15. Se brûler les ailes 15

**Titre** : Se brûler les ailes

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Voyons… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt dark ! Mais il va aussi y avoir du romantisme, de tristesse, de la dépression… Enfin, un peu de tout !

**Disclaimer** : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi…TT C'est trop injuste !! Par contre, Oni m'appartient…

**Couple** : Heero/Oni et un futur Duo/Sora… Sinon en couple secondaire y a Quatre et Dorothy, Wufei et Sally.

**Note 1** : Voilà une fic qui traîne depuis un moment… Au début, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais quand vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres !''

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise !

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**Chapitre 15**

Deux jours plus tard, devant un énorme volcan du nom de Divine Hurlante se tenaient nos quatre aventuriers, emmitouflés dans de chauds manteaux de montagne. Ils regardaient le lieu le plus insolite qu'ils aient jamais vu, ils en avaient vu des photos mais c'était plus incroyable et terrible que ce qu'ils avaient pu en imaginer. En pleine montagne, la terre, se tenait un volcan, le feu, au milieu d'une profonde cavité remplie d'eau formant un lac, l'eau, et le plus incroyable… Un vent soufflant comme l'enfer dans cette cavité au milieu des geysers si forts qu'ils en étaient presque balayés, l'air. Au centre, au pied du volcan, se trouvait l'entrée du temple, caché derrière une cascade. On ne voyait pas l'entrée comme ça mais Heero la devinait. Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille approcher de cet endroit, c'était aussi magnifique qu'infernal…

Duo : Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Sora : Le guide est reparti. Il semblait considérer cet endroit comme diabolique… Et je comprend assez son sentiment.

Heero : Peu importe le guide. Nous n'avons plus besoin de lui.

Oni : Tu es sûr, Angel ?

Heero : On y est. C'est là.

Duo : Mais comment tu veux qu'on atteigne la porte, avec ce vent et cette eau… On la voit même pas, d'ailleurs ! Tu es sûr qu'elle est là ?

Heero : Je sais qu'elle est là. Derrière la cascade.

Sora : C'est la Déesse-Sans-Nom qui te l'a dit ?

Heero : On peut dire ça comme ça…

Sora le regarda, surprise. Elle plaisantait en disant ça… Pourtant Heero semblait y croire. Il posa son sac à dos et sortit la traduction faite par Sora, pour l'examiner encore une fois.

Depuis le début du voyage, Sora n'avait pas dit un mot à Duo. Elle faisait même comme s'il n'était pas là… Il avait tenté de lui parler plusieurs fois mais elle s'échappait à chaque fois. Il espérait avoir une occasion dans le temple, pendant leur exploration… Si bien sûr, ils parvenaient à entrer !

Duo : Tu as trouvé comment on entre ? Peut-être que c'est comme dans Ali Baba et les 40 voleurs… Sésame, ouvres-toi !

L'américain rigola, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère avec un peu d'humour… Sans grand succès. Sora ignora les efforts de Duo et s'approcha de Heero, pour savoir ce qu'il cherchait.

Sora : Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver de plus dans ce texte ?

Heero : Ca veut dire quoi « Hieya gadium » ?

Sora : Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas réussi à traduire… Ca ne veut rien dire.

Heero : Mais mot à mot, ça veut dire quoi ?

Sora : « Gadium » veut dire « lumière » et « hieya » veut dire chat… La lumière du chat ? Le chat de lumière ? Peut-être que je me trompe de traduction…

Heero : La lumière du chat… « Hieya gadium ». Ca ne me semble pas si insensé…

Oni : Et que ferait donc un chat dans notre histoire, Angel ?

Heero : Je ne sais pas vraiment mais on ne sait jamais. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit.

Il sourit à Oni, prit le texte original et commença à descendre le chemin escarpé qui allait jusqu'au bord du lac bouillonnant.

Duo : Mais où tu vas, Heero ??

Heero : Attendez-là, ça pourrait être dangereux. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.

Inquiets, ils le regardèrent descendre jusqu'au bord, en glissant un peu par moment et s'approcher de l'eau. Il s'arrêta à 1m du bord et regarda le texte. Il faisait si chaud en bas que son image paraissait un peu trouble, comme lorsqu'on regarde quelque chose se trouvant derrière une flamme. Ils voyaient mal ce qu'il faisait et craignaient que la pierre lâche à tout moment… Heero n'aurait aucune chance dans cette eau plus que bouillante. Soudain l'eau commença à s'agiter et les geysers explosèrent, éclaboussant un peu le japonais qui s'éloigna en vitesse, en se protégeant de ses bras. Aussi rapidement et prudemment possible, il remonta le chemin et se ramassa par-terre en arrivant en haut. Duo et Oni se précipitèrent pour l'empêcher de glisser dans la pente et l'aidèrent à se relever.

Sora : Ca va, Heero ? L'eau ne t'a pas brûlé ?

Oni serra son ange dans ses bras, soulagé. Elle avait bien cru qu'il allait finir comme un morceau de bœuf dans un pot-au-feu !

Oni : Tu es fou ! Tu aurais pu te tuer !

Heero : Non ! Regarde, ca marche !

Tout excité, comme s'il avait pris de la drogue et pas plus touché par ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, il se retourna et montra le lac qui semblait devenir fou. La terre tremblait même sous leur pied. Inquiet de ce qui passait, Duo attrapa Heero par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder.

Duo : Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qui a marché ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? La montagne devient folle !

Heero : Non ! Regarde ! Elle nous créer un chemin… J'ai dit les mots et elle accepte de nous laisser entrer ! Elle m'a souhaité la bienvenue… Elle m'a dit « Bienvenue à toi, Heero. Cela fait plus 1000 ans que je t'attends, toi l'élu qui me libérera. ». Sa voix était si douce, ça ne peut être qu'elle !

Sora : Il n'y a pas que la montagne qui soit devenu folle ! Lui aussi, apparemment… On ferait mieux de filer d'ici avant que le volcan n'entre en éruption !

Duo : Je suis assez d'accord avec toi.

Oni : Qui ça, elle ? De qui tu parles ?

Heero : La déesse, Oni ! Elle nous attend ! On peut y aller !

Sora : Ca suffit ! Il délire complètement, il dû respirer des gaz toxiques. Il faut partir immédiatement !

Heero : NON !!

Se dégageant de l'emprise de Duo et avant qu'ils aient le temps de l'attraper, il s'éloigna et se mit à 2m d'eux.

Heero : Vous ne me croyez pas ?? Alors regardez le parchemin !

Il déplia le texte et le déroula devant eux. Il n'y avait plus de texte dessus, mais une sorte de carte.

Sora : Mais… C'est impossible !

Heero : Si, c'est possible ! Regardez le lac !

Les trois compagnons de voyage détournèrent les yeux de la carte et regardèrent en bas. La terre tremblait de plus en plus et l'eau était tellement bouillonnante qu'elle avait recouvert l'endroit où se tenait Heero il y a deux minutes… Ils auraient dû être très inquiets par cette montée des eaux mais quelque chose les étonna encore plus. Là où la cascade tombait, une sorte d'ouverture semblait se créer, comme si on mettait une arche pour empêcher l'eau de tomber à un endroit précis… Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'arche et à travers l'ouverture dans la cascade, ils aperçurent l'entrée d'une grotte.

Et puis, aussi soudainement que la terre s'était mise à trembler et l'eau à bouillonner, tout se calma. L'eau redescendit progressivement, révélant un chemin de roche entre la pierre et l'entrée de la grotte, qui n'était pas là avant. Ils regardèrent Heero, ébahis. Celui-ci leur sourit, confiant.

Heero : Vous voyez ? Je savais ce que je devais faire. Dès que cet homme est entré dans mon bureau et m'a confié cet étrange boulot, j'ai été attiré par cet endroit. Je savais que je devais y aller.

Sora : Je sais pas ce que ça signifie exactement… Mais je suppose qu'on va y entrer, maintenant.

Heero : Nous devons y aller. Nous avons une mission à remplir. De toute façon, il faut que j'y aille… Elle m'appelle.

Duo : Très bien. Je te fais confiance… Mais fais attention à ne pas te laisser envoûter par cette voix quand même.

Oni : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Puisque la voie est libre, allons-y.

Heero, beaucoup moins hystérique, replia la carte et la glissa dans sa poche. Il récupéra son sac et ouvrant la route, s'engagea le premier sur le nouveau chemin. Les autres hésitèrent un peu avant de se lancer, pas très rassurés par la largeur de la passerelle et l'intense chaleur se dégageant de l'eau. Oni le suivit finalement, ainsi que Sora et Duo, fermant la marche et protégeant leurs arrières. Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient trouver là-dedans… Heero traversa sans hésitation la cascade, les autres le suivant avec méfiance, en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à « l'arche ». Une fois l'eau franchie, ils s'arrêtèrent face à l'entrée de la grotte. Duo s'essuya le front, en sueur comme tout le monde. Il n'y avait que Heero qui semblait ignorer la chaleur, toujours pris dans sa transe.

Heero : Enfin… On y est.

Duo : Mais on n'a pas encore trouvé le mystérieux trésor. Ca m'étonnerait qu'on nous le donne comme ça, que tu aies été choisi ou non…

Heero le regarda en souriant.

Heero : Bien sûr que non… Il y a des épreuves avant. Il faut prouver qu'on le mérite.

Duo : J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elles s'adresseront à toi ces épreuves. En même temps, je préfère… Les épreuves divines, c'est pas mon truc.

Sora : Non, tu dois préférer les épreuves du style combat au CORPS A CORPS... Chercher un moyen VICIEUX pourPENETRERles défenses de L'ENNEMI!

Duo fit de son mieux pour ignorer la remarque piquante et faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Non seulement Sora ne lui adressait pas un mot ou un regard, mais en plus elle lui lançait des remarques très venimeuses. Elle était vraiment en colère… Malgré la confiance de Heero et Oni, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se faire pardonner. Il commençait à regretter d'être venu, il n'aurait pas cru que ça se passerait si mal.

Oni : Et si on avançait ? Plus vite on entrera, plus vite on trouvera ce fameux trésor et plus vite, on pourra partir de cet endroit brûlant !

Pressée de mettre fin à cette ambiance orageuse, Oni fit signe à Heero qu'il était temps de reprendre la route, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Pressé d'échapper aux attaques de sa « peut-être bientôt ex-petite amie », le tressé s'empressa de les suivre. En pénétrant dans la grotte, une étonnante fraîcheur les surprit. Il faisait plus frais à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur… C'était scientifiquement impossible. Sora en oublia même momentanément sa colère…

Sora : Comment est-ce possible ?? Il faisait tellement chaud lorsqu'on a traversé le chemin de roche et ici… Pourtant, avec l'activité magmatique, il devrait faire une chaleur insoutenable ! Non, en fait, il ne devrait même pas y avoir de grotte… Parce qu'elle aurait dû être englouti par de la lave en fusion et/ou détruite par un tremblement de terre !

Duo, aussi surpris que Sora, s'approcha d'une paroi et la toucha.

Duo : C'est incroyable ! Elle est presque froide…

Collant son oreille sur la pierre, il perçut soudain un léger bruit d'eau.

Duo : On dirait qu'il y a de l'eau qui circule dans ce mur !

Sora : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment veux-tu qu'il y ait de l'eau si près du magma ?

Irrité par l'ânerie de celui dont elle avait eu la bêtise de croire les mots, elle s'approcha de la paroi à son tour, pour écouter et en resta muette de stupéfaction.

Sora : Non, c'est impossible… Il ne peut pas y avoir de l'eau dans ces murs !

Duo : C'est l'eau qui garde la grotte au frais ! C'est génial !

Heero : Et la magie de la Déesse, sans doute aussi. Elle doit préserver cette grotte.

Oni : Espérons qu'elle la préservera jusqu'à ce qu'on soit ressortis alors ! Si on se dépêchait avant que la Déesse ne se fatigue ?

Nerveuse, Oni passa devant et avança plus vite. Heero la suivit en souriant, tout en se débarrassant au passage de son manteau, pas plus inquiet que ça.

Duo : Tu ferais mieux de le garder. Si on doit ressortir en urgence, tu n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de le reprendre.

Heero : J'ai vu pire.

Duo : Toujours aussi téméraire. Tu changeras jamais.

Rendue nerveuse par les propos de Oni, Sora se dépêcha également et sans même jeter un œil à Duo, le dépassa. Son instinct protecteur reprenant le dessus, ce dernier ferma à nouveau la marche tout naturellement. Ils marchaient tout droit, sans rien dire, depuis un petit moment quand soudain Oni se mit à rire… Ils s'arrêtèrent net et la regardèrent, étonné.

Duo : Oni ? Ca va ? Pourquoi tu ris ? Ne vas pas nous péter un plomb, s'il te plait ! Pas toi non plus ! Y a assez de Heero !

Duo se sentait étrangement nerveux, inquiet même… Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux et pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, ça ne lui ressemblait pas tout ça.

Oni : Parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de jouer les aventurières !! Comme dans les livres que je lisais quand j'étais gosse ! C'est COOL !! Comme Indiana Jones ! Tatadaaaa tatadaaa tatadaaa tatadadadaaaaaaaa ! (La musique de Indiana Jones)

Ils se regardèrent. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient le mot « cool » dans la bouche de Oni… Elle était super excitée et sautillait presque sur place, on aurait dit une ado dans une cour d'école, qui jouait à un jeu avec des camarades. Elle leur lança un regard étonné.

Oni : J'ai dit une bêtise ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? HIHIHI !

« Excité » était un peu léger, « hystérique » conviendrait mieux en fait.

Duo : Pour rien, laisses tomber… Ca y est, elle est devenue folle comme Heero !

Heero : Je suis pas fou, Duo… Elle m'a parlé… Elle m'attend.

Oni éclata de rire en entendant le ton mystique très « zen, façon peace and love » de Heero. Il aurait fumé une dizaine de joints qu'il ne serait pas dans un état différent.

Oni : Cool, Angel !! AHAHA !

Sora : Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de cool dans le fait d'être coincé dans une grotte volcanique avec un mec shooté comme guide, une folle et un abruti apeuré, qui se trouve en plus être mon ex-petit ami !

Duo fut surpris autant par le ton sec de Sora que par ces paroles. Jamais elle n'avait dit quelque chose aussi méchant et à bien y réfléchir, elle semblait très renfermée depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans la grotte. Depuis le début du voyage, elle lui faisait la gueule et ne lui avait dit que des méchancetés mais c'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait aussi sèchement.

Duo : J'ai pas peur !! Et puis c'est qui l'abruti ? Je suis pas un abruti et je suis encore ton petit ami, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Sora : Plus pour très longtemps, crois-moi !

Elle lui lança un regard d'une froideur et d'une cruauté sans limite avant de détourner le regard et de repartir d'un pas sec comme une feuille d'automne. Il se sentit blessé et resta deux secondes sur place, en proie à des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties comme ça.

Oni : T'es méchante, Sora !! T'es pas un imbécile, Duo, ne l'écoute pas !

Heero : C'est vrai… T'es quelqu'un de bien… Elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit… Allez, viens.

Heero, mode gourou mystique et shooté, lui passa le bras dans le dos pour le réconforter et le fit avancer avec lui. Oni partit devant en courant, ayant déjà oublié son coup de colère envers Sora pour retrouver son enthousiasme.

Le chemin continuait tout droit sur une certaine distance, que chacun mit plus ou moins longtemps à parcourir selon son état d'esprit. Lorsque Duo et Heero arrivèrent au chemin se séparant en deux, comme une fourche, Sora et Oni étaient déjà là et se toisaient méchamment du regard.

Oni : Et maintenant, Angel ?? On va où ?? Regarde ta carte au trésor et dis-nous, Indiana Jones !

« Indiana Jones » sortit sa carte et l'étudia. Oni vint se placer derrière lui, curieuse et regarda.

Oni : Ben, elle est où la croix rouge qui indique l'emplacement du trésor ??

Sora poussa un soupir exaspéré et Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque stupide.

Heero : Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Oni… Nous sommes ici, à l'embranchement et après…

Les deux autres aventuriers se penchèrent vers la carte, un peu inquiets. Il y avait l'embranchement en effet et après rien, mis à part les deux tunnels, menant à deux salles, auxquels ils faisaient face… Mais évidemment la destination de ces salles n'était pas marquée.

Duo : C'est super, y a RIEN au bout !!! On fait quoi ??

Sora : Idiot, y a forcément quelque chose ! Et si on l'envoyait en éclaireur pour voir où ça mène ? Comme ça s'il ne revient pas, ça fera une perte mineure vu ce qu'il nous est utile.

Duo : HE !! C'est pour toi que je suis venu alors pourquoi tu parles de moi comme ça ??

Sora : Pour moi ? Laisses-moi rire !!

Sora lança un regard venimeux à Duo, qui lui renvoya un pur regard de cocker blessé…

Heero : Assez… Arrêtez de vous disputer, je sais pourquoi nous ne sommes pas dans notre état normal. C'est la magie…

Duo : La magie ?? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans la magie ??

Heero : Elle protège la grotte des éléments mais aussi de ceux s'introduisant dedans… Vous ne la sentez pas ? Elle est partout autour de nous et beaucoup plus puissante qu'à l'entrée. On n'est pas loin du but…

Oni : Wouah, c'est pas cool, ça !! Elle est méchante, cette magie !

Oni regarda autour d'elle, méfiante, comme si elle s'attendait à voir la magie prendre forme et lui sauter à la gorge.

Duo : Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! Plus vite on sortira d'ici, plus vite on sera libéré alors dépêchons-nous !

Sora : Mais vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas explorer les grottes… Si on t'entend hurler dans l'une, on saura que c'est l'autre qui faut prendre !

Heero : Non, surtout pas. Nous ne devons pas nous séparer… Il faut rester calme et essayer de lutter contre les effets de cette magie…

Sora : Laisses tomber, Mystique man ! T'es pas plus en mesure que nous de savoir ce qu'il faut faire ! Alors moi je vais aller visiter une des grottes, TOUTE SEULE, parce que j'en ai plein le dos de votre bande d'illuminés !!! Surtout de toi, Duo !!

Furieuse et exaspéré, Sora s'engagea dans un des tunnels d'un pas furibard avant que Heero puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Duo la regarda partir et se rappela en un éclair pourquoi il était venu, le libérant un court moment des effets de la magie. Il devait la protéger !! Il devait la suivre !! Il partit en courant sur ses traces sans avoir besoin de réfléchir plus ça… Tout était clair dans sa tête pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette maudite grotte.

§

Déterminé, Duo courut derrière Sora et la rattrapa rapidement.

Sora : Quel pot de colle celui-là ! Fiches-moi la paix, Duo !!

Duo s'arrêta, encore plus blessé par les réflexions de Sora que lorsqu'il était sous l'effet de la magie. Sora ne voulait pas de lui… Puis, il se rappela qu'il avait l'intention de lui parler seul à seule lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Seulement il n'avait plus très envie de se retrouver face à face avec Sora… Plus maintenant, même si c'était l'occasion rêvé qu'il attendait. Il redoutait de lui parler, il doutait de pouvoir la convaincre, à présent ! Il sentit le découragement l'envahir et perçu comme une douce musique à ses oreilles… Une musique attirante et apaisante. Il soupira, prêt à se laisser envoûter et regarda la femme qu'il aimait s'éloigner de lui à grands pas.

Duo : Si tu l'aimes vraiment, t'as pas le droit de la laisser partir sans te battre… Peut-être qu'elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Peut-être que c'est la magie qui lui fait dire toutes ces choses ? La magie… Hihihihihi ! La magie ! Hahahaha ! Oui, la magie !! Magie, magie, magie !!!

Il fut pris d'une crise d'hilarité et se mit à rire comme un fou. Plus il riait, plus il avait l'impression de glisser… Glisser vers un endroit où il se perdait lui-même. Lui et tout le reste… Même Sora. Non, pas Sora !! S'extirpant du piège enchanteur de l'oubli, il réalisa soudain que c'était ça la magie ! Il la sentait lui aussi maintenant, comme Heero et il avait failli se faire piéger une deuxième fois. Quel idiot !

Duo : Déesse ou pas, tu ne m'auras pas !! Sora est trop importante pour moi pour que je l'oublie en tombant dans ta toile ! Je vais la sauver de tes griffes et je la sortirai d'ici, ainsi que mes amis !!

Bien décidé à ne plus baisser sa garde, Duo reprit sa marche et rejoignit Sora. La sortir du piège de la magie et la faire sortir de cette maudite grotte… Ils n'auraient jamais dû venir ici ! Après, si Heero et Oni n'étaient pas revenus, il retournerait les chercher, avec ou sans trésor ! Il avait une autre magie ici, celle qui l'avait libéré… La magie de l'amour, de son amour pour Sora.

Duo : Sora !!

Elle s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna vers Duo.

Sora : Tu comprends rien, ma parole !! Laisses-moi tranquille ! De l'air !! CASSES-TOI !!!

Duo : Non ! Pas avant de t'avoir dit ce que j'ai à te dire et te sauver.

Sora : Me sauver ? Haha ! Et de quoi ?

Duo : De toi-même et de cet endroit. Ecoutes-moi, s'il te plait… C'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu souffres alors la magie t'a donné la haine de moi. Tu crois ne plus souffrir mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Laisses-moi t'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as aucune raison de souffrir.

Sora : Je serais curieuse d'entendre ça ! Parles et puis vas-t'en !

Ne redoutant plus de lui avouer la vérité et confiant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait imaginé lorsqu'il avait pensé à cette situation, il la fixa dans les yeux, avec honnêteté et amour. Sans aucune hésitation, il commença par le début.

Duo : Je suis venu à ce voyage pour te parler… Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, tu refusais de me voir. C'était le seul moyen. Je ne pouvais pas en rester là… Pas après la façon dont on s'est séparé.

Sora : J'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes pas !

Duo : Je sais mais il le fallait. Tu crois que je t'ai trompé… Mais c'est faux.

Sora : Et à qui appartenait le numéro sur la carte alors ??

Duo : C'est le numéro d'une boutique d'esthétique. Je voulais te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire… Un coffret de maquillage… Mais je savais pas trop quel ton choisir alors une vendeuse m'a montré ce que ça donnait sur un carton test. Et puis en sortant du magasin, comme un idiot, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas pris le numéro pour commander alors j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de marquer le numéro du magasin sur le même carton. Je voulais seulement te faire une surprise… Mais tu as vu la carte et j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas si grave, que lorsque je t'offrirais ton cadeau, tu comprendrais tout et que tu me pardonnerais ma bêtise… Je ne suis qu'un homme, Sora, mais un homme qui t'aime sincèrement.

Duo regarda Sora avec un regard sincère mais triste. Celle-ci resta silencieuse une minute… Une lumière de doute passa furtivement dans ses yeux… mais finalement son regard se durcit et elle éclata de rire. Un rire sarcastique.

Sora : Tu as de l'imagination, J'y aurais presque cru ! Bravo, Duo ! Mais le show est fini… Tu peux partir, à présent.

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation exaspérée et reprit sa marche, toujours aussi remontée. Pas découragé pour autant, Duo la suivit.

Duo : C'est la vérité, Sora. Je te donnerai la carte et tu appelleras le numéro. C'est vrai que je t'ai caché beaucoup de choses, Je comprends que tu doutes que je te dise la vérité… J'aurais dû te parler de mon passé de pilote et du cadeau que je voulais te faire quand tu as trouvé la carte. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Sora : Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Duo. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai enduré… Même si tu dis la vérité, c'est trop tard.

Duo : Je t'aime, Sora ! Tu le sais… Et je crois que toi aussi tu m'aimes toujours, c'est pour ça que tu souffres autant.

Sora : Peut-être que tu m'aimes… Peut-être que je t'aime… Mais peu importe ! Je ne veux plus ressentir ça, tu comprends ?! Je suis fatiguée de tes paroles qui ne mènent à rien, de mes sentiments qui ne servent à rien… et… et de notre relation, qui ne nous apportera jamais rien ! Et maintenant, tu viens me dire ça ?? Non, je ne peux pas… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, alors laisse-moi… S'il te plait !!!

Les larmes aux yeux, Sora s'enfuit en courant vers le fond du tunnel. Duo resta sur place, sous le choc d'avoir fait pleurer la femme qu'il aimait… Très inquiet et plein de remords, il se lança à sa poursuite en courant.

Sora courut les larmes aux yeux, sans même regarder où elle allait… Elle se sentait mal, démunie, comme si elle était dans une sorte de cocon depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la grotte… Et que ce cocon s'était brutalement rompu, la laissant complètement vulnérable à ses démons. Ce que Duo avait dit, et si c'était vrai ? S'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il préparait une surprise pour elle ? Mais ses mots étaient-ils vraiment sincères ? Si seulement il avait une preuve de ce qu'il avançait ! S'il ne cachait pas tant de choses non plus… Une attitude bien suspecte, évidemment… mais…. Mais… Ses sentiments étaient plus forts que ses doutes… Ou tout aussi forts ? Ils se battaient en elle sans qu'elle puisse trouver une réponse…

Elle arriva jusque dans une salle et s'écroula par-terre à bout de nerfs, en sanglots. Que devait-elle croire ? Et si Duo était sous l'effet de la magie dont parlait Heero et qu'il avait fabulé ? Et si c'était elle qui l'était et qui refusait de le croire ? Comment savoir. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était sous l'emprise de la magie tout ce temps… mais plus maintenant. Elle ne ressentait plus cette haine récurrente, elle ne ressentait plus qu'une douleur sourde au fond de son cœur… Et ça depuis qu'il lui avait dit tout ça. Il n'avait pas menti… Il lui avait dit pourquoi elle n'avait pas besoin de souffrir et ça l'avait libéré… Mais pourtant elle avait toujours mal. Pourquoi ??? Elle savait la vérité, enfin. Il ne l'avait jamais trahi, il l'aimait toujours… Elle aussi d'ailleurs, pourtant elle lui avait dit de partir. Oh non ! Accablée, elle se roula en boule au sol, sans s'occuper de la froideur de la pierre…

Sora : Pardon, Duo… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tant… Ne pars pas, je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas…

Elle aurait voulu arrêter de pleurer, sécher ses larmes et se relever pour le rattraper… Mais elle était comme paralysée par cette douleur et son chagrin. Elle ne pouvait pas se relever malgré toute sa volonté… Elle se sentait comme une bête piégée, à la merci d'un chasseur sans visage. Un chasseur qui la retenait prisonnière, en attendant qu'elle ne cède… Et elle se sentait faiblir aux assauts de sa propre douleur, qui commençait déjà à disparaître.

Sora : Duo…

Juste avant de sombrer dans cette étrange et douce torpeur, elle cru entendre quelqu'un appeler son nom.

§

Duo : Sora !! Attends-moi, Sora !

Soudain, le tunnel déboucha sur une salle circulaire. Une autre grotte vide… Un cul-de-sac aussi malheureusement. Puis, il aperçut Sora couchée par-terre. Très inquiet, il entra dans la grotte comme une furie et se mit à genoux à coté d'elle. Il la secoua doucement, craignant que les effets de la magie ne l'aient blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Duo : Sora ! Ca va ? Sora, réponds-moi !

Au grand soulagement de Duo, elle se réveilla. Rassuré, il l'aida à se relever…

Duo : Tu m'as fais peur, Sora… Te voir inconsciente comme ça, j'ai cru que…

Elle ne répondit pas et se dégagea des bras de Duo, avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui.

Duo : Sora ?

Il s'approcha d'elle mais s'arrêta en sentant un frisson, comme un courant d'air… Curieux pour une grotte fermée à l'air extérieur. L'air semblait différent ici, comme quand la magie avait tenté de le reprendre. C'est alors qu'il comprit que la magie tenait encore sa belle…

Duo : Sora, mon ange… Tu m'en veux encore ? Je te promets que je t'ai dit toute la vérité cette fois. Je te demande pardon… Je voulais pas te faire tous ces secrets mais c'est dur pour moi de me confier, tu sais. Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir mais s'il te plait, pardonnes-moi… Je suis qu'un idiot, c'est vrai… Mais un idiot qui t'aime plus que la vie.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il lui toucha doucement l'épaule en arrivant près d'elle… Pourquoi elle disait rien ? Pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas ? Qu'elle dise ou fasse n'importe quoi, même lui mettre une claque si elle voulait… Mais qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! Il était vraiment inquiet pour elle.

Sora : Je sais, Duo.

Duo : Quoi ?

Sora : Que tu m'aimes… Que je t'aime aussi… Je le sais, maintenant. Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas parti…

Duo : Je te l'ai dit que je te sauverai… Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir sans toi.

Sora : Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Je suis bien ici… En paix…

Il mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la fit se retourner doucement. Sora sortit de son immobilisme et se retourna lentement vers lui, suivant le mouvement. Souriante, elle le regardait…

Sora : Duo… Mon chéri… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

Duo se figea en voyant son regard… Elle le regardait bizarrement, même sa voix était étrange, comme lointaine et beaucoup trop douce. Très inquiet, il la secoua doucement pour essayer de la ramener à la réalité mais voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il la lâcha.

Sora : Duo…

Méfiant et pris au dépourvu, il commença à reculer mais elle avança vers lui.

Sora : Duo…

Duo : Sora ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sora : Tout va bien, Duo… Viens, embrasses-moi… Duo…

Se rendant compte que la magie avait bel et bien prit le contrôle de Sora, il prit peur… Malgré sa détermination, il la sentait qui étendait ses tentacules vers lui. La magie utilisait l'amour de Sora pour l'avoir… Ca voulait dire qu'il l'avait convaincue ! Malheureusement, à présent même la magie de l'amour se retournait contre lui… Comment échapper à cette force et libérer Sora de son emprise ? Peu importe la façon, ils devaient sortir de ce piège immédiatement !

Duo : Ecoutes-moi, Sora ! Réveilles-toi ! Nous devons partir avant que…

Mais il sentit une force douce et chaude l'entourer, comme une brise. Non, il ne devait pas céder, il devait lutter et sortir d'ici avec Sora ! La brise magique s'intensifia et lui murmura à l'oreille… « Je ne suis pas ton ennemi ». Il essaya de l'ignorer mais sa « voix » rassurante et sa chaleur l'enveloppèrent dans un cocon qui lui retira sa volonté de lutter. Il était fatigué, si fatigué de ce combat intérieur mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Dans une ultime tentative de fuite, il recula pour essayer de s'extirper du cocon… Mais il se retrouva dos à la paroi. Aussitôt, la magie revint à l'assaut et il sentit ses dernières défenses s'effondrer, comme un mur de sable face à l'océan. Il était trop fatigué pour vaincre cette fois. Il pouvait vaincre une armée d'armures mobiles, d'ailleurs il l'avait déjà fait… Mais pas vaincre son amour pour Sora, ni même le renier. Abandonnant la lutte, il sentit la magie dissiper tout ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie tout… Tout sauf Sora et ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Quand il la vit s'approcher de lui et lui sourire, il quitta la paroi de pierre et avança vers elle à son tour…

Duo : Sora…

Sora : Je t'aime, Duo.

Duo : Moi aussi, mon ange.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui. Libérée de ses propres démons et de ses pensées parasites, Sora le rejoignit et laissa Duo la serrer contre lui. La prenant dans ses bras, il lui murmura combien il l'aimait à l'oreille, un des secrets qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire avec l'amour qu'il ressentait vraiment, même si jamais les mots ne pourraient exprimer réellement ses sentiments. Touchée et sachant malgré l'enchantement qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère, elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement puis avec davantage de passion. Enfin en paix avec eux-mêmes et avec une passion amoureuse plus vivante que jamais, ils se jetèrent corps et âmes dans un duel amoureux, au cours duquel les seules victimes furent leurs manteaux abandonnés à terre… Un duel plus proche d'un duo qu'autre chose, car ce n'était pas un corps à corps pour détruire l'autre mais pour le sauver, au contraire. L'un contre l'autre mais en fait, l'un avec l'autre… Un duel avec pour seules armes, le corps, la bouche et les mains.

§§§

Heero : Duo, non…

Oni : Hola lalala, on est dans la merde !! On les suit ??

Il allait répondre que oui, quand il entendit un miaulement venir de l'autre tunnel. Il se tourna vers l'autre chemin et regarda à l'intérieur. Rien, pas de chat… Pourtant il avait bien entendu un miaulement. Il était tout bizarre peut-être mais pas encore fou.

Oni : Angel ?? Tu m'entends ??

Heero : Tu n'as rien entendu ?

Oni : Quoi ?

Miaouuuuu ! Soudain un chat blanc comme la neige apparu dans le virage du tunnel… Heero le regarda, étonné. Fixant le chat dans les yeux, il eut la surprise de se sentir sans défense face à la puissance de ce regard. Ce n'était pas un chat ordinaire…

Oni : Oh un petit minou tout perdu dans la grotte méchante… Le pauvre !

Miaouu ! Ron ron ron… Le chat lui lança un regard mystérieux et il se sentit à nouveau démuni face à lui. « Suis-moi, humain et tu trouveras la lumière… La lumière du chat. » Heero comprit alors qu'il devait le suivre.

Heero : Attends-moi ici, Oni… Si je suis pas revenu dans une heure, tu t'en vas.

Heero entra dans le tunnel sans hésiter, avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot et le chat disparut dans le virage. Il se mit à courir pour le rattraper et disparut au virage à son tour. Restée seule, Oni regarda le tunnel où avait disparu son ange… Et prit peur. Elle jeta un œil au tunnel principal et aux deux autres plus petits, très inquiète. Elle se sentait observée… Soudain elle cru entendre un bruit derrière elle, venant du tunnel principal. Elle se retourna aussitôt et scruta le tunnel. Rien. Un murmure sortit ensuite du tunnel où étaient entrés Sora et Duo, elle se retourna, soulagée à l'idée qu'ils reviennent… Mais ne vit personne. Se demandant si elle devenait folle et commençant à paniquer, elle recula vers le tunnel qu'avait pris Heero… Elle avait l'impression de sentir comme une présence, maintenant. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne !

Oni : Ce n'est que ton imagination ! Cette méchante magie veut te faire peur, rien de plus… Il n'y a rien dans ce tunnel, absolument rien… Mise à part cette satanée magie !

A peine avait-elle prononcé le mot magie que les murmures recommencèrent de plus belle… Et des deux tunnels cette fois ! Oni sursauta et regarda les deux tunnels. Les murmures s'intensifièrent, comme s'ils se rapprochaient d'elle… Comme si quelque chose se rapprochaient d'elle… Ils allaient apparaître et… Et elle ne voulait pas imaginer plus loin, ni attendre pour savoir ! Elle prit par le tunnel où était entré Heero et courut aussi vite qu'elle put en l'appelant, pour fuir les voix. Totalement paniquée, elle poussa un hurlement quand elle percuta quelqu'un au tournant d'un virage… qui n'était autre que Heero. Soulagée, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Oni : Heero ! Il y avait quelque chose là-bas ! Je sais pas ce que c'était mais je tiens pas à rester pour le savoir !!

Heero : Sûrement la magie qui t'a joué un mauvais tour… Reste avec moi, ce sera plus sûr.

Oni : Je préfère oui !

Heero la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa, la rassurant.

Heero : Ca va aller ?

Oni : Maintenant, oui… Je ne te quitte plus ! Cet endroit est trop bizarre !

Heero : OK… Viens, y a une salle là-bas…

Marchant à côté de Heero, Oni regarda autour d'elle prudemment au cas où il y aurait eu un piège imprévu… Ou alors d'autres voix. Mais rien ne se passa et ils arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'à une salle identique à celle qu'avaient trouvée Duo et Sora.

Oni : Mais… Il y a RIEN là-dedans !!! Oh non, c'est pas la bonne salle !! Il est nul ce chat ! D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

Heero : Bonne question, oui… S'il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une issue.

Oni : Ou alors c'est une autre illusion de cette magie pour nous attirer dans un piège !

Heero : Je ne crois pas, non…

Certains de l'existence d'une autre issue, ils vérifièrent chaque paroi pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de passages dissimulés… Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. En tous cas, rien qui ne puisse se trouver par des moyens classiques.

Oni : Il doit y avoir une erreur, on devrait peut-être aller voir de l'autre coté ? Peut-être que le chat était simplement là pour nous enduire d'erreur… Hihihi ! Enduire d'erreur ! C'est drôle, non ??

Heero : Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de plaisanter, ma puce…

Oni soupira, en regardant Heero.

Oni : T'es pas drôle… La magie te rend encore moins drôle que d'habitude !

Croisant les bras, elle fit mine de bouder. Amusé, Heero la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Heero : Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, mon ange… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais on va y arriver.

Faisant mine de réfléchir une seconde, elle l'enlaça à son tour et lui rendit son baiser en riant.

Oni : T'as raison ! Il faut trouver le trésor ! Sors ta carte, mon aventurier !!

Lâchant sa belle, Heero sortit sa carte pour vérifier l'itinéraire, Oni se mit à côté de lui pour voir aussi… Mais ils eurent la surprise de ne plus voir de carte. Le parchemin avait encore changé de visage et cette fois, il y avait des écritures dessus. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas écrit en langage compréhensible pour eux.

Oni : C'est quoi ce bordel ??? Je comprend rien à ce qu'est écrit !!

Essayant de décrypter l'écriture, en se basant sur ses souvenirs de l'autre texte, il dû se résigner… Il ne comprenait rien, pas un mot.

Heero : Si seulement Sora était là… Elle pourrait le traduire.

Oni : On a qu'à retourner là-bas et prendre l'autre tunnel ! Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé le bon chemin ?? Oh, j'espère que Duo a réussi à la calmer… Elle est vraiment d'une humeur enragée !!

Déçus par cet échec, ils firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers le tunnel. Si jamais l'autre ne menait nulle part non plus, il ne leur resterait plus qu'à traduire ce nouveau texte… Et ça risquait de prendre beaucoup de temps. Or, ils n'avaient pas autant de temps que la première fois, cette fois-ci… Ils étaient dans la grotte, pas question d'attendre une semaine ou un mois. Perdu dans ses pensées inquiètes, Heero s'arrêta brutalement juste avant de franchir l'entrée de la salle. Alarmé, il attrapa le bras de Oni et l'arrêta.

Heero : Arrêtes ! Il ne faut pas aller plus loin !

Elle le regarda, surprise.

Oni : Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'y a ?? Tu m'as fait peur !!!

Heero : La magie, elle nous bloque le chemin. Si on essaie de passer, elle va nous attaquer.

Oni : Quoi ?? Ah non !!! On va tout de même pas être coincés ici ?? Et comment on va rejoindre Sora ??

Heero : Ne t'énerve pas, mon ange… On va trouver un moyen.

Oni : Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?? Je n'aime PAS DU TOUT ça !!!

Heero : Je propose que l'on reste ici et que l'on cherche encore… Si la magie nous bloque la route, c'est qu'on est peut-être sur la bonne voie…

Oni : Et moi, je crois que c'est simplement un piège !!! J'ai pas l'intention de rester coincé dans ce trou à rat !!

Sans réfléchir et avant que Heero ait le temps de l'empêcher, elle fit un pas pour franchir la barrière… Mais une espèce de courant électrique lui remonta des doigts jusqu'en haut de son bras et du bras jusqu'à son corps entier, elle poussa un cri et fit un bond en arrière. Assommé par le choc, elle tomba par-terre.

Heero : Oni !!

Inquiet, il se baissa et lui prit la main. Il lui donna des petites tapes sur les joues pour essayer de la réveiller… Sans succès. Tiré de l'état de « planage » dans lequel l'avait plongé la magie par l'accident de Oni, il se retrouva perdu et angoissé… Paniqué, il la secoua.

Heero : Oni, Tu m'entends ?? Réponds-moi, je t'en prie !!!

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il prit son pouls, fou d'inquiétude. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, en constatant qu'elle respirait encore. Elle n'aurait pas dû toucher la magie… Il aurait dû l'en empêcher !! Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle tenterait le coup, même dans cet état d'esprit !!

« Heero. »

Il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix qui lui avait parlé avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la grotte.

« Heero, tu dois continuer. Tu dois ouvrir le chemin. »

Ouvrir le chemin ? Et Oni ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça !

« Ouvres le chemin et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu dois continuer. »

Il hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire. Oni était blessé et il n'y avait aucun moyen de contourner la magie qui gardait la porte. Il devait continuer, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais si c'était vraiment le bon chemin, qu'était-il arrivé à Duo et Sora ?

Heero : Je veux savoir si mes amis et Oni vont bien ! Si je continue, ils iront tous bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ce texte parlait d'un élu, mais je ne continuerais pas sans mes amis !!

« Ils vont bien. Il ne leur arrivera rien. Libères-moi et vous serez tous libres. Libres et libérés. Souviens-toi du texte. En son sein, est conservé le plus précieux des trésors. Plus inestimable que l'or, plus brillant que le soleil et plus grisant que le pouvoir. Ce n'est pas un mensonge. »

Heero : Très bien. Que dois-je faire ?

« Suis la lumière. »

Suivre la lumière… Quelle lumière ? Puis il se rappela les paroles du chat divin et les mots magique du texte initial… La lumière du chat. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Se rappelant les mots qu'il avait prononcés pour ouvrir le chemin de la grotte, il les chercha dans le texte. Il les trouva à la fin, comme dans l'autre texte. La lumière du chat. Il se releva et prit le parchemin, sachant quoi faire mais ayant peur de le faire. Pourtant, il devait le faire… Mais et Oni ? Regardant Oni et se forçant à retrouver son calme habituel, il se mit face au mur du fond. Il ferma les yeux une minute, le temps que les battements fous de son cœur se calme un peu et les rouvrit après. Il avait été rudement ébranlé par la façon dont s'était brisé son état de sérénité… A présent, il était très inquiet pour Oni, Sora et Duo… Et lui-même. Il n'avait pas peur, enfin si mais pas dans ce sens là, mais tout ça lui laissait un état d'anxiété auquel il n'était pas habitué du tout… Il ne devait pas craindre les épreuves de la déesse… Mais il les craignait malgré lui, maintenant. Décidément, la magie avait même prévu de le déstabiliser au plus mauvais moment… Mais il ne devait pas la laisser faire car le plus dur était à venir. La vie de Oni et de ses amis en dépendait peut-être. Se reprenant du mieux possible, il se concentra sur son objectif et prononça les mots magiques.

Heero : « Hieya gadium ». Montres-moi la lumière, chat divin… Sois mon guide !

Bizarrement, les mots magiques lui redonnèrent un peu de force… Et puis, la grotte se mit à trembler. Se forçant à reste calme, malgré son inquiétude inhabituelle, il recula d'un pas et roula la carte, pour avoir les mains libres au cas où… La pierre de la paroi, qui se trouvait face à lui, se déplaça lentement, révélant progressivement un nouveau chemin ainsi que le chat, semblant l'attendre assis sur son derrière, la queue roulée autour de lui. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il jeta un œil à Oni toujours inconsciente.

« Ne te retournes pas. Tu as passé la première épreuve. Tu n'as pas cédé à la panique et réussi à trouver les mots… J'ai confiance en toi, Heero. Tu dois suivre le chat. Libères-moi et vous serez tous récompensés. »

Après un dernier regard à sa belle, Heero avança dans le tunnel suivant. Le chat se leva tranquillement et partit devant, le guidant vers sa prochaine épreuve.

§§§

Duo et Sora s'embrassaient, enlacés, leur mains se caressant mutuellement, passant sous leur vêtements et en enlevant même certains… Ils étaient bien, mieux qu'ils n'avaient jamais été. Il n'y avait plus de problème, plus de soucis… Soudain, il y eu un énorme grondement et la paroi contre laquelle était adossée Sora trembla sous le choc. On aurait dit que c'était toute la grotte qui tremblait et que ça venait du sous-sol comme du plafond. Effrayée et surprise, Sora poussa un cri et s'éloigna du mur. Duo recula aussi et la prit dans ses bras. Est-ce que la magie avait cédés ?? Est-ce que la nature reprenait ses droits et allait engloutir la grotte et eux-mêmes ?? Oh non… Et où étaient Oni et Heero ? D'un même pas, attrapant au passage leur habits par-terre, ils se précipitèrent hors de la salle et retournèrent en courant vers le boyau centrale, s'attendant à tout instant à être engloutis par une vague de lave incandescente… Mais à leur grande surprise, la secousse prit fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grotte principale. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent les parois intactes… Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Ce tremblement de terre ne présageait rien de bon. Encore sous le choc, ils réalisèrent soudain qu'ils n'étaient plus sous l'emprise de la magie. Perturbés et un peu gênés de ce qui s'était passé malgré eux, ils se regardèrent. Sora n'était plus en colère contre Duo, comme si la magie l'avait emporté en se dissipant d'elle… Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle était en soutien-gorge face à Duo. Très gênée, elle s'empressa de se rhabiller et remit son manteau ensuite. Elle n'était pas encore très à l'aise quand il s'agissait d'être déshabillée devant lui… enfin, surtout maintenant et ici. La situation ne s'y prêtait pas du tout. Duo remit également son manteau, comprenant apparemment sa gêne, il lui sourit.

Sora : Duo…

Duo : Non, ne dis rien, je t'en prie… Laisses-moi croire encore un peu que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, engendré par la magie.

Il la regarda intensément et elle comprit qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait fausse route depuis le départ. Lui, en faisant des cachotteries inutiles et elle, en n'écoutant que sa colère et sa jalousie.

Sora : Ce n'est pas un rêve, Duo. La magie m'a enfin ouvert les yeux. Excuses-moi d'avoir été aveugle…

Duo : Non, c'est à moi de te demander de me pardonner… Tu n'as fait que réagir comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui. C'est moi qui aie fait le con, en ne te disant pas tout, tout de suite.

Sora : Peu importe, je ne veux plus y penser… Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Duo : Moi aussi, Sora. Je t'aime plus que ma vie.

Il l'embrassa et la serra contre lui… Puis, se rappelant le tremblement de terre, ils se séparèrent. Le temps jouait contre eux.

Sora : Il faut trouver Oni et Heero et partir d'ici. Peu importe le trésor…

Duo : Je suis d'accord… Ecoutes, je veux que tu sortes te mettre à l'abri. Je vais aller les chercher et on te rejoindra après…

Sora : Non ! Pas question que je te laisse, pas après t'avoir retrouvé ! Ne me demande pas ça…

Sora le fixa, déterminée, et rapidement, Duo baissa les yeux en soupirant. De toute façon, lui non plus n'avait pas envie de se séparer d'elle, même s'il aurait préféré la savoir en sécurité.

Duo : D'accord, on reste ensemble… Mais fais attention à toi.

Sora : Toi aussi, fais attention. Je ne tiens pas à te perdre maintenant.

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Prenant les devants, il partit en courant par l'autre tunnel. A leur tour, ils arrivèrent dans la deuxième salle. Le champ de force avait disparu et le chemin suivant s'ouvrait, comme une invitation divine… Ou une descente aux enfer. Pénétrant dans la salle, ils aperçurent Oni inconsciente par-terre. Duo vérifia son état de santé et poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de jeter un œil à l'ouverture créée par Heero.

Duo : Elle est seulement évanouie… Sora, reste avec elle. Il faut que je retrouve Heero.

Sora : D'accord… Fais attention, la magie est rusée.

Duo : Je ferai attention, promis.

Il l'embrassa et s'engagea à la suite de son ami, pendant que Sora s'agenouillait près de Oni et glissait son manteau sous sa tête.

§§§

Duo suivit un long boyau encore plus étroit et plus long que les autres. Plus il approchait du trésor, plus les grottes semblaient se faire petites… On entendait l'eau couler encore plus clairement aussi, sans avoir besoin de coller son oreille contre le mur. Il avait parcouru un long trajet dans la grotte, quand il entendit un cri. Reconnaissant la voix de Heero, il accéléra l'allure et se mit à courir.

§§§

Heero arriva dans une salle, après avoir parcouru un très long boyau étroit, guidé par son guide félin. Il déboucha sur une salle incroyablement grande… Mais avec assez peu de sol. En effet, le sol rocheux au milieu semblait bien petit en comparaison des ravins pleins de lave en fusion, qui l'entouraient. Il avança le long de la passerelle rocheuse en jetant un œil inquiet aux douves brûlantes. Même en se penchant si peu, il sentait la chaleur insoutenable qui s'en dégageait, agrémentée d'une petite odeur de souffre. Autant il faisait frais dans les autres grottes, autant on se croyait en enfer tant il faisait chaud dans cette salle. Il atteint le centre de l'arène, où le chat l'attendait déjà, assis à le regarder d'un air détaché.

Heero : Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?

Comme pour répondre à la question, le chat se leva et fixa Heero de ses prunelles dorées… Et dangereuses. Même sans un mot du félin, il aurait interprété ce regard comme un avertissement. « Et maintenant, prépares-toi, humain ! » Aussitôt, l'inoffensif chat blanc qui se tenait face à lui, se transforma en un énorme félin aux dents proéminentes et blanches comme la neige. Heero reconnut un smilodon, animal aux longues dents vivant aux temps préhistoriques.

Heero : Epreuve de force, j'ai compris la mission. Tout doux le chat, tout doux…

Le « chat » émit un grognement à la hauteur de sa taille et sauta droit sur Heero, qui l'évita de justesse en roulant sur le côté, qui l'amena un peu trop près du bord. La tête dans le vide, il regarda malgré lui dans la douve au moment où un peu de lave sautait en dessous de lui. Pas rassuré, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de faire attention, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de finir en morceau de charbon là-dedans. Rapidement, il se releva et s'éloigna du bord. Fixant le félin dans les yeux, il se concentra sur les mouvements du gros chat pour se préparer à l'esquiver, tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour le battre. Le smilodon attaqua encore une fois, mais cette fois, il se tint prêt et évita son attaque. Aussitôt, il redonna l'assaut encore et encore et Heero esquivait à chaque fois… Le félin semblait jouer avec lui, comme avec une souris et il sembla sourire lorsque Heero manqua de tomber dans la lave bouillante, en faisant un bond en arrière pour éviter un coup de patte. Regardant son adversaire, il décida de passer à l'action. S'il ne faisait rien, il finirait soit grillé dans la lave, soit entre les crocs du smilodon… Et aucune de ces solutions ne semblait très sympathique. Esquivant un autre assaut du félin, Heero tenta un coup de pied sur le flan de la bête, qui perdit un instant l'équilibre de surprise. Elle émit un autre grognement, encore plus menaçant et avant que le japonais ait le temps de prévoir son attaque, il lui sauta au cou. Tombant lourdement sur le dos, Heero sentit une pierre lui rentrer dans le dos et une idée germa dans sa tête. Mais pour l'instant, le félin pesait de tout son poids sur lui et il sentait les griffes de ses pattes lui rentrer dans les épaules et la poitrine. Le smilodon tenta de lui mordre le cou mais Heero le gardait à distance avec ses bras avec difficulté. Alors le smilodon, bien plus intelligent qu'il en avait l'air, rusa et lui mordit un des bras. Profitant que sa proie ait relâché la distance de sécurité, il lui lacéra profondément le torse d'une de ses pattes, déchirant son T-shirt et ses chairs. Heero poussa un hurlement de douleur et mû par une force soudaine sûrement due à la situation, réussit à repousser la bête avec ses bras et ses jambes. Malgré sa blessure, il se releva aussitôt et attrapa la pierre, qu'il jeta aussitôt dans les yeux de la bête. Le smilodon déjà ébranlé sur ses pattes après avoir été repoussé en arrière, se trouva momentanément aveuglé de surprise. Puisant dans ses dernières forces déjà entamées par la fatigue et ses blessures, il se jeta sur la bête et la poussa dans le vide. Le smilodon tomba dans la lave, en poussant un hurlement et le silence retomba, lorsqu'un petit « PLOUF » très assourdi se fit entendre. Epuisé par ce combat très inégal, Heero se laissa tomber à genoux et regarda sa blessure principale. Sa morsure au bras n'était rien comparée à cette griffure profonde et très saignante. Se trouvant mal, il s'effondra sur la pierre chaude, presque brûlante.

§

Duo : Heero !! Bordel, réponds-moi, Heero !

La voix de Duo le ramena péniblement à la réalité, aussitôt relayé par la douleur de sa blessure. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Duo, surpris. La chaleur encore plus cuisante que tout à l'heure l'étonna…

Duo : Enfin, j'ai cru que tu étais déjà mort ! Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle !

Heero : Du… Duo… Qu'est-ce que… Tu fais… là ?

Duo : Ce que je fais là ? Oh je me baladais tranquillement dans la grotte et je suis passé par hasard….

L'esprit encore embrouillé et pas très vif, Heero le regarda avec un regard ahuri. Duo s'en énerva.

Duo : Mais non, abruti ! On vous cherchait, toi et Oni. Il faut sortir d'ici avant que cette maudite grotte ne s'effondre. Il y a eu un tremblement de terre tout à l'heure ! Allez, debout…

Duo l'aida à se relever doucement, en tenant un bout de sa chemise contre la méchante griffure. Heero grimaça, en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Le soutenant, l'américain voulut repartir mais il refusa de bouger.

Heero : Pas par là.

Duo : La sortie est par là !

Heero : Mais on ne s'en va pas encore. J'ai quelque chose à finir ici.

Duo : Tu vas pas insister ?? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Laisses tomber ce trésor ! Il ne peut pas avoir plus de valeur que ta vie !

Heero : Je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé… J'irai seul s'il le faut.

Duo : Tu plaisantes, tu ferais pas trois pas sans mon aide !

Heero le regarda dans les yeux, bien campé sur ses positions. Duo lâcha un grognement d'énervement.

Duo : Ce que tu peux être têtu ! C'est bon, on y va puisque tu changeras pas d'avis… Mais si on rencontre la moindre bestiole peu sympathique du genre qui t'a mis dans cet état, on sortira d'ici quitte à ce que je te porte dans mes bras !!!

Heero sourit à la déclaration de son ami, qui finit par le lui rendre.

Duo : Bon, capitaine, où est-ce qu'on met le cap maintenant ?

Heero : Par là-bas… La dernière épreuve est là-bas.

Duo J'espère qu'elle sera moins corsé que celle-là ! C'était quoi qui t'a fait ça, au fait ?

Heero : Oh, un adorable petit félin devenu un énorme félin… Un smilodon !

Duo : Je vois. Espérons que la Déesse n'en ait qu'un comme ça…

Ils firent demi-tour et passèrent sur le second pont… En passant au dessus de la lave, Heero remarqua qu'elle était beaucoup plus furieuse que lorsqu'il était entré et qu'elle bouillonnait, faisant jaillir des jets de lave beaucoup plus fréquents. Voilà pourquoi il faisait si chaud maintenant… Il y avait déjà deux protections magiques de dissipées, déjà deux épreuves de faites. Une pour le cœur, une pour le corps… La dernière serait sûrement pour l'esprit. Ca devrait être plus reposant, heureusement il n'aurait pas pu en affronter un deuxième comme ça. Lorsque la dernière épreuve serait résolue, la magie qui empêchait la lave d'envahir la grotte serait presque épuisé… Il leur faudrait alors courir, mais est-ce qu'il en aurait encore la force ? Il sentait déjà ses forces le lâcher, rien que pour faire ces quelques pas.

Comme si la Déesse en créant son temple avait prévu que l'élu serait grièvement blessé par le smilodon, le dernier boyau, bien que si étroit qu'ils durent même baisser la tête pour passer les derniers mètres, se trouva être extrêmement court. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle complètement différente de la précédente… Il y faisait frais et bon et il y avait même un petit lac, alimenté par une cascade provenant probablement d'un lac souterrain. La salle était un peu plus petite aussi et au fond, séparée par un bras du lac qu'on pouvait traverser par un petit pont gardé par deux statues de chat, se trouvait une autre statue. Une statue magnifique qui irradiait un pouvoir palpable mais invisible… Dès qu'ils s'en approchèrent, Heero pourtant à bout de force et au bord de l'évanouissement, reprit instantanément des forces et des couleurs. L'endroit était magnifique et respirait la paix et l'amour.

Duo : Qu'elle est belle…

Heero : C'est elle, la Déesse-Sans-Nom.

Ils l'observèrent en silence, examinant chaque détail de la statue. C'était une femme ailée au sourire doux et aux très long cheveux, habillée d'une toge, comme portent les déesses dans la mythologie. Elle avait les mains avancées, paume vers le haut, proches l'une de l'autre, comme si elle était en prière. La cascade qui coulait derrière elle accentuait encore plus son air divin et magnifique.

Heero : Attend là… Ces statues ne doivent pas être là simplement pour décorer. Ce sont les gardiennes de la Déesse.

Duo : OK. Je bouge pas… Je tiens pas à affronter deux smilodons à la fois. Mais… Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Heero : Je me sens mieux, t'inquiètes pas.

Duo lâcha son ami, qui fit quelques pas un peu vacillants. L'américain fit un pas en avant prêt à le rattraper, au cas où il perde l'équilibre… Mais Heero retrouva sa stabilité et avança d'un pas sûr vers la statue, à la surprise de Duo. Il y a un instant, il devait pratiquement le porter pour qu'il tienne debout et le voilà presque en train de trottiner… Il n'y comprenait rien, à moins que la proximité de la statue y soit pour quelque chose.

Heero traversa le petit pont en jetant un œil prudent aux statues félines et s'approcha de la Déesse. Duo, intimidé par les regards des statues dont les yeux brillaient étrangement, n'aurait pas osé le suivre, même sans le conseil de Heero. Elles semblaient presque vivantes… Elle l'était peut-être bien d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait aucune intention de le vérifier.

Heero : Je suis là, Déesse-Sans-Nom… Que dois-je faire à présent ?

« Tu as fais preuve d'un grand courage, je suis fier de toi. Je savais que tu réussirais… Mais ce n'est pas encore fini, il te reste encore une épreuve avant de pouvoir accéder au trésor. Si tu trouves la solution, alors tout sera enfin fini… Cela fait si longtemps que j'attend un homme capable de me délivrer. »

Heero : Quoi ? Une seconde, ça veut dire quoi « tout sera enfin fini » ?

« Exactement ce à quoi tu penses… Bonne chance, Heero. »

Il entendit un bruit de pierre derrière lui et se retourna rapidement, méfiant à cause de la précédente épreuve. Duo fit de même et ils virent une pierre sortir de sol, comme un petit menhir. Heero regagna l'autre coté du pont et alla examiner la pierre avec Duo.

Duo : C'est quoi ce truc ? On est sensé faire quoi avec ça ? Une autre statue de la déesse ? Avec un burin et un marteau ? Je te laisse faire, si tu permets, je suis nul en sculpture.

Heero : Mais non, voyons. Regarde. Il y a quelque chose d'écrit là… Mais c'est encore écrit en langage divin.

Duo : Et comment on traduit ?

Heero : Essayons de demander gentiment…

Duo : Hein ? A qui ? Y a personne ici. Aux chats là-bas, peut-être ?

Heero : Mais non, à la déesse.

Heero sortit le parchemin de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Le contenu n'avait pas changé depuis tout à l'heure.

Heero : Guide-nous, grande déesse… Que veux dire le message dans la pierre ?

Ils attendirent en silence pendant trente secondes, sans qu'il se passe rien…

Duo : Euh, on ferait mieux de demander à Sora sinon on risque d'attendre longtemps… Elle semble pas décidé à nous aider sur ce coup-là…

Heero : Pas si vite, regarde.

Duo n'en crut pas ses yeux, le contenu du parchemin s'effaça et révéla une traduction du message de la pierre. L'américain jeta un œil à la statue, incrédule. Il n'avait jamais complètement cru à la véracité de la déesse… Mais cette fois, il l'avait vu de ses yeux. Si Heero était fou, alors lui aussi de toute évidence.

Duo : Wouah… OK, t'es pas fou. Je te crois complètement maintenant.

Heero lui sourit et lut ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin.

Heero : C'est mieux que Dieu, pire que le diable, les pauvres l'ont, les riches en ont besoin et si on en mange, on meurt. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Duo : Une énigme… oh lala, je suis nul en énigme ! (Si vous la connaissez pas, essayez de jouer le jeu. Elle est pas simple, mais intéressante.)

……………………………………………………………………………

----------------------------------------------------

………………………………………………………………………

-----------------------------------------------

……………………………………………………………………

-------------------------------------------------

…………………………………………………………………………..

------------------------------------------------------

………………………………………………………………………………..

------------------------------------------------------

…………………………………………………………………………

----------------------------------------------------

………………………………………………………………………………

------------------------------------------------------

…………………………………………………………………………..

--------------------------------------------------

……………………………………………………………………

------------------------------------------------

………………………………………………………………………..

-----------------------------------------------------

Duo s'approcha et relut plusieurs fois le texte.

Duo : Franchement, je vois pas… Y a rien qui me vient à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui est mieux que Dieu et pire que le diable ?

Heero ne répondit rien, plongé dans sa réflexion. Duo essaya les différentes choses que ça lui inspirait, sans succès. Au bout de cinq minutes, il n'avait toujours aucune solution.

Duo : J'abandonne, je vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut être. On est mal barré pour le trésor, là… Tu crois qu'il y a un temps limite ? Sinon on peut rester là encore longtemps.

Heero : Pas besoin. J'ai trouvé.

Il le regarda, ravi et médusé. Il n'avait pas besoin de camper ici pendant X temps, ouf.

Duo : Sérieux ? C'est quoi ?

Heero : Rien.

Duo : Hein ? Quoi, rien ? Je croyais que tu avais trouvé ?

Heero : Oui, c'est rien. Simplement « rien »…

Duo : Rien…

Heero : Y a rien de mieux que Dieu, rien de pire que le diable, les pauvres n'ont rien, les riches n'ont besoin de rien et si on mange rien, on meurt.

Duo : Ah oui, t'as raison… J'y aurais jamais pensé ! T'es bon en énigme, dis donc.

Heero : Pas vraiment, pourtant… Mais l'important, c'est qu'on est trouvé.

Duo : Moi, j'ai pas fais grand chose…

Heero : Tu m'as aidé à aller jusqu'ici, j'y serai pas aller seul avec une blessure pareille.

Duo : Pourtant, ça va mieux maintenant.

Heero : C'est l'effet de la magie, rien de plus… Sans elle, j'aurais dû mal à tenir debout et cette cavité n'existerait pas. Mais quand on aura le trésor, la magie commencera à se dissiper.

Duo : Oui, je vois… Une fois le trésor en main, faudra courir le plus vite qu'on peut.

Heero : Oui… Il faut qu'on s'en sorte. On peut pas être vaincu par cette grotte après tout ce qu'on a fait.

Duo : Mais on va s'en sortir ! Je suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour mourir si près du but.

Heero : Moi non plus… Duo ?

Duo : Oui ?

Heero : Si il m'arrivait quelque chose en chemin, promet-moi que tu veilleras sur Oni…

Duo : Il ne t'arrivera rien, qui ne m'arrivera pas aussi parce que j'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner ici. Si je dois choisir entre le trésor et toi, c'est toi que je prends ! On s'en sortira tous, avec ou sans trésor. C'est clair ?

Heero : Oui. Merci, Duo…

Duo : On est amis, c'est normal ! Allez, va dire la réponse à la déesse et prépares-toi à courir.

Heero hocha la tête en souriant et retraversa le pont, pour se mettre face à la déesse. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes et la regarda. Il s'attendait presque à la voir s'animer et avancer vers lui.

Heero : La réponse est : rien.

Il ne se passa rien d'abord et puis, il y eu une grosse secousse qui fit trembler toute la caverne. Il sentit alors la magie de la salle vaciller et dû se tenir à la statue pour ne pas s'effondrer par-terre.

Duo : Heero !

Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de faire le geste de courir aider son ami, la secousse s'arrêta et Heero se redressa, bien qu'il soit encore plus pâle.

Duo : Heero ! Est-ce ça va ??

Heero : Ouais… Ca va, oui.

C'est alors qu'une lumière attira son attention. Dans les mains de la déesse, là où il n'y avait rien auparavant, se trouvait une grosse boule de lumière pulsante. Les deux garçons en restèrent bouche bée. Hésitant comme s'il avait peur de la casser, Heero avança sa main et toucha sa surface. Ca aurait pu être du verre avec sa surface lisse mais elle émettait une douce chaleur au toucher et on pouvait sentir la magie pulser à l'intérieur, comme si un cœur battait dedans.

« Voici mon cœur. Voici le secret de la vie et de la mort, du jour et de la nuit… Et de toute chose vivante sur cette terre. Prends-le, il est à toi… »

Heero : Mais si je le prend, qu'est-ce qui va vous arriver ?

« Je serai libre. C'est cette magie qui me retient sur cette terre. J'appartiens à un monde qui a disparu il y a très longtemps… Je n'ai plus ma place en ce monde, où les dieux ont été oubliés. Prends cette boule, c'est le trésor pour lequel tu t'es battu… Mais gardes-le secret car il contient une magie puissante, qui si jamais elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains, serait le pire fléau de votre monde. Si tu l'utilises bien et quand il faut, toi et tout ceux que tu aimes serez à jamais heureux et libérés de toute souffrance. »

Heero : Très bien. J'ai compris… Je serai prudent.

Heero posa sa deuxième main sur la boule et sentit sa magie le renforcer intérieurement. Il ferma les yeux et écouta les pulsations magiques, qui semblaient battre au même rythme que le sien.

« La magie t'a reconnu comme son maître légitime, elle bat au même rythme que ton coeur. Vous êtes liés ensemble… Désormais, même séparés, sa chaleur te réchauffera toujours, toi et ceux dont tu souhaites le bonheur. A présent, va… La magie ne va pas tarder à quitter cet endroit. »

Heero : J'aimerais savoir une dernière chose avant… Quel était votre nom ?

« Mon nom ? Ca remonte à il y a très longtemps mais je crois que l'on me nommait… Azkha Valkyria. »

Heero : Alors je vous dis au revoir, Déesse Azkha Valkyria.

Un peu hésitant, il hocha la tête et prit la boule à deux mains. Il s'étonna de la sentir si légère et tellement adhésive dans ses mains. Elle avait la texture du verre mais avec le poids et l'effet glissant en moins.

« Adieu, Heero… Et merci. »

Il sentit alors la magie se rétracter progressivement dans la boule et la présence de la Déesse Azkha Valkyria s'envoler probablement vers le lieu où les siens l'attendaient sûrement. Sans le support magique de la salle, il se sentit soudain faible et vulnérable. Heureusement, la magie de la boule vint prendre le relais… mais pas aussi efficacement.

Il rejoignit Duo et regarda la statue désormais vide de vie.

Duo : Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle.

Heero : Ca ira tant que j'aurai la boule.

Duo : OK. On y va ?

Heero : On y va.

Après un dernier regard vers la statue divine, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle avec Duo. A peine ils avaient atteint l'entrée du passage que le sol se remit à gronder, beaucoup plus méchamment cette fois et l'eau de la chute se tarit. La secousse fut si violente qu'il perdit l'équilibre, mais Duo l'empêcha de tomber. Du magma en fusion la remplaça aussitôt et s'écoula dans l'eau du lac, qui s'évapora à son contact. Le magma solidifié par l'eau se cumula et bientôt la lave s'écoula sur la statue, qui fut en partie engloutie.

Heero regarda cette scène tristement, car la statue représentait encore la déesse pour lui… Et déterminé à ne pas finir comme elle, il se détourna de la salle et s'engagea dans le boyau en courant. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle précédente, au moment même où ils entendirent le plafond de la grotte s'écrouler dans la salle de la déesse. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle enfumée de gaz qui les fit tousser, sûrement du souffre, et où il faisait une chaleur à faire rôtir un bœuf entier en deux minutes, vu la lave rendue incontrôlable par le dispersion de la magie… La passerelle de pierre s'effrita dès qu'ils mirent le pied sur la plateforme principale et sans attendre de finir asphyxiés, se dépêchèrent de courir jusqu'à la sortie. Heero venait juste de passer quand la seconde passerelle lâcha sous les pieds de Duo. Le japonais le rattrapa par la main de justesse, en tenant la boule d'une main contre son torse. Luttant contre la douleur de sa blessure, entraîné par l'effort de tirer Duo sur la terre ferme et de la boule pressée contre son torse, il parvint à le remonter de justesse, Duo aidant Heero en grimpant avec ses jambes. Le japonais se laissa tomber sur un genou pour reprendre son souffle et laisser la douleur se dissiper un peu.

Duo : Tu vas tenir le coup, Heero ? Tu es sûr ?

Heero : Tant… Tant que j'ai la magie de la boule, ça ira… Donnes-moi une seconde, OK ?

Duo remarqua alors que le niveau du magma dans les ravins montait dangereusement… Des geysers de gaz et des boules de laves explosaient partout dans les tranchées, mais sans parvenir à couvrir le bruit grandissant du grondement terrestre.

Duo : Désolé, Heero mais on n'a même pas une seconde. Le tunnel risque d'être envahi par la lave dans moins d'une minute !

Passant son bras sous l'épaule de Heero, il l'aida à se relever et se remit à courir le plus vite possible avec lui. Heero serra la boule contre lui mais étrangement, cela ne lui faisait plus aussi mal… Par contre, son énergie s'épuisait rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la grotte où les attendaient Oni et Sora, mortes d'inquiétude. Dès qu'elle le vit, Oni se jeta sur Heero et le serra dans ses bras. Ce dernier posa sa tête dans le cou de sa belle et respira son odeur, soulagé de la voir en bonne santé.

Sora : Oh, Duo !! Vous êtes là ! Vous allez bien ??

Duo : Oui mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?! La grotte s'effondre ! Je t'ai dit de partir au moindre signe de danger…

Sora : J'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord avec ton plan, je t'ai dit que je partais pas sans toi… Et puis, de toute façon, Oni refusait de partir sans Heero.

Duo jeta un œil aux amoureux et sourit à Sora. Lui aussi il avait eu peur pour elle… Mais il n'avait pas le temps de lui exprimer maintenant.

Duo : C'est pas que je veuille vous déranger mais nous avons de la LAVE au cul ! Et je doute qu'elle attende que vous ayez fini vos retrouvailles !

Se souvenant de la réalité, Heero et Oni se séparèrent. Apercevant du magma dans le tunnel derrière, Oni poussa un cri. Aussitôt tout le monde se remit à courir sans demander son reste, Oni aidant Duo à soutenir son ange.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la sortie, les filles étaient déjà dehors sur ordre de Duo, quand soudain Heero, à moitié dans le coton, trébucha lors d'une secousse plus forte que les autres et lâcha la boule lumineuse. Il poussa un hurlement quand le lien physique avec la boule se rompit et voulut la reprendre mais le sol étant en pente du mauvais coté, la boule roulait droit vers la lave qui arrivait très rapidement derrière eux… Duo retint Heero, encore pas mal énergique malgré sa faible condition, l'empêchant de courir derrière elle et de se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup par la même occasion. Heero, impuissant, ne put que regarder la boule rouler inexorablement vers la lave… Et s'y engouffrer pour finalement disparaître définitivement. Sentant le lien magique disparaître lui aussi, il poussa un hurlement de désespoir et s'évanouit sous le choc. Sans réfléchir davantage, Duo prit Heero sur son dos et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Il atteignit la sortie juste à temps car la lave le rejoignit au même instant mais comme il était sur le chemin de pierre, la lave en fusion s'écoula dans l'eau bouillonnante à mort.

Se protégeant des geysers violents, il réussit à atteindre la plateforme initiale et y déposa Heero. Il était pâle comme un cadavre et semblait à peine respirer. En le voyant ainsi, Oni se précipita vers lui et paniqua complètement en voyant tout le sang.

Oni : Heero !! Non !!!

Folle d'inquiétude, elle le secoua pour essayer de le réveiller.

Duo : Arrêtes ! Calmes-toi, Oni !! Il est pas mort ! Pas encore, en tous cas…

Duo l'attrapa et l'obligea à se calmer. Aussitôt, elle fondit en larme. Sora la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer, pendant que l'américain essayait de déterminer l'état réel de son ami. Il vérifia son pouls et regarda l'état de sa blessure. Son débardeur était rouge de sang et leur petite course contre la lave n'avait pas dû arranger tout ça… Sans oublier la perte de sang. Il déchira le T-shirt de Heero et essuya un peu le sang pour jeter un œil plus net à la griffure. Il s'attendait à découvrir une plaie ouverte avec une hémorragie gravissime, ce qui aurait présagé un diagnostique pas très encourageant sans soin médical rapide, dans le meilleur des cas… mais il ne trouva rien de ça. En fait, il ne trouva rien, tout court…

Son silence inquiéta Sora, qui lui posa la question muette pour ne pas alarmer plus Oni. Il ne répondit pas et vérifia de nouveau, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Face à ce silence, Oni calma ses sanglots pour essayer de poser la question fatidique, sans y arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de perdre Heero…

Oni : Dis-moi qu'il va bien… S'il te plait, Duo, dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir. Je peux pas le perdre maintenant… Pas après l'avoir retrouvé !

Duo : Je… Je ne sais pas…

Elle se remit à pleurer aussitôt, se méprenant sur la réponse.

Sora : Alors… Y a rien à faire ? C'est fini ?

Duo : Non… Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Il n'y a rien à faire parce qu'il n'y a pas de blessure !

Sora : Comment ça, pas de blessure ? Et le sang ?

Duo : Il était blessé, ça j'en suis sûr… Mais il n'y a plus rien. Regarde toi-même. Oni, arrêtes de pleurer, regardes !

Hésitante, Oni se calma et redoutant ce qu'elle allait voir, regarda en même temps que Sora… Et elle fut aussi surprise que Duo. Il restait toujours la griffure au bras et les marques des griffes de la bête sur ses épaules, mais c'est tout. Se rapprochant de son ange, elle toucha là où devait se trouver la blessure sans y croire… Elle sourit alors, très soulagée et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

Oni : Angel, mon ange… J'ai eu si peur… Mais… Mais pourquoi il est comme ça, alors ?

Duo : Je crois que c'est à cause de la magie de la boule. Quand elle est tombée tout à l'heure, il s'est évanoui en criant comme s'il avait mal…

Sora : Tu veux dire, la boule lumineuse qu'il tenait contre lui ?

Duo : Ouais. Ce truc était magique ! D'ailleurs, je me demande si c'est pas elle qui a soigné sa blessure.

Oni : Il va bien alors ? Vraiment ?

Duo : Oui, je crois… Mais il faut lui laisser le temps de se remettre, je pense. Regarde, il respire déjà mieux et il est moins pale.

Grandement soulagée, Oni se pencha sur son ange et l'embrassa, avant d'enlever son manteau et de recouvrir Heero avec. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle n'avait même pas froid.

Rassurée aussi, Sora se rapprocha de Duo et se cala dans ses bras ouverts et chaleureux. Se sentant libéré d'un poids, il l'embrassa et lui caressa les cheveux. Finalement, même sans la magie de la boule, ils avaient peut-être trouvé le trésor promis, puisqu'ils étaient enfin heureux. Nul doute, qu'une fois libéré de l'influence magique de la boule, Heero le serait autant qu'eux.

Sora : Je veux rentrer… La montagne, c'est pas mon truc, je crois. Le froid, ça me réussit pas… Je préfère la mer.

Duo : Alors on ira passer des vacances à la mer, ma chérie. Mais je suis heureux que tu sois venue, malgré tout… Sinon on ne se serait pas réconcilié.

Sora : Oui, j'ai bien fait de venir, finalement.

Sortant de sa poche le téléphone satellite qu'ils avaient emmené au cas où, Duo contacta l'ami à qui il avait demandé le petit service de venir les chercher dans la montagne quand il l'appellerait. Enfin ils allaient rentrer au bercail avec en prime une bonne dose de bonheur et une bonne leçon que Duo n'était pas près d'oublier : sans Sora, il n'était rien et il ne la laisserait plus partir maintenant !

Il jeta un œil au site qui avait contenu la grotte de la déesse, à présent englouti sous des tonnes de lave se déversant du volcan et coulant sur ses versants, jusqu'au lac. L'entrée de la grotte n'était plus et le lac bouillonnant toujours fort et lançant des geysers de vapeurs aurait bientôt disparu également… Mais la déesse était en paix et eux aussi. Pour tout ça, il lui envoya des remerciements muets. Sans elle, jamais ils n'auraient réussi à résoudre leur différent, jamais ils n'auraient été capables de faire face à eux-mêmes. C'était vraiment le plus beau des cadeaux qu'elle leur avait fait, à Duo et à Sora.

§§§

Lorsque Heero se réveilla, il était dans les bras de sa belle. Il était bien, si bien qu'il referma les yeux, pour essayer de dormir encore un peu… Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et en paix. C'était grâce à la déesse Azkha et à la boule… La boule ! Se rappelant soudain qu'il avait perdu la boule, il rouvrit les yeux et tenta de se relever. Sans doute un peu trop vite car il fut pris d'un vertige, qui l'obligea à se recoucher immédiatement.

Oni : Heero ! Mon ange, ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?

Se relevant plus doucement, il constata avec étonnement qu'il était dans son lit, chez lui.

Heero : Bien, je crois… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Oni : On est rentré il y a deux heures. Duo t'a transporté dans ton lit mais tu ne t'es même pas réveillé tellement tu étais épuisé.

Heero : Oh…

Le silence retomba et Oni prit Heero dans ses bras. Il la serra dans ses bras, heureux de l'avoir près de lui et aperçut le bandage à son bras… Il se rappela alors qu'il avait été blessé sérieusement à la poitrine, curieux qu'il n'ait pas mal.

Heero : Où sont Duo et Sora ?

Oni : Ils sont partis chez elle, pour fêter leurs retrouvailles en tête-à-tête. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'air si heureux…

Heero : Je suis content qu'ils se soient réconciliés. Duo était vraiment mal sans Sora.

Oni : Oui… Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

Heero : Je te l'ai dit, ça va… Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Oni : Pas physiquement… Je veux dire… Lorsque tu es tombé et que tu as perdu cette boule magique…

Heero : Et bien, je sais pas trop…

Oni l'embrassa et le serra plus fort dans ses bras, pour le réconforter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre.

Oni : Je suis désolé que tu l'aies perdu… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'était mais Duo a dit qu'elle était magique et que tu t'étais attaché à elle… Que tu avais eu mal de la perdre…

Heero : Oui, c'est vrai… Mais…

Oni : Elle doit te manquer, mon ange… Mais le plus important pour moi, c'est que tu sois en vie. Cette boule a accompli le miracle de te sauver et ça n'a pas de prix pour moi.

Heero : Un miracle, oui et je suis heureux de pouvoir être près de toi, à présent. Mais en fait… Non, elle me manque pas.

Oni s'éloigna et le regarda, surprise.

Oni : Vraiment ? Pourtant tu semblais beaucoup tenir à elle et puis, sa magie t'a guéri.

Heero : Oui, c'est vrai… Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. Elle m'a manqué quand j'ai repensé à quand je l'avais perdu… Mais plus maintenant. Je n'ai plus la boule, mais sa magie est toujours là…

Oni : Où ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

Heero : la déesse m'a donné la boule et sa magie m'a accepté comme son maître… Même si je ne l'ai plus, sa magie sera toujours là.

Il lui fit un sourire et montra son cœur.

Heero : Et là aussi.

Il montra le cœur de Oni.

Heero : Et dans le coeur de tous ceux que j'aime aussi. C'est ça la magie de la déesse, c'était ça le trésor qu'elle nous avait promis. Le bonheur.

Tendrement, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, avant de se laisser retomber dans le lit avec elle.

Oni : Oui… Mais ton client ?

Heero : Je lui dirai la vérité : j'ai perdu le trésor en m'échappant de la grotte. Lui ne s'intéresse qu'à l'argent, c'est perdu pour lui… Mais nous on l'a gagné notre trésor.

Oni : Oui, t'as raison. Je t'aime, mon ange !

Heero : Moi aussi, Oni.

Se redressant un peu, Oni s'allongea sur Heero et l'embrassa fougueusement. Bien décidé à montrer à son ange à quel point elle l'aimait, elle descendit ses baisers dans son cou, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui. Ne voulant pas rester en reste, il mit ses mains à profit afin de lui appliquer de tendres caresses dorsales à travers son T-shirt et un peu plus basses même… Murmurant quelques mots doux et sensuels à son oreille, elle la lui mordilla de façon très érotique. Affichant un sourire coquin, il renversa soudainement leur position initiale et lui vola un baiser, avant de lui enlever l'intrus de tissu d'un geste expert. Riant sensuellement, elle lui offrit très volontiers sa poitrine qu'il embrassa avec une ferveur non dissimulée et… Et le reste ne nous regarde pas ! (Grand sourire !)

§

A la fenêtre de cette même chambre, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, son regard mystérieux et puissant tourné vers son nouveau maître, Gadium attendait. Dès que son maître aurait fini son étrange jeu avec la jeune humaine, Gadium miaulerait… Son maître viendrait lui ouvrir la fenêtre et sa maison, l'accueillant parmi eux. Alors enfin, il pourrait lui révéler son nom et devenir son gardien… Depuis toujours, Gadium était le gardien du possesseur de la boule de lumière et il guiderait à nouveau son maître jusqu'à elle. Elle n'était pas perdue, elle attendait simplement que son maître légitime vienne la chercher… Alors seulement le bonheur de son maître serait parfait. Tel était sa raison d'être : veiller sur le bonheur de son maître alors Gadium aussi serait heureux !

**OWARI** O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

FINISH ! Ca y est… J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin autant que le reste de la fic. Allez, une dernière review pour me dire ce que vous pensez du dernier chapitre ? Et après faudra que j'attaque les autres fics que j'ai laissées en plan… A moins que j'en entame une nouvelle. A voir.

Reviews, onegai ?

A pluuuus !!!


End file.
